


Don't pursue happiness, create it! (Bittybones)

by CuddlyQuiche



Series: Don't pursue happiness, create it! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, BITTIES, Character Death, Depression, Domestic Violence, Edgy (Bittybones) - Freeform, Edgy POV, Edgy Sans (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feck, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It gets better I swear, Lotta swears, OC characters, Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Recovery, Sans (Bittybones) - Freeform, Swearing, Tsundere Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, i think, reader is female, this gets dark, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyQuiche/pseuds/CuddlyQuiche
Summary: Stuck in an abusive relationship that you don't even recognise being as such. Your boyfriend tries to make it up by letting you get a pet.He's a train wreck as far as BittyBones go, constantly abused, abandoned and then returned to the store. His fate seemingly decided as the store finally agrees to put down Edgy.After meeting, the two souls begin to try piecing together their lives together. It's not going to be a smooth journey.A story about abuse, violence, depression, eventual love and learning to overcome the pain with your Bitty companion.





	1. Souls collide

**Author's Note:**

> Head's up, this is my first Undertale fanfic I've written. I'm not exactly stellar at the whole English jazz, so please feel free to give some constructive criticism in the comments and I'll fix any errors. Forgive my proof reading, my partner tries to help too when they can.
> 
> **Let me give you a nice warning,** if you are not comfortable with abuse, suicide, past rape, depression and all that, just....steer clear of me :P All my writing will likely dive-board with a 10 star rating into all those topics at some point with some heavy descriptions.

The bowl clatters heavily on the tiled floor, you stiffen and nervously look up to the laughing figure on the couch. His eyes flick to you briefly, annoyance flitting on his face but he forces a smile before turning back to the cheesy comedy sketch on the tv. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, you pick up the bowl up and continue cooking. Only the soft sounds of clunking spoons, pans, loud laughter and even louder tv chatter filled the air.

You weren’t the most skilled in the kitchen, but you made a good dish now and then. Pouring the pasta into the bowl then spooning in some herbs with a little butter, you stir gingerly through wrist ache. Some coughing from behind makes you jump, as your partner pushes past to get some more beer from the fridge, though an emotion must have been on your face since he glares at you warningly taking his seventh beer back to the couch. 

A small shudder runs through your body, but you still it, shifting your focus to the ad commercials running in the background whilst you mix in the carbonara sauce with the pasta.  
“ITTY! WITTY! AND BITTY! COME DOWN TO YOUR LOCAL PET SHOP TO SEE WHAT ALL THE C-C-CRAZE IS ABOUT!!!! *insert obnoxious air-horn here* BITTYBONES. THE LOVING, CARING COMPANION JUST WAITING TO BE TAKEN HOME!” You look up long enough to see small skeletons being squashed to children’s faces as they smile at the camera.  
Your boyfriend, Dec, tuts, “Who the heck would want a dead thing to cuddle?” His head tilting back to you to see if you disagree, but you remain carefully neutral, your heart thudding being the only thing betraying you. Satisfied, he watches the rest of his show in peace. You eventually finish the carbonara, one of his favourite dishes and set up cutlery on the table. Sitting quietly, you wait for the end of the show. Your thoughts begin to drift.

It’s been two years since you met Dec, he had been a real charmer and swept you off your feet, you both had quickly moved in together after 3 months of him wooing you with romantic surprises one after another. You believed he was your soulmate. 

You smile timidly to yourself and happily wait some more, a quiet hum in your lips cut short when he shifts a bit to signal shush. Soon, you watch Dec rouse himself unsteadily and he meanders over to the small dining table for two. His eyes roam over the fanfare of carbonara, garlic bread and his favourite sparkling drink on the table.  
A scowl quickly darkens his face, his voice snarling, “I told you that I was bodybuilding, are you deliberately trying to make me fail, you bitch?!” His arm flails out as he smashes the food from the counter, your brain freezes and you can't react. You must’ve forgotten he had told you! Fear shoots up inside and self-loathing, as you scramble to move what remains on the table, apologies spilling from your lips. 

You just had to fuck up huh, (y/n), you berate yourself. He’s trying so hard to change himself and you thoughtlessly mess up his meal. Body shuddering as you try to not shy away from him, all while he streams profanities at you for your uselessness. Praying not to embarrass yourself further with another panic attack, you try to make amends by grabbing salad and the cooked chicken, but he slaps them from your hands and shouts as he tosses his coat on, “There’s no point now, you stupid cunt! I’m going to the pub, fucking so sick of this shit. You never fucking pay attention.” 

Slamming the front door, you hear heavy stamping outside begin to fade and you slide down the wall, holding in the sobs that threaten to claw out of your throat. Five minutes past before you’re finally sure he isn’t coming back, you then allow yourself to cry in anger all while slapping your forehead in frustration. How could you be so stupid!? Everything was going just fine, now you’ve upset him with your thoughtlessness. Only you could make such a sweet guy get so angry, you fucked him up.

After thirty minutes of crying, you begin to feel yourself detach from your body as you anxiously graze at your wrist till it bleeds. As if on autopilot, you tidy up the scene of chaos, quickly hiding away the evidence of broken plates by putting them underneath old food in the bin so he wouldn’t be reminded of your idiocy. Carefully padding to the bathroom, you take your time to shower off the old smell of fear and self-loathing, the hot water raining down on your worn-down body. 

Memories surface as you scrub hard with spiced orange body wash, a luxury you selfishly like too much to give up. Dec’s smiles had soon turned to scowls after you moved in, he noticed the house was a tip after work even after you tried hard all day to clean up. It wasn’t good enough. You forgot he had friends over for a drink and one had whistled at the room joking, “Bet £10 even the blinds are clean.” Dec had lost the bet because of your sloppy behaviour and he had locked you out all night on the balcony that you forgot to dust. You’d deserved it and still deserve it now, only you push his temper like this. He was a patient man truly, you remember all the slow beach walks with laughter and warmth.

Patting your hair dry, you avoid looking in the mirror and slap a bandaid on the scratches on your wrist. Dec would shout at you again for trying to give him a bad reputation, but right now you couldn’t muster any anxiety about it. You dress into an old, comfy nightgown, but not forgetting long length bottoms to keep covered. Idly, you sit on the window watching the back gardens and wait till he got back, or you fell asleep against the pane again.

He does come back, drunk and furious as all hell at you. His blows move your body about the living room, but you couldn’t feel anything as you look at yourself from afar, the sounds muffling like you’re underwater. Eventually, the blows become softer and he collapses on top hugging, gently crying at your body, apologizing for hurting you. Coaxing whispers as he tells you he will make it up to you, that he will change and how this is the last time he would hurt you. You feel your eyes fill with some hope as you smile tiredly at him, he kisses your forehead, his breath full of booze and brings you to bed. 

#

Pain. That’s the only thing that fills your mind when you wake up, yet you hold in the yelps as you struggle to get up. Dec strolls into the bedroom, then tosses a newspaper coupon, smiling stiffly down at you as he takes in the damage from last night, “Get up, we’re going to the pet store. Figured it would be the best way to treat you, cause I remember you asking about that awhile back.” He then beams fondly down at you, but you stifle a flinch. 

You had asked him for a pet when the apartment you lived in back then had a no pet policy apparently and he was so incensed by your attitude he had slapped you. You argue less now when you didn’t have such a smart-ass attitude anymore. 

Dec looks at you expectantly for something, you start with a jolt. “Y-yeah. Thank you for remembering, that’s really sweet of you.” You smile back at him, he really was thoughtful when he wasn’t mad. You did still love him of course, you had no-one else who could love someone as pathetic as you like he could. He lovingly helps you get into the clothes he wants you to wear, a lovely long-sleeved cardigan and some comfy, baggy joggers, you barely even twitch as he handles you and you feel proud when he smiles sweetly down at you.

#

The journey there is easy going, he sings his favourite tunes in the car and taps his steering wheel in beat. You even laugh with him about the pet names he thinks of, it is going to be a good day you feel. It only takes ten minutes to the pet shop, you feel a bit of excitement while he parks in the lot and holds his hand out to you like a perfect gentleman to help you out. As he guides you in through the doors, he turns and smiles fully. 

Unfortunately, your anxiety fills your heart as soon as the ping of the store door chimes and you notice a bunch of eyes stare at you. The bitties’ eye(lights?) follow you before they shimmy away in little huts and blankets. Even the staff were looking at you with taunt smiles, you feel like a mess with the way you hastily did your hair this morning. Nausea rising, you scrunch up your sleeves in your palms while your boyfriend keeps helping you along to see the cats and dogs.

“What about this little guy, he’ll be a proper guard hound when grows up.” He chatters lightly, but his eyes fall on something behind you and a frown forms lightly on his brow as he looks at more large dogs. You shake your head, wanting to look at the smaller dogs or cats, since your apartment wasn’t so big that you could have a Doberman or Bernards. His frown deepens, and you feel your heart sink further in your chest. After a few more attempts at trying to get you a large dog, his frown puckers his forehead and he growls lowly under his breath, “Pick a fucking pet already, I’m getting annoyed now (y/n).” 

“You really don’t need to get me a pet, Dec. It’ll cost too much money anyway.” Instantly, you knew that was the wrong thing to say. Face flushing, he leans in, his voice starting dangerously deep, “Saying I’m poor, bitch? Trying to make people think I’m stingy? Here,” he shoves his entire wallet in your hands, his temper rocketing when he shouts, “Get the most expensive fucking pet here, I already said I’m fucking sorry, you greedy slut. Hell, get a fucking bitty for all I care. I’m the breadwinner in this family, you got that?” His finger stabs into your sternum painfully and he whispers into your ear “Get a fucking pet, stop acting like a petulant child or I’ll leave you here.” He thrusts you in front of the pets, snarls at a pet-shop worker and storms out to the car.  
Panicking and feeling lost without Dec around, you look aimlessly at the cats and dogs, even some hamsters, but they’ve all shrunk back into the cages with the shouting episode that took place next to them. A gentle hand touches your shoulder, you yelp in shock and reel back. 

A friendly, stout lady greets you with a hesitant smile, “Hey, can I help you, hon?” You nod, a tight smile as you mutter, “Just looking for a pet with my boyfriend, I’ve really upset him this time. Being a stupid kid about this whole thing.” 

The lady’s eyes flicker for a moment with an unreadable emotion but the smile returns, “Well, what are you looking for in a pet? Maybe we can look together?”  
You think for a moment, before deftly listing, “Small, we don’t have a lot of room. Doesn’t shed at all, he hates mess in the house. A smart breed would be best.” The woman’s face splits into a brilliant salesperson grin, “Well I can show a few suggestions, shall we go have a look around?” She steers you to look at a sphinx cat, who’s wrinkly face was sure to have Dec scowling in seconds. A couple of small teacup pups, some short hair cats and dogs. But nothing catches your eye with the pets all hiding away. 

“Why don’t we look at the BittyBones, I’m sure I heard your…. boyfriend say you could get one of those.” The lady had a bit of taunt smile at that, but continues, nonetheless. “They’re all anyone wants right now, plus they fit your description to an absolute T.” She gestures widely as you're brought in front a large den of Bitties.

Claire, you figure her name from her tag, amicably chatters about the BittyBones, “Created by the company BittyHearts through synergizing what they nicknamed ‘soul energy’, they bind it to a specially created material similar to bone in texture and appearance but bouncier and more durable. There are currently two product lines, Sans and Papyrus, though they’re looking to expand to a wider variety in future. The Sans type tend to be lazier and cuddlier than the more peppy and sharp Papyrus type, with some exceptions. In those two product lines there are ‘brands’ or ‘breeds’ we like to joke.” Claire pauses to allow you to take in the rush of new information. 

You see labels and pictures of each brand, “Pappy, Sansy, Baby Blues, Cherry, Lil’ Bro, Poppy…” the list went on as the woman twitters about each specific breed’s needs.  
“Bitties need a lot of human contact to keep up their ‘soul energy’ and prefer to sleep either in Bitty piles or with their human. So, either buy in pairs or keep them close at night, that will be enough to keep them charged up. It’s been known they can starve from lack of attention, but that was a limiter placed so they can’t just run rampant if they ever escaped. Oh! But don’t worry if they ever do, each Bitty comes chipped with a tracking code. Simply type the code in the BittyBone app and voila, you can find your Bitty with ease.”  
That made you nervous, such a well-designed pet to the point that the company created faults with its design. Seeing you looking suddenly reluctant, Claire brought her pitch to a lighter topic.

“They are quite smart since some can even mimic human phrases and eventually even listen to basic commands with enough training and trust. So, don’t worry if your Bitty can speak one day, they’re a bit like over-glorified parrots.” Claire quietly croons over a hidden Bitty and gives it a soft stroke amongst the pile of blankets. You practically hear the purring from underneath the covers, and your heart melts a little.

“Bitties are also really convenient to feed, they can pretty much eat anything you can with no mess! They simply munch, and the soul energy consumes it without a trace. Poof! Though I do recommend you get vitamin tablets to keep their bones strong, we stock those here.” Her delivery about BittyBones was so bright you found yourself nodding along with each word. You feel yourself becoming more than just cozy to the idea of owning a BittyBone.

You ask to hold a Sansy, but only eyelights were visible in the den, tending to peer out of the shadows. The Bitties hide from you and the lady couldn’t catch even one to show to you. Bitterly biting your inner lip to stop from crying at how even pets can see how useless you are. You certainly were not good enough to look after these perfect little guys, shaking your head regretfully as you stand up.  
Sniffling, you ask if there were any rescues pets to look at instead, hoping that something there wouldn’t hide from you, the assistant’s eyes land on a crate with a little shadow pressing up against the pane. She pauses thoughtfully. “Well, we do have a few pets in rescue…but they don’t match your specifications…. however, we do have one Bitty over there….” Motioning with her hand to follow, she begins to lead you to a small crate. 

As you draw close you begin to see a small, red bitty in a just a plain white nightgown, its sharp teeth glistening along with one gold tooth. Its fallen face looks almost as lost as you. You feel emotions stirring looking at its small figure. The bitty’s body fully presses and its hands tremble against its cage, the bitty's eyelights just pinpricks at first. With one step, the bitty’s crimson eyelights swell upon seeing you getting closer. It seems to press even more against the window, if that was even possible, the two little glows never leaving your face. 

Shy even from a Bitty staring, you glance down at the floor and then back up to Claire, who was gazing at the Bitty with more concentration. “To be honest, this little guy is getting prepped for being put down, bit the staff too many times. The Edgy brand was also recently recalled a couple months back, but the company won’t do anything more than pay for the “sleep” now. So, we’ve tried selling it a few times. It has a pretty violent streak and been brought back for property damages, but….” She peers more at the little red bitty, “I dunno hon, I’d rather not see the pipsqueak turn to dust. I’m sure with some love and care, it’ll turn out swell.”

The red bitty’s eyesockets fill with glowing tears during the lady’s report about itself and it softly curls its hands like it understood what she was saying. It slouches and finally looks down at the sawdust underneath, listless. _Like you._

Your heart clenches as you feel the words tumble out of your mouth, “C-can I hold him? See…. If it likes me?” 

The bitty’s head snaps up, eyes full of cautious hope. Claire nods carefully and opens the cage tentatively as if expecting it to make a dash. All the bitty did was stare at you with wonder as you hold out your hand. Softly encouraging it with your eyes and soft crooning, it shakily reaches with one small bony hand. As soon as its phalanges touch your skin, you feel such a strong feeling but you can’t put a word to it. It was like being able to whisper to your best friend without adults catching your naughty words. A smile tugs your lips into an almost grin, as you feel your eyes warm and body soften just a small amount. It feels good, empowering as you touch this small bitty, somehow you want to protect it from all harm. Eyes blown fully into large discs, the bitty stares, red phosphorus tears spilling onto your knuckles as it snuggles into your finger, clinging tightly.

And so, you bought a BittyBone.

**====Edgy’s POV====**

The Edgy Bitty knew that he had blown his chances when Dickbag had flung him into a newly sterilized cage, furiously swearing and cradling his freshly bitten hand. Shouting from Dickbag and Bitch Boss was muted in this new crate as they argued back and forth. Edgy knew he was going get dusted by the words he clearly understood, and his remains were just going to be blown out the back door.

He curled up as he sobbed from the pain that was in his bones and SOUL, his magic already waning from lack of contact of other Bitties or humans. Edgy laughed bitterly through the tears, he was probably going to dust before they even got him to back room at this rate. Why didn’t they understand, he didn’t want some filthy dickhead squeezing him as if he was a tube of paste. He had bit down to stop the pain of being crushed, that twat was far too ham fisted to be handling any of the Bitties as far as Edgy was concerned, but the asshole seemed to be particularly rough with Edgy.

After enough time self-wallowing, he propped himself up in the back of the cage, staring completely disinterested at the shop floor. The swarms of snotty brats, pedantic parents and overly peppy shop assholes, their souls varying degrees of bright and dull. 

Unbeknownst to humans, Bitties could see the souls of humans easily and the ties they linked to. A wife and husband were tied lovingly as their souls linked in a triad with their child, each supported the other. Occasionally, Edgy even saw a bitty linked happily to their human companion. Sometimes there was not connection but the bitty was happy enough, always hoping that they would link someday and be part of the family truly.

Disgustingly, Edgy sometimes saw dark souls choke other souls and Bitties’ souls could snuff under the strain. Those souls frightened him to the core and he actively bit and caused mayhem to get returned when he had been taken by a long line of dim to near dark souls. 

Edgy chuckled darkly, remembering a particularly dark soul that swiped him up for a brief time. The bitty had made that man’s life hell for the small stay. Eyes drifting slowly closed as he got lost in dark memories gone by while he weakened. All he wanted was a good fucking human.

Then you came in. He saw your soul first, like a shattered blazing star underneath all the black tar that tied you to a creature that practically dragged you in. At first glance, it looked like an oozing dark mess before Edgy blinked and saw a man plastered with a possessive controlling smile. Edgy instinctively growled under his breath seeing such walking filth, but it quickly silenced as he stared at one of the most beautiful souls he had ever seen. Even under all the darkness that male had tried to poison it with, your soul still clutched on, even if it faded at times when the darkness of the other swelled.

Even the other Bitties had noticed your beautiful soul and stared at you in wonder, but hid from the grotesque one next to you, yet even their eyes couldn’t help to keep peering from cover. Edgy didn’t hide, he crawled out from the back of his cage to keep his view of you as best as he could. Even when he was fully pressed up against the pane, he never pulled back to readjust distance, just stayed as close as he could get. 

His greedy eyes took in your appearance trying to learn as much as he could, a loose pin-up of hair, worn trainers from dragging your feet, ill fitted joggers that couldn’t hide your limp and a cheap cardigan hung stretched around your palms and hips, but it couldn’t hide fully the marks of what the monster next to you had done. Your neck was peppered with bruises and your jaw was shaded with fading yellow mark up to a lip with too many old scars. Edgy was disgusted by the leech that hung by your elbow, sapping away at your soul. Tutting and disapproving clucks from the workers who had grouped up to mutter darkly about the ‘couple’ caught the bitty’s attention.

“Fucking Dec, someone oughta call the police on that absolute ass.” 

“Can’t believe (y/n) stays with him, look at the state of her. What a controlling bastard. Steph told me how he blew up on her after a guy gave her a helping hand with her heavy bags.”

_(Y/n?) Edgy liked your name already._

“Shut up Tom, he’s looking over here, what if he hears you.”

“Honestly, if he tries anything funny here, I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

But when ‘Dec’ began shouting and snarling at you, nobody came. Edgy just helplessly watched as you tried to make yourself as small as possible. All he could do was glare from behind the glass, but when the asshole shouted, “Hell get a bitty for all I care”, a little hope sprouted in Edgy’s soul which he immediately felt guilty for and tried to squash. You had flinched when they turned on their heel and stomped out of the shop, briefly snarling at a nearby worker about terrible service. As soon as the bastard left, the tension eased from your body.

“God, asshole. Thank fuck, he’s outta the shop. Now we can get on with some actual work.” The worker elbowed the chubby lady next to him, “Go sort her out, Claire.” Claire huffed but set out across the shop floor to the lost-looking lady. The bitty nodded, he liked Claire a lot for a human, she was warm but firm, enough that he had never bit the woman once. Though that didn’t stop Edgy causing some mayhem for the lady.

What Edgy didn’t expect was for you to be brought to the bitty den after rejecting some weird, naked cat. He didn’t know why you’d get a bitty when all you looked at was cats and dogs, but when he noticed that you were wanting to cuddle a Sansy, he felt a bit of self-hatred. Of course, you’d want a soft Sans, one that could be calm for you and cuddle on rough days. No-one would want a shitty Edgy like him, ‘a defective product’. Kicking the sawdust from under him in anger yet he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from looking at you. 

_Idiot,_ Edgy thought when the Sansy refused to be caught and kept blipping away from Claire’s hands. Your face had become crestfallen, tears brimming to the surface which made a bitty or two peeks out, but you’d already pulled away to their dismay. You were seemingly upset enough that Edgy wondered if you had given up looking at the Bitties and just going to head home. Sniffling, Edgy looked away not wanting to see you leave, but he glanced up curiously when a soft, yet cracked voice murmured, “D-do you have any rescues instead?” 

That’s when Claire looked at him. _Him._ Her eyes carefully judged him, seeing his shameful appearance pressed up to the cage window, Edgy felt a surge of embarrassment but he didn’t pull away. Staying firm, Edgy stared back and then flitted his eyes to you meaningfully, hoping Claire would somehow understand. Let (y/n) look at me, please. Just once. He knew he wouldn’t be chosen, but he just wanted to see you closer.

“Well, we do have a few pets in rescue…but they don’t match your specifications…. however…. we do have one Bitty over there….” The stoutly woman gestured for you to follow, Edgy watched you shuffle nervously over to the cages he was stacked in.

The bitty felt his hollow soul try to fill with traitorous hope but he pressed it down. If the nothing else in the store was good enough to get picked first, why the hell would you pick him. Yet the hope sprang back to make his body tremble, his eyelights felt big in his head as you drew closer and he could already feel your bright soul. Needing to be even closer, he let his full weight shove himself against the window with every bit of energy he could muster. 

You looked down from his intense gaze, Edgy worried it was from disgust and began to fret, his eyelights darted to Claire, praying whilst the woman met his gaze evenly.

“To be honest, this little guy is getting prepped for being put down, bit the staff too many times. The Edgy brand was also recently recalled a couple months back, but the company won’t do anything more than pay for the “sleep” now. So, we’ve tried selling it a few times. It has a pretty violent streak and been brought back for property damages, but….” Edgy felt his soul stutter, his hand clasped shut as he lost the thread of hope he had held out for. Knowing that you didn’t deserve such a reckless, aggressive bitty that was fucked up in the head from the start of his creation. He almost wished he hadn’t done all those things, so you would consider taking him home. You’d never take him in, his ears muffled what Claire said next, his magic was rapidly draining from the rejection he felt. Edgy could no longer keep his head up and just slouched as he felt himself begin to collapse from the inside.

“C-can I hold it? See…. If it likes me?”

Edgy felt his head snap up. _No fuckin’ way._ Claire opened the cage like he was a wild animal ready to attack the woman in front of him, but he couldn’t even budge from the spot. His knees had given out from this strange reality. You smiled at him shyly, to Edgy it was like the sun was peeking over the horizon. Your hand reached out to him slowly as if you were scared to spook him and mess up his truly final chance. 

Feeling his bones shake, he stretched out his hand unbelieving, half expecting Claire to close the cage shut and change her mind. Yet as soon as his phalanges touched your skin, his soul sang for you and the bitty saw the small ribbon grow instantly between the two of you. You already trusted him, him of all bitties and had already welcomed him in your heart. Gazing as that small, faint ribbon cut a small piece of the black that oozed around you, not even a dent in the mess there, but it did something. Edgy felt his eyes swell and become puffy at the sight, tears ruining his vision of your once listless face softening for a moment and a true smile blaze just for him. Holding on tightly, praying you’d never let him go, he cried against your finger. 

And so, you saved him from certain death. 

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Merry Christmas~ Hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Wonder how Dec will react to your BittyBone, hmmm~
> 
>   
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Feel free to message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I always upload images before posting the next chapter. I also submit more images where I can and when my hands allow me to.
> 
>  
> 
> 25/12/18 Edits : Fixed some pronouns, spelling mistakes, tense and grammatical errors~  
> 05/03/18 Edits : How do this pronouns keep slipping through?  
> 26/06/19 Edits : Added Image to Chapter 1 at last!


	2. Bringing home the Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Meeting Dec's friend, a rocky car journey and bringing your new tired bitty home. Its sleeping an awful lot, the poor guy. Huh? It's avoiding you?**
> 
> ====
> 
> _Who the hell's sleeping? Get yer hand out of my face, woman!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just giving you that warning to check out those tags once more~

Being careful not to upset the box that your new Edgy Bittybone currently rests in, you lug heavy bags full of BittyBites, a Bittybook full of instructions on how to care for it, bedding, cleaning paste, complimentary clothes, a collar and a set of dishes with utensils. 

#

Much to your surprise, your new pet had fallen asleep against your finger, glowing tears still in its closed sockets. You moved it into your palm, interested at how the sockets seemed to shut as if the bone was like a hard putty. Carefully, you continued your investigation of the bitty.

Large red bags hung under its sockets, giving it an exhausted look. Its mouth pulled into an ‘o’ seemed to barely cover the serrated teeth which glistened in the glare of the store lights. Out loud, you queried over the golden tooth. Claire, the assistant, had only shrugged and simply said that the bitty had come back from an owner like that. Frowning, you stroked the bitty absentmindedly, a small amount of protectiveness swirling. You wondered what things it had been put through, being returned then sold over and over. Under your fingers' exploration, its skull felt like hard clay that was just slightly undercooked. The strange texture gave in to the slightest push, as you stroked its cheek back and forth. A little scowl appeared on its face as it hid into your palm sleepily.

The bitty was warm with a weird humming pulse that felt like a heartbeat, this made your fingertips tingle with each pet. No bigger than 5 inches, it was hardly larger than the palm it curled into and made you think of a cute, slumbering chick. The shop assistant had chuckled at your expression of curiosity and wonder, saying the bitty must be low on energy to be sleeping already. She insisted that you made sure the bitty slept on some part of you tonight, but you nervously wondered how Dec might take that.

Ever the salesperson, Claire had quickly gathered everything you could need to the till, commenting briefly that there was only a week long full-return policy. Stating that if he was too destructive or aggressive after the time period, that he should be brought to the nearest BittyHearts establishment for destruction. You couldn't help but instinctively shield the tiny bitty from these words. You couldn't bear the thought of such a cute thing being put down. Despite all the noise, the bitty never stirred once through the entire purchase affair, even when it was gently placed amongst blankets in the box. 

#

Now, as you walk past various cars up to where Dec stands, you spot him chatting easily to a heavy-set, gruff man. Lazily propping against a motorcycle, the man’s shoulders heave up and down with laughter. Recognising him as one of Dec’s pub buddies, Bear, you nod a greeting politely. A grin cracks his bushy beard apart, he holds up a hand in acknowledgement.

“So here comes your lassie, Dec. Wonder what she got in the end.” He chuckles deeply, eyes twinkling with good humour. Full of good intent, he strokes his beard and he leans over you. You relax around Bear and smile along with the mood. Guffawing when he sees the box you hold tightly, you feel a bit shy at his reaction. The box is covered in little cartoon figures of various Bittybones chasing each other around the package, with a little fallen bitty crying. 

“Heh, didn’t take you for a Bitty fella, Dec.” Amused, he squints through the holes, “Bet ya lass got one o’ them Bab’ Blues. All the lassies go wild for those cuties, but they're as useless as a little hamster. Hahaha, imagine you taking one of those for a walk, sorry for your rep mate." He fondly slaps Dec's chest, but Bear is completely engrossed in the bitty box, so he doesn't see the way your boyfriend's eyes twitch. "Personally, ah love them chill Lil’ Bros. Lazy, friendly and hell, they even take a good smoke or two.”

Dec’s jaw clenches in the background, your heart pathetically flops about in anticipation as he draws closer. He slowly drags his eyes from the bright box to rest on your face, mouth opening and lips curling back. Your chest begins to seize up, but his friend cuts in front with eagerness. 

“So? Wha’ cha’ get, girlie?” Bear enthusiastically presses, still trying to find out himself, but failing.

Your throat is tight, you barely rasp, “I-it’s an… E-edgy.”

The guy pulls up to full height, “Shit, tha’s feckin’ tight, Dec.” Dec has finally reached your side, his arm snakes in around your back, his fingers digging in painfully. You bite down a whimper, pinching your tongue between your teeth, but you manage another nod.

”Bastards hav’ got tha swagger o’ a pitbull. Never seen one before in person cause they’re so rare to get now. Collectors’ paying a canny bit fo’ these buggers. Think I can see it, huh?” 

“Sleeping.” Is all you can say when Dec sinks his nails further in, only feeling mild relief when Bear turns a bushy brow towards your boyfriend, causing him to inadvertently relax his grip.

“Hmmm, ah still want to see the bugger. What ya say, buddy? This Friday pub crawl, lemme swing by ta check it out with me missus’ bitties, ah'll buy ya a drink ta top the deal. (Y/n) won’t say no to lookin’ afta’ whilst we head out either.” He winks affably when you nod once more, “Works fo’ me since Ann has gon’ south ta’ see family and ah gotta keep an eye out on the two bloody blue things.”

Dec’s face stretched into a frozen grin, his body taut as he swings his arm around you. The pain still warns you to not mess up further, so you stay silent whilst he not-so cheerily agrees, “Sure, sure Bear. Don’t mind doing you a favour. Holding you on that drink though, mate.” 

They take some time to organise before Bear strolls off towards the pet shop. Dec presses a firm kiss to your forehead, you glance up full of surprise at the unexpected affection even though his eyes were still tight, “An Edgy, did you say? Maybe you’re not so thick if you can snag up such a rare find.” The shock of comfort just had you simply nod and blush at his praise.

#

Humming as he places you in the car and starts the engine, his body still seems wound up. Toying with the side handles of the box, you keep trying to peek at the slumbering bitty. Dec seems to smirk at your excited response to his gift, you feel bashful and wiggle your feet.

The car fills with his singing as you pass the various shops, out onto the main road. Upon hitting some traffic, Dec’s fingers begin to twitch. His singing dulls, then stops. He looks back and forth between the front car and the box. You attempt to silence the disquiet in your heart, your feet tuck under the seat.

Becoming fed up, Dec starts to ask you questions, “Thought of a name yet?” Shaking your head, you wait for him to bring back the list from earlier. He doesn’t, just continues twitching his fingers. Your stomach rolls.

“How big will it get?”

“T-this one is already fully grown.”

A tight sigh, “And how big is it?”

“About 5 inches.”

A hiss escapes his teeth, your hands are trembling.

“It know any tricks already?” 

“I d-don’t know. The lady said they could learn them in time.”

The car in front abruptly stops causing Dec to shove his horn loudly, making you quake. Scratching his tense jaw with one hand, the tapping with the other getting louder filling your head with white noise.

“So…what made you think it was a good idea to get a bitty in the end?” 

Dryness empties your mouth of words, you stutter, “Y-you said I could get a bitty…” 

“So, if I tell you jump off a bridge, you’ll go and do that, huh? Why couldn’t you just get the fucking Doberman? Even if Bear is cool with it, what about the other fucking guys?!” Kicking his pedal, you cringe in fear and say nothing.

“Did you ever think about its food? I can see those shitty tablets, it sick or something? Do you know how much that will fucking cost?” He lectures. Your mind reels from the sudden swing of his temper, doubting your decisions, questioning if he really been okay when talking to Bear.

“I-I can pay for it, Dec, with commissions. I promise.”

“As if you can fucking pay for such an expensive pet. Which is why you rely on me like the leech you are.” 

Silence. You rub your wrist against the box, chafing it.

“But I guess you thought you could afford it when you saw Bear. He’s already got two of those lil’ shits. You must’ve thought he’s rolling in dough.” His eyes shift sharply to you. 

Your mind blanks on what you just heard, “W-what?” 

“Don’t fucking what me! You fucking smiled at him. I saw it.” He looks incredulously at you, “Do you fucking like Bear?!”

“N-NO no no! I don’t like him, I only love you Dec. I swear.” You’re too scared to clutch his arm, instead gripping your sleeves harder.

“As if. I saw how you smiled at him. Huh, you like them big like him, do ya?” Leaning away as if disgusted, “Fucking thought I could trust you, (y/n). I fucking feed you, pay the bills, work my ass off for you. And all you can think about is shagging my friends?!” 

“D-dec! It’s not like that at all. I don’t even see those guys at all. P-please.” Hyperventilating, you wheeze, “I-I’m sorry I smiled at him, I was only being p-polite. Didn’t want to show you up by being rude.” Sobbing over the box, your tears fall heavily with your lungs trying to drag in air in rapid gulps. It's almost like you can choke on how thick the air feels.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, don’t get snot all over the car. Clean yourself up now, before you ruin the upholstery.” He wrestles with the glove box and throws tissues at you. 

Your wracking sobs fill the car and he turns up the volume of the radio while out the window he shouts, “What the fuck do you think you’re looking at huh?” Trying to curb your tears so you don’t shame him further, you count to ten, taking slow, shaking breaths.

The car slinks forward, the traffic sluggishly clearing and Dec’s tapping ceases as he concentrates on driving. Small whimpers are all that is left of your episode and you shiver uncontrollably. Dec gives a cursory glace when you calm down and his posture sinks into his seat.

Running a hand over his head, he blows out air, “Sorry babe, that was uncalled for, of course I know you only love me. Just shit like that makes me anxious okay? Be aware of what you do next time, yeah?”

Nodding, relief filling your heart when he forgives you. “S-sorry Dec. I’ll do better next time.”

Smiling satisfied, he turns away as the traffic picks up more and you head home. Cautiously, you take one another peek in one of the air holes, but the bitty remains sleeping.

#

Back in the apartment, you shadow behind up Dec, being considerate not to bother him again. You almost stumble on his back foot, your toes nipping the back of his shoe. Instantly apologising for being so clumsy, he graciously waves it off, grabs a drink from the fridge and flops on the couch. 

“If you’re letting that thing out now, do it in the bedroom. I need peace and quiet for once from all your yammering.” Sighing as he sinks into the couch and flicks through channels. Explosions whistle in the living room as you gingerly carry the box to the bedroom, hoping not to stir the poor bitty. Using your hip to open the door, you wince at the bruise you accidentally knock, but continue to push into the room. Setting the bitty box down with care, you peep inside making sure you did not disturb it.

Content that the bitty still slumbers, you start making its bed next to your side. Carefully wiping down the plastic of the dog’s bed before you set it down since you can't allow your pet to sleep in something so dirty. A red cushion came with the dog bed which you proceed to spray with your favourite linen spray to remove the yucky smell of pet shop. You then fluff up each blanket individually, placing it considerately till they all pile up.

Soft, fleecy blankets spill out of the cushioned dog’s bed, with more airy fabric sheets on top by the time you finish. It looks so comfortable that even you want to lay in it. In fact… you shift to face the door, listening carefully while your heart picks up a little. Lowering your head into the more than welcoming bedding, you quietly giggle to yourself at your own silliness. Dec would be so disappointed in your childishness, but it reminds you of feathery memories.

#

Your sibling grinned wickedly as you both snuck a Gameboy from under the squishy pillows. Hidden by a flowery sheet from the top bunk, old 8-bit music whispered from the cave the two of you had created. Giggles had alerted your mother to the cheekiness. She had lifted the makeshift curtain with a ‘boo’ and both of you squealed. “And what do my two munchkins think they’re doing?” Her stern face made you both worried, “Without me?!” Splitting into laughter and pushing teddies aside to lay inside the den. The night had continued with cuddles while you both taught your mother how to play, it ended with a story and kisses.

#

Sighing sadly, you sit up to the reality that you no longer contact your family after a huge row about Dec. He had become furious afterwards, talking about ungratefulness and threatening to just dump you there and then. Too frightened by him wanting to leave, you had agreed to anything he had asked. Only a few months had passed till you had drifted from your family, not knowing how to speak to them any longer. You secretly sent Christmas cards and birthday cards via post, but nothing came back. 

Hanging your head, you sniffle. All you knew was how to mess up everything, your family, friends and Dec suffered from your stubbornness and selfish attitude. Now all you have is Dec, he is the only one who stands by your side. Taking care of everything including the bills, all you could do to repay him was housework, cooking and the meager money you earnt from selling handmade clothing and art. **Even then, you fuck up,** you think bitterly.

Angrily wiping the welling tears, you squash the feelings down and slap your face to wake up a little. You know it doesn’t help to dwell on yourself and you try to block out the negativity, instead trying to focus on getting your new pet ready. Shifting over to the bags near the box, you rummage till you find the BittyBook. You flick quickly through, it was filled with cute diagrams and pictures of Bitties telling you how to care for them. The diagrams showed bitty anatomy, how often you need to feed and much more. You didn’t see an Edgy in the descriptions, but you couldn’t imagine it being any different. You skim read, absorbing all the information as best you can.

Rustling the bags more, you set aside the silver food bowls to go into the kitchen and cleaning paste for the bathroom, then you lay out the small clothes for your bitty. They… didn’t seem to suit the look of your Edgy bitty, but these were the clothes that came free with purchase. A blue hoodie, a pair of black shorts and sneakers, small enough to be on a doll. Playing with the fabric between your fingers, the hoodie feels rough and thin, but you guess you get what you (don’t) pay for. **It won’t mind,** you think, but make a note to either make or buy better quality clothing at some point.

“(Y/N)! Food, now!” The impatient shout jolts you from your thoughts and you scramble from the room. With a scathing mutter, “Lazy bitch.” Dec takes a swig from his bottle and stretches out on the couch comfortably. A blush of shame flushes at your cheeks and your ears burn. 

This time you remember to make a healthy lunch, full of protein and vegetables. When plating up the mustard baked salmon, asparagus and cherry tomatoes, you place some in Tupperware, just in case, for his lunch at work tomorrow. **Just to help him keep on track, if he likes it,** you smile to yourself.

You wait motionlessly for his programme to end. Shortly after credits roll, Dec stumbles over to the table. Fidgeting as he regards the meal today, Dec just clicks his tongue and wordlessly grabs bread and butter. Anxious, you pick at your meal, casting him fretful glances. He grunts his approval as he wedges the salmon and cherry tomatoes between thick crusty white slices covered heavily with butter. The asparagus lays forgotten, you mentally note never to use asparagus for him again. 

As soon as Dec finishes his meal, you grab the plate to place on the side with the pots and pans. Wanting to start washing, you hear a grunt and turn to see Dec motion for a drink. When you pass him the drink, he points for you to join him, so you take the stool, alternating your stares between the tv and him. 

Late afternoon comes around and Dec decides to head out for the evening. You never questioned him where he went every Sunday, he would leave for hours only to come back cheery and refreshed. You shove down for the millionth time the niggling thoughts that chew at your mind sometimes and busy yourself with some more house tidying. 

After you threw away all the bottles and leftover snacks he ate, you notice that you must have spilt some beer on the floor, because a dark stain covers the carpet. Though you don’t remember such a thing, you grab your bucket and bristle brush. Filling it with detergent and white vinegar, you realise you do not have any gloves. Dec wanting to save money, refused to buy such wasteful things, since you could obviously just wash your hands after scrubbing. 

The detergent dries your skin instantly, with the vinegar biting at your cuts. Your fingers begin cramping from all the back and forth scrubbing, shoulders aching and your back wants to give in. Cursing your body for being so weak, you try to push through to make this mark disappear before Dec gets back. At least five whole minutes later, you wobble up and yawn, the stain seemed to be gone. But you still have more to clean, before Dec gets back so you hobble to the kitchen.

Whilst cleaning the counter-tops, you notice Dec had eaten the rest of your leftovers, you bubble with sheer relief and happiness. He really did enjoy the meal, you try to remember the precise herbs and amount of mustard used to make him happy again. Some tears fill your eyes, you munch the leftover asparagus feeling wanted and loved while you wash the plate.

#

Not a single peep came from your bitty all day, so you begin to worry while you wash dishes. It had looked so weak and tired in the store. Drying your hands, you approach your bedroom, hearing a little scuffling sound. Though when you enter, the box looked exactly as it had. Sitting yourself on the bed, you still hear nothing, but worry forces you check on the bitty. 

Opening the box, a little shock runs through you when two glowing pinpricks stare at you, watching you warily. Being careful not to frighten the poor thing, you hold your hand out to it like before. A red blush crosses its face, and it pushes your hand and stomps away to the far corner of the box. The bitty refused to look at you, no matter what you tried to coax it with. 

At some point, you appear to annoy it enough that it growls at you loudly, showing its maw full of teeth and your hand recoils back. Frowning at the hand, looking like it was offended, the bitty stamps and grumbles low, turning its back on you. Feeling low, you move away to give it space and lean against the bed, musing how to get your pet to trust you. 

A tug to your hair makes you spin to look at the bitty standing nearby, face flush as it kicks the quilt nervously, eyelights still avoiding you. Wondering if it was sick, you slowly bring your finger to its red skull. Eyelights snapping up and growing wide, you seem to startle the bitty because it poofs into thin air. Straightening, you look around in a panic just to see it peering from around the box, more grumbles seemingly aimed at you. **So… no touching?** you think. 

“S-sorry. I won’t touch you promise.” Holding your hands in the air to exaggerate your point, hoping maybe it understands your intent. Eyelights roaming all over the place and then landing back on you, it shuffles out and walks closer. You smile tentatively, “That’s it, no touching. See?” It huffs, rolling its eyes, making you wonder if it did understand. A strange thought flits in your head briefly, but you quell the uneasiness. 

The bitty hops down, avoiding you whilst it investigates the room, a little frown on its tiny, tired face. You fidget nervously and then berate yourself for getting worked up over the bitty’s approval of the room. Another huff, you look up to watch it yawn and flump in the bed you lay out for it, a small toothy grin as it sinks in the covers. You feel slightly proud watching it savour the bedding.

Weariness pulls your eyelids down as you peacefully gaze at the relaxing bitty. You glance at the clock, it was late and you had to be awake to make Dec’s breakfast in the morning. Deciding to sleep, you stand to walk to the bathroom, leaving the bitty to rest in its bed. As you brush your teeth, you realise you need to come up with a name for your pet, but with Dec not around to agree with it, you hesitate. It doesn’t stop you from voicing out some yourself into the sink, “Skulls… Bonesy… Red… too obvious…Berry…ummm…Edgy sounds good too…” Though a bit like calling your poodle…Poodle…but a small clatter draws your attention to the small figure that stumbles out into the bathroom floor. 

The bitty was still flushed red and it made your stomach get queasy with concern. You really hoped it wasn't seriously unwell. “Huh? Edgy? You like that name?” It just stares at you, red-faced, but comes a bit closer, you kneel in response. “Well, if you think so. I’ll call you Edgy. Let’s hope Dec likes it too though.” You giggle tensely. Edgy opens its mouth, then closes it, clacking its teeth while looking away. Clutching its white gown, it turns around and walks back out of sight. 

You dress into your plain pajamas and head back to the bedroom. Spotting Edgy in its bed, you crawl into yours and nestle up in the quilt. You try not to wonder about where Dec is, instead reminding yourself about the shop assistant’s words. Leaning over the side of the mattress, you peer down at Edgy. Its eyelights already lock with you, so you pat the bed. This seems to just make the bitty’s red skull furrow as it glares at you. It hisses a little, burying further into the blankets. 

Dejected, but slightly hopeful that it was only a hiss. Leaving an arm hanging over the side of the bed while you rest on your tummy, you hope that will be close enough to recharge the bitty. You didn’t want to force the poor bitty into anything when it seemed to have a running track of bad times. **Just take it slow, (y/n), Edgy will warm up to you eventually.** Smiling at the thought, you close your eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

**====Edgy’s Pov====**

He dreamt of being held in a warm bed, the covers stroked him back and forth. For the first time, he felt safe in his dreams and the gentle rocking when he floated down into a dark pit of deep slumber. Dreams glided behind his closed sockets, each ethereal and when he tried to grasp one with his bony hands they slipped through the gaps.

A low scratching noise and the roar of an engine woke Edgy up with a start, but he remained still. Weakened from exhaustion and his general condition, he clutched the blanket under him and tucked it under himself slightly. 

A bleak voice sang out of tune, turned dark and then silence. Repetitive tapping made Edgy clutch his hands over the side of his skull, trying to block out the annoying sound. An uneasiness filled the atmosphere, till a bored voice asks, “Thought of a name yet?” 

Edgy feels the floor shake silently, he looks up to see vent holes of the pet store boxes. A few seconds tick by till, “How big will it get?”

That quiet voice from earlier in the shop sends a thrill down Edgy’s spine, “T-this one is already fully grown.” Edgy started to gain awareness of his surroundings, looking out to the other holes, he saw an unmoving lamppost from the car window. You must have adopted him… saved him. 

A tight sigh breaks his thought, the growing aggression he felt made his heckles prickle, “And how big is it?”

“About 5 inches.”

_Ya got a prob’ with that, bastard?_

A hiss and the box started trembling.

“It know any tricks already?” 

_Got plenty up my sleeves, enough ta run circles round yer lame ass. Tch, actin' like ya got any yerself._

“I d-don’t know. The lady said they could learn them in time.” Edgy felt a little irritated at that comment, he wasn’t some dog to learn sit and wag his tail like a good boy.

The box jolted and sent Edgy flying to the otherside, _Watch yer fuckin’ driving, asshole!_ , he rubbed his sore clavicle. _Ugh_ that tapping got louder, the bitty’s temper rose as did the urge to bite down on the offending finger.

“So…what made you think it was a good idea to get a bitty in the end?” 

Edgy froze and glanced up curiously, all you stuttered was, “Y-you said I could get a bitty…” _That it?_ Disappointment welled in his soul. Of course that was it.

“So, if I tell you jump off a bridge, you’ll go and do that, huh? Why couldn’t you just get the fucking Doberman?” A bang made the box shudder.

“Did you ever think about its food? I can see those shitty tablets, it sick or something? Do you know how much that will fucking cost?” Edgy bristled at the words, _the only sick fuck here is you._

Your mousy voice whispered pleads, but all you got was ranting, “As if you can fucking pay for such an expensive pet. Which is why you rely on me like the leech you are.” 

Silence. Edgy felt something rubbing over and over on the side of box.

Then the shouting peaked, Edgy could see sludge crawling over the link between the two souls, choking you. Begging, you had balled up in the seat and began gasping as tears fell, sliding through the vent holes. Anger rushed into Edgy’s soul at your apologies to that sad excuse for a human. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, don’t get snot all over the car. Clean yourself up now, before you ruin the upholstery.” The box juddered since the bastard knocked it with his elbow.

Sobbing, then the volume of the radio drowned it out, a roar punctuated the noise, “What the fuck do you think you’re looking at huh?” Edgy watched you visibly try to regain your control, but it was never yours to begin with. Glancing away as you whimpered, shivered for you to only smile with relief when the goop on your soul slackened its hold. It made Edgy sick and tired from observing the whole mess.

The car began moving and only a smug silence remained. The rocking soon caused Edgy to be brought back under the tide of sleep. However, it was a fitful dream full of snarling shadows and oozing hands trying to claw at his body while he ran towards a fading light. Stamping his feet in anger, the world turned around and he ran across the starlight sky searching its reflection for the flickering gleam from before. The dark slime dripped down from the ceiling and tried to taint the vast puddle to no avail. Puddles of night splashed around his bare feet as he continued hunting.

In the distance, he saw a fountain of black regurgitating from above over a shattered grey figure that lay hunched over that dying glow. Edgy cried out telling them to come over to him, his bony hand stretched out. The fragmented form looked up at him with white eyes, liquid dribbling down. A hollow white mouth formed words, “---- ----- --, ----! - ------- ----.“ It shrank and curled up as the cloying liquid swallowed it whole.

“Watch where you're fucking going!” The snapping of a harsh voice broke the dream’s hold on him and Edgy fumbled around in the dimly lit box. Trying to gain a footing in reality, he stumbles to the same vent holes from earlier. A hot feeling ran up his hyoid when he spied that ugly soul from before. Edgy watched the soul’s black, dripping ribbons tense as if ready to attack, his eyelights followed to their target. 

You were hovered over him with your head hung low as you stuttered, “S-sorry, I was too excited to open your gift.” 

Those oozing tendrils relaxed, a thoughtful expression on the owner’s face. He sneered and waved his hand around, the blackness just stirring slowly in his soul. Edgy felt nauseous and tore his eyes away from that thing.

He felt movement from above when the box shifted then jolted when you flinched at the man’s voice, “If you’re letting that thing out now, do it in the bedroom. I need peace and quiet for once from all your yammering.” Edgy felt his temper flare even through all his weakness, his own soul flickered dimly. He noticed you hardly rocked the box he was in and placed him carefully on a bed.

When he saw you leaning forward to look inside the box, for some reason he flopped down, pretending he was asleep. He waited till you had pulled away and he heard you rustling around. Deliberately, he gazed at you fluffing up soft, fleecy blankets into a strange tub on the floor, seeing the time and care you put into it. _Ya don't need ta do all that..._ annoyed you were taking so long, just for someone like him. Upon completion, the makeshift bed looked so comfortable even Edgy felt his back protest a little at the sight. 

Then you halted, Edgy felt antsy as he watched you look at something, you cocked your head and your soul fluttered anxiously under all the muck that clung to it. The blackness peeled back when your soul flared slightly. Flopping backwards, you quietly giggled while you wiggled your head around in the pillowy covers. Edgy tried not to snicker at how dumb you looked, staring as your eyes glazed over in a dreamy expression. 

Then your face fell into bleakness, the murky goop on your soul writhed in pleasure and climbed back around, dimming the light once again. Curling up on yourself, your head fell on your knees, your eyes grew dim and misty. Even from his box Edgy saw your tears brimming, threatening to spill over before you swiped angrily at your face. Slapping yourself, Edgy jumped when you turned to him and crawled over. His soul eased its thumping when you were just rustling around in bags. 

Eyes lighting up as you read, you hummed, looking serious while you flicked page to page. Edgy made out it was about caring for a bitty, the same book at the store... _Tha fuckin' store, shit,_ his skull heating up as he remembered the store incident. _Fuckin’ cried like a blubberin' brat. What tha fuck!_ Burying his face into his white shirt, he silently screamed at himself, kicking his feet up and down. 

Face still blooming red, he managed to continue observing you as you frowned down at Sansy clothing. _Don’ tell me she wants me ta wear that stupid shit…_ The thought cut short as you jumped out of your skin at the bastard’s voice. Edgy scowled, _where’s ya backbone woman, tell tha fucker ta go shove it._ You scrambled from the carpet, practically running, while your soul pulsed in panic. 

Edgy was quite happy to stay in a box for once, keeping hidden from you after his embarrassing episode. But a tantalising smell floated through the room, making Edgy dribble red saliva. Shortcutting with a snap of his fingers, he peeked out into the corridor. No-one. He followed along the wall to a doorway where the scent was getting stronger. 

Watching you plate a sizzling pink thing that smelled divine, then pop it on the side, Edgy couldn’t help himself when he shortcutted to the plate and swiped some of the food then bailed back to the corridor. Instantly sinking his teeth into the pink chunk, his mouth was filled with hot, spicy juiciness. His eyes felt swollen as he scarfed the morsel, wiping his face whilst turning back to the kitchen to try snagging another piece.

Edgy felt crestfallen when he watched the plate had already been taken and placed in front that asshole. Yet, you barely touched your food _(why tha fuck not, it’s fuckin’ delicious)_ and only brought your barely touched plate to the counter when the man finished scoffing his food down and returned back to wherever it crawled from. The smell of the food still tempted Edgy, he hadn’t eaten properly for a couple of days now. Drool dripped down on the floor, but he couldn’t risk shortcutting to get the rest of the grub yet.

Time had ticked on, the bitty saw you wait hand and foot on the man, perching on a stool to watch him as he reclined in the couch, his eyes fixated on the tv. You never moved once, other than to get him another drink or some snack. 

When the bastard finally stood back up, your eyes had become dim and you looked away as he put on a jacket. Avoiding the walking cesspit, Edgy hid in an alcove, disgusted as the black soul filled with lust stalked past and left the apartment. When Edgy came back to the doorway, your soul hid in the dripping murk as you began cleaning the mess left all over the room. His nasal bone wrinkled when you picked up dozens of beer bottles, leftover trays of food and vacuumed up some measly crumbs. 

Still, not wanting to lose the opportunity to eat, he blipped up to the counter top. He practically inhaled the leftovers all while you knelt scrubbing beer stains out of the carpet. _Make tha bastard clean his own mess._ Cleaning his fingers, he stared around the room. It was way too tidy, except the tv area that you were in. _A Pappy would love this freakin’ place._ Yet the room felt hollow, like a mask, no photos hung on the wall, just some gaudy ass painting above a fake fire.

Any decoration seemed expensive, the whole room being an open plan designed to show off. There was no warmth here, Edgy felt and shivered. You patted down your slack clothes and straightened, Edgy quickly blipped away to the doorway. Tucking a lose strand behind your ear, you had beamed at the half-eaten plate that Edgy had tried to polish. Stumbling backwards, holding your legs up with the counter, you began to tear up with that smile. _Does she know?_ Edgy thought wildly, but settled down when you munched the remaining asparagus _(ew)_ then began washing dishes. 

A sudden thought seemed to strike you halfway through cleaning the pile of dishes and pots. Bolting as you tread out into the doorway, Edgy zipped back to the bedroom then to the box. He soon felt the bed sink under your weight and his soul thudded. As you opened the box, you had looked at him with a cautious yet resolute face. Edgy wondered what you were thinking, did you still want to keep him? Finally realising what a bad choice you made? Did you realise he was the one who stole the food? Then your hand came closer whilst you hummed under your breath. 

The same hand he had cried against, his skull burst with red and he pushed your hand away on a reflex. _Of all tha hands, why that one. Stars, woman. Give him a break._ He stomped away and couldn’t look at you or your hand. To his relief, you pulled away but only to come back with those disgusting pellets from the store. You tried to leave them on the bottom near him, but even if Edgy had not already been full, he still would not have touched them. The things tasted like soggy cardboard pumped full of salt. 

Trying not to gag in front of you, Edgy lost his temper and snapped at you, his bones rumbling with his growl. He didn’t want you to recoil back, or your eyes to fill with wariness while the already thin thread between you two waned. Frowning at that, he turned away upset and grumbled. When you shifted away only to slump against the bed, your soul filled with dejection, he flared with guilt.

Blipping over, he grasped the strands of your hair, instead of slipping they tangled in his bones, holding tight. He tugs lightly, he shuffled his feet when your eyes wide with surprise turned to him. _Hot, why is it so hot?_ Even his sight seemed to redden with your eyes wandering all over him. Fuck, but you just had to bring up that _damn_ hand again to touch him, he couldn’t help but shortcut away. 

From his box, he grumbled at your panic, still grumbling when you finally found him. “S-sorry. I won’t touch you promise.” Your dumb hands in the air as you whispered to him. A hopeful look crossed your face when he shuffled closer to you. Then you smiled, almost unsure of its welcome, “That’s it, no touching. See?” You’re talking to him like a dog and it irritated him, his eyelights rolling in his large sockets. 

Jumping down from the bed, Edgy avoided your curious stare and investigated the room. Again, empty and cold, it didn’t have a flare of personal touch and it rankled his nerves that you could sleep in such a barren place. Huffing out the frustration, he saw the cosy, fluffy bed you had set out for him. It looked like the most alive thing here, bright, warm and inviting. 

A yawn reminded him of all the energy he had exerted today, it crept up into his bones suddenly. Slumping back into the blankets, he remembered your dumb, giggling face being in it and a grin stretched on his. Smelling cinnamon, oranges and something else, he allowed himself to sink further in.

You stood up, patting yourself down and walked away. _Did he upset you?_ So he followed, despite his bones aching, listening to the brushing. Then for some reason, you began to chant names into the sink. _Are ya one of them crazy chicks?_ He fumbled with his t-shirt nervously. 

Then he realised that you were trying to come up with a name for him. He hit himself in the middle of his forehead for not catching on sooner. Edgy had been given a lot of names over his lifetime. Lil' Bastard… Toothy… Chomp… Fella… the list went on. After having his identity changed so often with humans, he settled on the very first thing he was called by the store. _**“Edgy.”**_ Your voice echoed his thoughts and he had stumbled in shock.

Not expecting you to call his name like that, he feels embarrassed. “Huh? Edgy? You like that name?” He felt his face cool a margin, when he realised the coincidence, but he took a step forward regardless. You knelt down, still towering over him, “Well, if you think so. I’ll call you Edgy.” Your face tightened, and worry puckered your brow. “Let’s hope Dec likes it too though.” You giggled trying to shift your uneasiness. Edgy felt his mouth open to tell you the guy can stuff it. It’s his name. But… _we all agreed not to talk to humans._ His jaw clacked shut and he turned away. Memories of old times flitted in his dim lights, his feet heavy on carpet as he trudged to his bed. You soon followed behind him, closing the door behind softly.

A cursory glace at you was all he could afford in his dark mood, but while you clambered into bed, even under all the loose sleeves and legs he saw the bruises and scars. Looking away he tried to remain nonchalant, _ain't none of my business_ and soon weariness began to swallow him. Of course when he's starting to fall asleep, your dumb face popped over the edge of mattress looking at him, you petted the bed, looking at him with worry. 

_Irritating gal. Worry fer yaself._ , grimacing he hissed and wiggled further into the blankets that smelt good. You jostled him when your arm draped over the side of the bed, nearly touching the box. Staring at it warily, he pretends to ignore it. His soul yowled irritably from all the use of magic and he stretched his bones. _Not close enough,_ he thought after rearranging himself in an attempt to recharge his soul. All he could do is wait till your breathing evened out to cautiously climb into your palm. Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep with his soul slowly regenerating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, thanks for all the kudos and comments on the first chapter, didn't think this would get even 6 kudos honestly. 
> 
> Just a question, are you enjoying Edgy's POV? I'd like to keep that a consistent theme in all chapters, since personally I've always loved seeing the other side, or do you think it's too much? 
> 
> Sweet dreams till the next chapter~ Hope you're enjoying it so far, please feel free to help me correct mistakes and whatnot down below.


	3. Alone time with Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A knotty situation and some home cooking. Your bitty sure is pissed at you.**
> 
>  
> 
> ======
> 
> _Treat me like a pet, will ya?! I've had enough with yer shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just giving you that warning to check out those tags once more~

Warm. It’s so warm, like a soft ray of sunshine resting on your hand during a summer’s afternoon nap. You instinctively cup your fingers around that pebble of sunlight and feel it wobble. Then like the passing of a cloud, you feel the sun slip from your fingers and a bleak chill begins to set in.

Stirring, you bring your arm under the covers and curl up in a ball trying to get comfortable again. Yet the chill just continues to creep in till you open your eyes to an empty pillow. You lay there for a moment, trying to gather your bearings as you lose your dreams to reality. Sitting up, your head still fussy, you glance out to your side and see no sign of disturbance. Your hand outstretches on the cold side of the bed and you grip the quilt tightly. Lip quivering as you hold back your tears and bring your knees up to your chin. Dec clearly did not come back last night and your stomach clenches uneasily. 

You try to console yourself, try to make reason where you struggle to find any. You shake your head to get rid of the gloom that has set in, but it won’t shift an inch. Even with your body resisting your every move, you lean over the side and peer down at a blanket stuffed nest. Blankets of varying thickness are in complete disarray compared to the neat pile you had made yesterday. Amongst all those covers, you can see a small, chubby face snoring, a little drool line dried on its cheek and its fingers digging deep into the covers tightly. Despite the cloud hanging over your head, you snicker softly and can’t help but smile. 

Almost as if knowing in its sleep that you were laughing at it, a bony hand flings out and buries the rest of the skeleton into the blankets. Chuckling as your mood lifts somewhat, you stretch backwards out onto the bed and open a small dresser for today’s clothes. You only had three, maybe four, outfits, which fit perfectly into the side drawer above Edgy’s bed. Shaking out the creases of your favourite sweater dress as best you could, you then begin removing your pyjamas but the top slips from your fingers when you hear a deep, strangling growl. Shocked, you try to locate the sound and realize that it was coming from the bitty’s bed. 

The covers are balled up into a quivering lump, worry fills as you begin to peel back the covers with difficulty. Every tug is being met with resistance and you can only see glimpses of the bitty trying to burrow further into the bedding. Edgy’s red face eventually appears even with its struggling, its bones appear to be caught in the blanket’s threads that you are peeling apart. 

Fearful that he’ll hurt himself further, you try to detangle it while its cherry flushed face tries to nip at your hand and fingers. Despite your best efforts, with Edgy’s resistance and fighting back, the bitty has gotten even more tangled, threads wrapping around knee joints, fingers and elbows. Edgy looks to be fuming, clacking and snapping its teeth at you in frustration. You can no longer get closer to it whilst it tries to rip the threads with its teeth and further wraps itself into a mess.

“Look, I’m not going to hurt you.” You are met with a hiss as you try once more to come close, making you back up. Watching the bitty’s situation getting severely worse you think about grabbing your sewing scissors. “Fine, j-just wait right there.” You get up and walk over to some tall, wooden doors just past your small dresser. Checking the door, you hope it hasn’t been locked again, a relieved smile slips out when you feel the handle give way. Upon opening the wooden doors, you lean down and flick a switch. Fairy lights blink and shimmer through paper lanterns and you look out to a familiar setting.

Straining under the weight of sketches, fabric and your trusty sewing machine, a desk stands against the far wall. Design ideas are pinned across the walls with various fabric swatches and half made creations hang along a wall rack, each a display of their own. A paint spattered easel leans back on the opposing wall sporting your latest design. This was the only place in the house that was allowed such chaos, the only realm you still possessed your confidence, no matter what was said. Even Dec could be wrong, when he had tried to ‘correct’ your dress designs. You smile to yourself secretly.

#

When you moved into your first apartment, Dec had surprised you by having a whole room for your sewing machine and clothing projects. Laughing as he swung you around, he told you how you no longer had to work at the wedding shop and could just focus at working from home. He would support you through thick and thin, you could create anything you wanted and be free to explore. 

The laughter didn’t last long. He had already handed in your notice at the wedding shop, the elderly couple looked at you with surprise when you turned up the following Monday morning. Throwing each other a worried look when you were confused at your “resignation letter”, they patted down their dresses and explained hesitantly that they had already found a replacement. 

Not wanting to be overbearing with the sweet couple who you had worked with for years, you had laughed it off saying you must’ve been misunderstood by Dec. Waving off their concerns, you ran home and asked why he had handed in your resignation. The question didn’t end well and in this new apartment your sewing room had become a walk-in closet.

#

You wade through various clashing memories till you reach your scissors and turn around to leave the room. Spluttering when you come back to the sight of Edgy upside down, hanging over the side of its bed, gnashing its teeth into a thick cord of wool. Red dots follow your every movement before you crouch down, the eyelights flicker thoughtfully at the sight of scissors as it slows its thrashing. “Shush, shush. Not going to hurt you. Look.” You snip some faraway threads, the bitty watches, stopping still and then glares at you. “See, just going to snip you out. Shush, shush.” You croon under your voice, snipping threads as far as possible from the bitty, gently lowering it down to the ground.

The threads fall away easily as you continue cutting, Edgy begins to pull away with each snip and threads continue to drop to the ground. Only the tightest tangle remains and it extremely close to the bitty’s hand. Tentatively, you pull the tangle close by the thread, careful not to touch and snip a small section, but the tangle doesn’t give up. You pull another section closer, those red eyelights scowling profusely before an angry growl makes you drop the whole tangle. A moment’s breath passes as you size each other up, Edgy juts out its hand and chin angrily. “Huh, you want me to cut you out? I was doing that anyway.” You laugh nervously and the bitty just rolls its eyelights as if fed up with you. 

Gingerly coming back, you tentatively touch the Bitty’s hand with a finger, you feel the undercurrent of tension in it. A second ticks by, you bring the scissors close, snipping a bit at a time, wary of any sudden movements. All while the bitty rumbles under its breath and soon the mess comes undone. Edgy quickly snatches its hand back and rubs it thoughtfully whilst running eyelights up and down you. It opens its mouth, but a loud stomach growl erupts and Edgy’s face flushes with embarrassment. In shock, your mouth hangs slightly agape. 

It wasn’t your stomach, and you stare bewildered at the bitty. You didn’t even know they had stomachs that could growl, nor as loud as that. You suddenly feel so ashamed for letting your pet starve so long that you can’t laugh at such a ridiculous sound, you turn around to rustle around in the bag. Pouring BittyBites out into a shiny silver dish, you catch Edgy’s face instantly wrinkling in disgust. It deliberately turns up its nose(hole?) at the food. You ponder whether it doesn’t like the pet shop food, though you do remember that the shop assistant said they could consume human food as well. Chewing over the thought of sharing breakfast, you wonder what would be safe enough to try out the suggestion with.

“Well, let’s see if you even like what I make.” Chuckling while you stand up, still in pyjamas, you coax the bitty to follow into the kitchen. A small huff from behind is the only clue he’s following you. You reach the fridge and begin pulling out eggs, milk, yoghurt and lemon. Turning around to see the Bitty sitting on the counter side looking around a little disappointed, when you chuckle its head snaps up at you, “Wait, wait, there’s nothing there yet. I need to start cooking. Be a good bitty and wait.” Its face scowls terribly, but it stays still waiting, you lean over it to grab some flour and a mixing bowl. 

You hum a little ditty as you mix up the batter for pancakes, adding yoghurt to make them creamy. Rubbing your face when your nose itches with the back of your hand, you hear a slight cough and you spot Edgy snickering behind its shirt. Curious, “Huuuh? What you are laughing at, Edgy?” You keep stirring as you move over to the smug bitty, you catch your reflection in the glass pane. Your face is smudged with batter and you quickly wipe it off as your bitty cackles.

“So that’s what you’re laughing about. Well don’t you know it’s rude to laugh at someone.” You flick some batter in Edgy’s direction and it side steps it easily, sighing and shaking it’s head at you with a smug grin. “Hmpf. As if I was even trying to hit you.” You pout and turn to the stove, hearing more snickers.

Edgy seems quite smart, it recognises humour and understands some of what you said. Dec had questioned whether it could learn tricks and you wonder if you could teach your bitty to do some commands. You try to imagine teaching Edgy ‘sit’ and ‘stand’ like a dog, yet you struggle with the concepts. Rubbing your arm, you feel a slight uncomfortable chill. 

Since when have you had a pet that laughs at someone with cake batter on their face? You sneak a look at Edgy, which seems to be checking its reflection in the kettle with a grumpy face. You feel a bit weird watching the bitty while it checks its shirt out and scrunches its face in disgust. When your eyes meet through the reflection, you jump and stare down at the cooking pancake. **Hmm? Hmmm?** You feel as nervous as when a person on the bus catches you staring absentmindedly at them.

A sizzle brings you back to reality, you hurriedly plate the pancake up and start cooking another one after placing the plate behind you. Fully concentrating on cooking to avoid uncomfortable thoughts, you turn again to the plate and see that the previous pancake has little marks in inconspicuous places. Edgy is leaning against the toaster, checking out its non-existent nails and polishing the bones. Returning to the stove, a stupid smile growing on your face and you spin back around quickly trying to catch Edgy in the act. More holes and an innocent (yet smug?) looking bitty.

Small memories of your niece stealing cookies and the way you caught her…You hold up the shiny ladle, “Ah-hah. Got you.” Your bitty locks eyes with you in the reflection and grins wolfishly as it stuffs the last bite of pancake away in defiance. You laugh. It’s hard not to laugh in joy. That wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all. You turn around with a fresh new pancake.

A victoriously smug face eyes up the next pancake with a wistful look, but your bitty just leans back on the counter picking its teeth. “Hahaha, you liked it then I guess. Well, that’s good at least.” A squirt of lemon, a sprinkle of sugar and you lean against the counter, munching softly till you finish. With a satisfied grunt, your Bitty stands and looks at its greasy pancake stained top. It shrugs and wipes its fingers all over it some more.

“Ugh, Dec won’t like it if you get mess all over the place, Edgy. Let’s get you into those new clothes we got.” Placing the dish in the sink then jogging to the bedroom, praying the mess wouldn’t spread too quick. Grabbing Edgy’s clothes, not forgetting its food and water bowls so they can stay in the kitchen where it’s easier to clean.

You come back to your Bitty’s dark expression and you know that there is no-way you’ll be able to bathe it when it doesn’t trust you. Though you still must get its new clothes on. Placing the food and water bowl down on the side, you try to placate Edgy with a piece of leftover pancake. “C’mon, let’s get you out of that messy shirt. Dec won’t be happy with you if you’re a scruffy bug.” 

Edgy’s dim eyelights look at you and it spits a red globule on the counter. “Hey, hey, none of that.” You admonished the bitty while wagging your finger, it snaps at your finger giving you time to grab its shirt with the other hand. It struggles in panic and claws at your hands, growling the whole time. Suddenly, you feel a rip and the front of the shirt gives way. Edgy twists its body to hide its front and hunches away from you, arms covering itself tightly as it shudders.

Guilty, you reach out to Edgy, but it slaps your hand away and storms off over to the bowls. Staring you down, its kicks the bowls over the side and seems to disappear when you look back up from the mess. You spot Edgy just a few feet away and you go to follow… **DID IT JUST GIVE ME THE FINGER?!** The bitty spits on the floor in front of your appalled face and vanishes again. You chase it to the bedroom, but it’s already holed up in its bed. The momentary red haze in your head fades as you place the clothes next to the bed and sit beside it. You can hardly blame the Bitty for its responses. 

You would act that way too if someone had ripped off your clothes. Rubbing your arms again, as those uncomfortable thoughts run through your head. Your bitty acted just like a small person, with temper tantrums, laughing and embarrassment when naked. You scratch your head as you think, why would a company make such a pet with all the tendencies of a person. It felt…wrong somehow, that you were sitting here waiting for your pet to get dressed after tearing its clothes off. How you felt ashamed for its embarrassment. 

After a while, a bony hand reaches out from under the blankets and pulls the clothing inside. Snarls erupt from the bed, as Edgy seems to struggle to get dressed under the covers, eventually it stops and all you can hear is constant scratching and shifting around. As though he was uncomfortable with the rough fabric you felt earlier. Guilt threatens to swallow you.

“S-sorry, Edgy.” You truly do feel apologetic, holding the ripped t-shirt pieces, you wander over into your sewing closet and shut the door to give Edgy some space. Taking out your sketchbook, you begin tracing ideas. Edgy looked pretty punk with its golden tooth, you can’t bring yourself to smile though. Red suits Edgy with its eyelights and flushing. Drawing out Edgy in various outfits, you settle on the first one you’d like to create.

You run your thumbs over fabric swatches, trying to decide which one you’d prefer. Stopping, you touch a single swatch again, it’s black cashmere. Stupidly expensive, but you wonder if you have enough leftovers from the coat commission you once made. Piecing bit by bit, you find all the scrap dotting around your material pile. Among your searching you found a light, yellow fleece, a small marigold zipper with matching faux fur, smiling as your idea begins to solidify in your head. Measuring the ripped t-shirt as best you can, you estimate arm length and torso length. The zipper seemed too large for the small jacket you were making, but somehow it suited the design.

Carefully cutting, then using your machine to sew the fabric pieces together, though hand sewing on some tiny cream beads for buttons. Eventually, a small bitty-sized coat is on your wooden artist’s model, you smile happy with your work. The black cashmere hangs well then tucks away into elasticated sleeves and waistband. Fluffy fur nearly consumes the hood and thick fleece lines the insides, perfect for bones you hoped, which also lines the deep pockets you had made.

With plenty of time and a peek at the silent ball in Edgy’s bed, you move on to the next piece, some black with yellow stripes shorts made from nylon are quickly whipped up under your practiced fingers with the sewing machine. Complete with an elasticated waistband as well and a yellow cord to tighten if needed. You then settle back in your chair, picking up your crochet needles and with a bright red wool begin creating a tiny turtleneck, using ideas from doll sweaters to help with such a small design. Compared to the 20+ hours you spend creating commissioned cardigans, the tiny sweater is completed within the hour. You wince a little at how large and puffy the neck is, but for a rough estimate you hope it will still fit well.

You could almost chuckle at how quick it was to dress a Bitty, yet you remember the overbearing prices of their clothing. You wonder if you could even commission out clothing for BittyBones as you step back out into the bedroom. Hearing a crash, you drop the clothing and rush out of the room. 

#

How. How did you not hear all this? You look out to the sheer chaos that your eyes can’t believe. Shivering makes your breathing hitch and you feel so cold. Food containers were splattered across the kitchen food, condiments squirted across the cabinets, beer and glass pooled into a pond in the middle of the floor. Your legs carry you through, plates pieces are everywhere. Panting, you tear your eyes away and look at the living room. It’s not touched. You wheeze and thank whatever deity there was for small mercies. 

Screwing your eyes shut, to stop the tears leaking. **How long have you got, (y/n)? C’mon, you can do this.** One glimpse at the clock, you clench your teeth, **Okay, not a lot of time. B-but you can do this.**

Grabbing your pan and brush you begin sweeping up the dry shards first. Then your legs collapse, glass digs deep into your knees. You can’t feel the pain. All you can feel is your body quaking as the front door knob turns, followed by a loud knock.  


**===Edgy’s POV===**

Warm. You cupped your fingers around him and he instinctively wriggled into the embrace. His soul has barely filled up with your energy only trickling through, what with him being so far from your soul. The fact made him feel cranky, but he also knew how stupid it is to trust a human so quickly. Even if you did have a shining soul, with all that muck on top, it’d only be a matter of time until you’d cave under the pressure.

Edgy shuddered while he remembered seeing it before. 

Your breathing had begun to change, which quietly reminded Edgy of where he was. He slipped from your soft grip and settled down into his own bed. Rearranging until it was comfortable, he closed his eyes as he listened to you shift and turn. You sniffled and hiccupped, he could hear the tears tremble. _What cha even cryin’ about this early in tha mornin’?_ Not understanding, he had almost peeked at you, till he heard you move around the bed and he screwed his sockets shut.

Feeling your stare on his bones, he pretended to snore in hopes you’d go away. But that weak chuckle made embarrassment flare up in his soul and he hastily grabbed the covers to hide. He waited, begging that you would ignore him. You moved to open something heavy above his bed, his blushes ebbed as you continued rustling around. It seemed like a few minutes when you moved away back to your bed, so Edgy slowly pulled the covers down.

Only to get a socketful of your bare stomach. _WHA’ THA?!_ He choked a growl as his face burst into crimson and he swiftly balled up his blankets. His eyes were wide, lighting the undercovers up in a red glow and bullets of red sweat dripped down into his bedding. No-one had ever gotten undressed in front of him before. What kind of pervert takes off their clothes in the same room as a stranger?!

Apparently, the same pervert that tried to pull off his covers. He didn’t want to see your nasty human body. Holding as tight as he could to the blankets, ripping and fraying them with each powerful tug you gave. _Fuck, will ya just let up already woman._ But the covers slipped from his grip, his wide eyelights instantly shot downwards towards your stomach, which was thankfully covered. Still red in the face, he tried to wiggle from your grip, only to notice the threads that had gotten caught in his finger joints. _Shit._

Desperately he tried to chew through the threads, but the mess kept getting worse when you got caught up in helping. Especially when he doesn’t need help! Fending off your fingers with his teeth, only resulted in him being further trapped. _I coulda easily got out without yer damn help._ He mouthed furiously at you, with added snarl which made you pull back enough for him to fling out of your hands. Each time you tried to come back, he would growl and snap his teeth at you. _Sod off._

He hated the fact you were treating him like a pet. In frustration, he tore and chomped at the threads, hissing as you spoke. “Fine, j-just wait right there.” At those words, he was extremely tempted to get up and leave, even attempted to try, but he fell over the edge of his bed and was forced to watch you open some wooden doors and disappear. Looking down to his entrapped leg, he saw an offending piece of red cord wrapped around his kneecap. 

Wedging it between his jaw, he tugged and pulled, gnashing his teeth together in a bid to get freedom before you returned. His jaw was starting to ache, when he heard you splutter. Readying himself to show you exactly what he thought of your amusement, he held himself back upon noticing a pair of scissors in your hand. Slowly ceasing his struggling, he allowed you to come close, but not too close yet. 

“Shush, shush. Not going to hurt you. Look.” You snipped some threads that were not even part of the tangle, Edgy glared at you and your patronising tone, but didn’t act on his temper whilst he waited you out. “See, just going to snip you out. Shush, shush.” Eventually, you come slightly closer, beginning to cut some actual troublesome threads and he felt himself lowering to the ground. He pulled away from you until only a stubborn tangle remained, so tight that it hurt his bones. 

Irritated by the pain and the fact you were being so wishy washy with the tangle, he growled impatiently for you to hurry up. It gave you a shock and you pulled away rapidly. You sized him up and he looked back at you, holding out his hand as he waited for you to get the hint already. “Huh, you want me to cut you out? I was doing that anyway.” Tucking a piece hair behind your ear, you tittered nervously and Edgy could only roll his eyes. _Yer such an airhead._

Edgy watched you shyly come closer, your finger rubbing against his palm and he feels the energy from your soul leap between at the connection. Tensing as the flow of your conscious emotions trickled into his senses. Your nervousness, caution, carefulness and weary depression make his chest feel tight. A flush of relief and victory washed over when the final knot comes undone, making Edgy instantly snatched his hand back, his eyes wandering over you. You were so simple to be happy over freeing him (even if you were the reason that he was tangled in the first place) and he felt…grateful. Opening his mouth, but instead a growl roared from his soul up his spine and rattled in his mouth. 

Your shocked face echoed his until he felt his cheekbones boil and he couldn’t look at you any longer, ducking his face into his chest. You moved away, _Are ya disgusted?_ , but he soon heard you rustling in those bags from earlier. With a flourish, you poured those gross pellets in front of him and pushed them forwards, encouraging him to eat. Edgy would rather starve to dust than eat those cardboard chunks and he flicked his head away before he could gag from the soggy smell.

You stared at him, a thoughtful look flitting across your face and you chuckled while standing, “Well, let’s see if you even like what I make.” _????_ What did you mean? Edgy felt confused and you cooed for him to follow, he sighed as you patronised him again. Entering the kitchen, he noticed you pulling out ingredients and balancing a pan with your elbow. Shortcutting to the counter, he looked around for some more of that delicious pink stuff from last night. Seeing none, he felt disappointed, you giggled and he turned to glare at you. “Wait, wait, there’s nothing there yet. I need to start cooking. Be a good bitty and wait.” _Be a good bitty n’ wait. Nyeyeyeyeye._ He mocked your treatment of him, but leaned back and waited to see what was happening.

You were mixing white stuff in a bowl while you sang a pretty tune and rubbing the back of your hand on your face, smearing the white mixture across your face. _PFFFT. What an idiot, hah!_ He tried to hide his snickering and scrunched up his tshirt into his face. “Huuuh? What you are laughing at, Edgy?” You didn’t even know, which amused him greatly, but you seemed to catch your reflection and looked down at him with a pout as you wiped it off your face.

“So that’s what you’re laughing about. Well don’t you know it’s rude to laugh at someone.” You flicked some batter at him. _Too easy._ He sidestepped with no effort and sneered at you. “Hmpf. As if I was even trying to hit you.” You grumbled and turned away from him. Your sulky expression made him snicker even more, it was fun to tease you.

Still entertained, he caught his own reflection and stared at himself. Dirty, in a ragged standard shop shirt and sockets full of exhaustion. He clutched at the shirt, swarms of memories of that loathsome shop. If it hadn’t been for you, he’d have been dust today…Looking up to peer at you through the reflection, his soul thrummed with shock as your eyes meet. You nervously looked away and he rubbed his arm, wondering what you were thinking again.

Edgy wasn’t sure if this place was an improvement compared to the shop, but at least you seemed warm, even if you were god awful at treating him like anything other than a hamster. Startled by you placing a huge plate down next to him with a steaming, tan-coloured disc, he quickly settled when the aroma hit his nasal bridge. Drool dripped from his maw, as he snatched up a hot piece of the circle. _God damn…_ It was delicious, not as good as that spicy pink stuff, but this was warm, fluffy and sweet. Pinching more without you knowing, he scoffed the food down, and when you turned, he pretended to check out his fingertips. A sidelong glance at your bright grin spreading on your face, he reached out slowly to grab another piece as you turned around with amusement. Whistling, you didn’t catch him and he felt his own humour growing, a small game between the two of you played out. 

When you finally caught him using a large spoon as a mirror, he felt victorious as he still stuffed the last morsel into his mouth. Your laughter rang out softly, Edgy felt his own grin grow larger at your joy. He could see your soul shimmering and it made his eyes feel wide. _I did tha’._ His own soul shimmered in response to the joy and he grinned toothily, while you set another pancake down and he wished he could eat another one, but his soul was completely stuffed full.

“Hahaha, you liked it then I guess. Well, that’s good at least.” You squirted some yellow fruit, sprinkled a few white granules and leaned against the counter. Edgy watched your soul continue to glow through the muck as you munched down some of that yummy food. He happily grunted at the sight, standing and looking down at his greasy pancake stained top. It was only a shitty shirt, so he wiped his phalanges on it, making it even more dirty.

“Ugh, Dec won’t like it if you get mess all over the place, Edgy. Let’s get you into those new clothes we got.” And just like that your soul was snuffed out from the worry as you ran out of the kitchen. Edgy felt bitter, the moment between you two had past and you were back to treating him like a pet. To make matters worse, you even tried to bribe him like a dog with a treat. “C’mon, let’s get you out of that messy shirt. Dec won’t be happy with you if you’re a scruffy bug.” Full of irritation, Edgy spat on the counter side and when you reprimanded him with a wagging finger, he snapped at it. Unbalanced, you had quickly taken advantage and grabbed his tshirt. In the struggle, the cloth came away and ripped in two, ashamed to be naked in front of you, Edgy doubled over himself to hide his body, all while loathing filled him.

You tried to reach out to him, but he was so furious that he slapped your hand away. He stormed away over to the bowls to look in the reflection, upon seeing he couldn’t cover himself anymore, he frustratedly kicked the bowls over and shortcutted away to the corridor. Watching you look around, you had the gall to look offended with his actions when you were treating him less than a pathetic feline. Angrily, he flips a finger at you and spits on the floor as he shortcuts to the room to cover himself up in the bed sheets. Hot tears pricked his sockets, you had shamed him by your thoughtless actions.

Listening to you back in those bags again, he peeked slyly and saw clothing placed beside his bed. At first, he wanted to fling them at you and hurl abuse, but he thought better of it and snatched the clothing inside, struggling with them while cursing. _Itchy, so damn fuckin’ itchy._ The clothing was like sandpaper on his bones and the cheap quality reeked from them. “S-sorry, Edgy.” _If yer so damn sorry, why tha fuck did you did you do it anyway?!_ He muttered sourly to himself. You got up and walked away, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

#

So, you were like that, huh? You fucked up his shirt, gave him shitty itchy clothes and then just up and leave. Treated him like he had no feelings or thoughts. He wasn’t even a person in your eyes. Fury slowly built more and more inside his soul. His irrational fears, thoughts and assumptions became wilder and wilder. You probably didn’t want him anymore, you didn’t act like you cared about him either. He ripped up a blanket inside his nest and bit at his hands completely embittered.

Flinging back his covers, his anger was visible while his magic poured off him in waves. Enough was enough, he was sick of this shitty place. Blipping out to the corridor, he couldn’t find you anywhere. A wicked grin twisted his skull, you just up and abandoned him, huh? Shortcutting up to the counter once more today, he spotted the kettle where he could see his reflection. His red magic churned around him in an aura and only a single eyelight showed, flashing yellow and red.

Throwing over the kettle to the floor he watched it smash, a feeling of both trepidation and relief lashed his soul. No-one rushed out to the sound. He had free reign in this place to vent his fury. Opening the fridge, he grabbed jars, bottles and tubs, flinging them to the floor with wet sounds. He cackled as he thought of your dumb face crying and apologising for treating him like shit. In the fridge, he noticed that brown drink that ‘Dec’ liked so much. Out they came, floating one by one as he popped the caps off with his magic and poured it everywhere. 

Daydreaming as he tore apart the kitchen, he rose the entire set of glasses you had in the cupboard, letting them float in the air. Nothing could stop him imagining how much despair you would have coming back to the house with this mess. He’d sneak out the front door when you do and be free. Edgy didn’t need you at all, just like you didn’t want him. Letting all the glasses smash to the ground, his soul froze when he heard a door open. 

#

Edgy quickly shortcutted back to the bedroom, somehow completely missing you coming out of the room. On the floor he noticed a pile of clothes, confused, he picked them up. Just his size, soft and pliable under his bones. Admiring the feel and the style for a baffling moment. Shaking them out, he looked up to the now open closet doors. Sketches of _him_ , are pinned on a canvas, the clothing in his hand matching one of the many sketches. Eyes widening, dread filled his soul as he realises where you had been and what you were doing. _No, no, no, no._ His bony hands shivered clutching the clothing that you made just for him…

Shaking unconsolably, he heard your wail. _What hav’ I done._ Feeling hollower than his chest cavity, he turned and walked addled to the doorway. The clothing slips from his numb fingers as the front door knob turned and a loud knock echoed through the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh~ Not looking good for our pair~
> 
> Sorry for such a later chapter! I caught a trachea infection after a cold and been having some difficulties breathing. Hoping to have chapter 4 out quicker~
> 
> Thank you again for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! They've really been motivating me, I have plenty of chapters plotted due to this.
> 
> 05/03/2019 Edits: Some pronoun errors, spelling mistakes.


	4. The Demon Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pain. Darkness. Anxiety. What's happening?**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ==================
> 
>  
> 
> _This is all my fault. Tell 'im it's my fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###Hey, friendly reminder here, we're getting darker so be careful while reading.###
> 
> Sorry for being late, but with good reason. This chapter is nearly the length of two chapters combined, I literally couldn't split this into two sections without derailing the mood, so please find somewhere comfy, a nice drink, maybe snacks and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> See you at the end notes!

“Yo! Anyone in?” The loud knock raps harder, and you hear a low murmur of noise while the front door creaks open. A tall, wiry man enters the room, he stands stunned taking in the scene and your heart rises into your throat, heavily pulsing. Initial panic as you wonder who this man was, you shy away and the glass sticks to your knees as you back away.

“Hey, you okay?” Though the stranger doesn’t attempt to come close. Confusion plasters on your face, “Who-?” You hear a distant banter come closer, slowly dread begins to pool in your stomach. 

“Holy fucking shit, Dec, your kitchen’s been trashed.” The guy rears back, eyeing you with concern, while a shadow appears behind him. Your pulse swells in your throat, you could almost choke on it. A creeping heat fills your eyes, tears leak out as you shake your head. “I’m s-sorry. I slipped a-and…” The words trail off as Dec steps out into the kitchen, his friends follow behind, guffawing at the mess and cracking jokes. Hearing them, Dec’s face is painfully neutral, but his eyes are like ice. **I’ve fucked up, I’ve fucked up,** your chanting screams in your brain.

“Man, grab your phone and let’s go, leave her to clean it up.” One of his friends elbows Dec in the side, but his face tightens into a grimace.

“Nah, going to give (y/n) a little _hand_. Let me catch up to you guys.” His voice hitches half way through. 

“Aight, don’t forget your stuff this time” They all laugh as they leave the apartment. 

The shutting of the door consumes the room in silence, Dec doesn’t move a finger as his eyes absorb the details of the room. You hold your breath, trembling while your brain short-circuits in fear and white static fills your head. Cocking his head, you can see him listening to something, but you don’t know what for. A moment slowly ticks by, you dare not move, not even to clean up the mess in front of him. 

Then it hits like a truck, his arm snakes out and cracks across your face. Your body slams into the cabinets, trembling, you start spilling apologies. “D-dec, I’m sorry. I’m clumsy, I’m sorry. Sorry.” You attempt to look up with your head swimming from the recoil. Cold eyes stare at you from above as he crunches over the glass and beer on the floor. Not a single word came from his mouth. 

You don’t understand the terror that begins to crawl up your neck, your brain wails millions of questions a second, yet for one clear moment of clarity, one questions sticks. **Who is this?** Abruptly, all your questions and thoughts are dashed away. A force smashes into your ribs, before the hot flush of pain streaks up and blots your mind. Dec lowers his leg back down and follows to where your body lands. Upon reaching you his foot stomps down on your ribs and you cough violently while your chest seizes. 

Weakly, you pour apologies, but there is only icy silence. Your head snaps backwards as his foot connects with your chin, your torrent of words cut short. The world swings and sways under your body, a strong desire to be far away from this fills you. You try to curl up and feel another impact push you out into the middle of the mess. Glass bites into your skin, beer stinging the cuts and your body burns in agony. Gratefully, you feel the familiar fading feeling begin to pull you from this moment. You sink its embrace. It all hurts a little less.

Yet, a flicker of white catches your fading attention, the world sharpens suddenly as a premonition hits you. Edgy stands halfway around the corner, eyelights snuffed out and its small frame shaking. Despite its lack of eyelights, you can feel it watching the whole event. Somewhere, you knew that if Dec caught sight of Edgy, he would lash out at the small skeleton. For the first time, you doubt Dec’s actions and whether he was in the right as you stare at the frightened bitty. 

You feel your mouth open, liquid dribbles down your chin, as you wordlessly beg Edgy. It’s eyelights barely reappear, pale red pinpricks as it glances up at Dec, who brings down another stomp on your spine. Edgy visibly flinches. The pain is acute, and you wince, but you don’t break eye contact with the bitty. A single second passes between you both as you stare at each other, before your head is dragged back by the roots of your hair. Your spine protests under the strain, then screams as Dec kneels on it. 

Like dripping ice, his words slide out, “Think I’m stupid, right? There’s no way you did this.” Your heart freezes and you shakily croak, “It was m…” Before you could finish, the floor rushes up to crash into your face. “Don’t lie to me. Who was it? Carter? Jim? Told them I wou-” He grows silent, “Nah, I’ve got plenty of time for those guys. You wouldn’t act like this if it was.” Leaning over you, he scratches his chin, “Was it that shitty pet, you got? It’s already fucked up, a sick and feral piece of crap. It was, wasn’t it?” 

You shake your head barely, but it’s enough for Dec to pull it back and slam it back down. He spits on your face, humiliation chars your mind. A deadly purr in his throat, “You know how I hate lies, (y/n). I think you need to know who is in charge.” Dropping your hair, he stands and gives another stomp on your back, winding you. Tears scorch your eyes while you struggle to look at the doorway, to your relief, Edgy is no-where to be seen while Dec begins to move to the bedroom. A streak of emotion flails in your weak chest, you can’t let Dec find Edgy.

Strength surges through your limbs despite their protests, for a wild second you push your body and grip at Dec’s leg. Initially you seem to surprise Dec, who tries to peel you away. Hoarsely pleading, blaming yourself and begging, becoming shriller as he starts to drag you over the broken glass. His breathing becomes a little faster causing him to stop, he turns around forcefully. The world flips around as he flings you against the fridge, you see him lean over you, those glacial eyes calculating as he kicks into your ribs over and over.

A sickening crack is heard, you convulse in agony and his eyes widen briefly, but they remain impassive as he pulls back. “Look what you’ve fucking done. That wasn’t meant to happen. Stupid bitch.” The world darkens, everything fading as tears stream down your nose and cheeks. **Was that really Dec?**

#

Morning sunlight sparkles across the kitchen floor, glistening on the pools of condiments and beer. The couch’s blanket lays on top of you and you stare thoughtlessly at the cool amber light shining. Everything feels distant. There is a burning pain in your ribs, which makes breathing difficult. You cough, forcing tears to leak from your eyes when pain stabs back in response. The cool floor presses against your face, soothing the ache. You don’t attempt to get up yet, you feel exhausted and empty, almost slipping back into darkness. 

BANG! Disorientated, you try to lift your arms up to defend yourself against the force. You hear a muffled growl from under the blanket, anxious you look down to your stomach. Edgy is curling up, his nasal bone wrinkling and his shoulders puff up like heckles. Instantly, you whip your arms down to shield him, your collar bone taking the next blow. Whimpering, you glance up to see that the force is Dec, his eyes are still frigid. 

“Good. You’re awake, lazy cunt.” He crouches down, tilting your head painfully. “This. Mess. Will. Be. Cleaned. By. Tonight. Do you understand?” Each word is punctuated with a squeeze on your sore jaw. You nod helplessly. Dropping your head, the vibrating growl near your stomach grows, worried you cup Edgy. Dec pulls away and opens the fridge near you, getting milk. He proceeds to make cereal as you struggle to sitting position, keeping Edgy cradled in your hands and hidden under the blanket. You wheeze in pain while your bitty quietly grumbles unhappily.

You feel the bitty push the blanket back ever so slightly, a single, red eyelight glaring at Dec. Unexpectedly, you jump when the bowl drops from Dec’s hand, the cereal splashes up his work trousers and the ceramic shatters across the floor. He curses, a swift twisting of his expression as he looks coldly at you. You shiver, cold sweat dripping down your backbone. Instead, he slams the counter top and stalks to the bedroom to change. 

A soft snicker rumbles in the blanket, you look down puzzled. Edgy looks smug as he sits further up your lap, peering over the blanket more. Soon, Dec rushes from the bedroom, you realise distantly that he will be late for work and a muted, old worry rises. **Huh?** You watch as Dec’s shoe softly glows red then he awkwardly stumbles and hits into the door. The snicker is louder in your lap, Dec rises, his eyes no longer cold but fully aflame. He screeches, “Think that’s funny?” and then grabbing the nearby plant pot and throwing it straight at you. **What?** The pot glows ever so slightly red, and it tilts, smashing nearby. Dec tsks, furious, glances at his watch and exits in a rage, the door slamming vibrates the floor.

Dazed, you can’t stop looking at Edgy, he shifts a little under your gaze. You couldn’t help but wonder about the red glows you had seen. Yet… you had been hit a lot in the head and your mind could be playing tricks if you had concussion. Dragging your aimless gaze away to the sea of mess ahead, your mind throws you back to reality with a twang. 

Fear rises, you begin quake as you feel a chill set in, the memories of last night grip tightly. Your stomach begins to rebel, pushing painfully on your ribs. Shaking, you lift your shirt to look at your chest. A sharp intake of breath from Edgy, as you stare at dark purple bruises accentuating each rib, you remember the loud crack. Frightened, you lower the shirt. He hadn’t been at all like the Dec you knew. The Dec you knew would’ve laughed at your silly mistake and helped picked up the mess with you. **But when was the last time you saw that Dec?** Your mind poisons itself with doubt. Trembling as you try to cover your face, but your ribs object and your arms flop to the floor. You notice even more bruises across your arms, your hand had landed in flecks of blood. Your blood. Dec’s icy eyes flash in your head and you lean forward retching. 

You didn’t understand. Everything ached and felt frosty. Your heart, your head, your body and something more, you couldn’t pinpoint it. Edgy shifts underneath you and holds out a small, bony hand, awkwardly patting it on your arm. Tears leak slowly, but you don’t cry out as sudden exhaustion overtakes you yet again.

#

Softer afternoon light pours in, stirring you once more from slumber. Edgy is no longer in your lap, instead sitting nearby just watching you. Still drained, you can’t muster a smile to give it. You try to clamber forward, your ribs whining as you bend to stand up. Nausea swims up in your throat, but you clutch at the tabletop to anchor your place. One more look at the chaos across the room, fear begins nipping at your heels again. **What if Dec comes back to this?** The fear bites harder, you need to clean, no matter what. 

Ignoring your pain, aches and cuts, you grab cleaning products and fill the sink bowl with hot, soapy water, letting your fingers sink in. Heat warms your numb fingers and the smell of the washing liquid gives you a familiar feeling in all this unfamiliarity. Squeezing the sponge, you begin wiping the counters down nearby, being careful of where to tread. Afterward, you grab the bowl and struggle to lower it to the floor, the pain pinpricking your vision with strange colours. 

On your stinging knees, you take a small carrier bag around and begin to throw away the larger shards. You hear a tinkling sound as bloody glass shards drop from the cuts in your forearms as the muscles contract and relax. Overlooking the tinkling, you pushed through and continued cleaning. You had to. Worrying that Edgy could be at risk if you didn’t clean in time, you tried to speed up. 

From the corner of you eye, you see Edgy fumbling with its blue hoodie, slowly it sighs and steps closer. A shard in front of you glows red, you gasp as it floats upwards and into the carrier bag. Gawking at your bitty, it looks away and flicks its wrist, more glass glows and drift into the bag again. “H-How?!” You stammer, wide eyed. Despite seeing in front of your eyes, you were skeptical but the more you watched, the more you couldn’t explain what was happening. Magic. It had to be. You don’t remember the BittyBook telling you about this.

Under your shocked scrutiny, Edgy drops the glass, pulling up the blue hoodie to hide its skull and disappears. That fast speed you abruptly realise wasn’t him running, but him TELEPORTING. You slowly add two and two together, the chaos here suddenly made sense when you put together Edgy’s **magic**. You feel your mind deflating at all the information you’re processing and slump on your rear. So much had happened in such a short space of time.

Gradually, you become aware that Edgy did not return, “Edgy?” You croak and just like that, the bitty popped back into existence in front of you. Eyes vigilant, hood stuck up and hands rammed into the front pockets of its shorts. You cough, your voice a tad stronger, “Thank you Edgy for helping, even after last night. I’m sorry. I upset you. I’m not sure if you can understand me, but I get why you did this.” You wince as you gesture to the room, the bitty scowls and glowers at you with tiny pinpoints. “Can you forgive me?” You hold a finger to Edgy as best you can, it pushes away your finger with a snarl and jabs a thumb at itself then throwing its arms out. Disheartened, “I’m sorry.” Another choked growl erupts from Edgy and it turns its back on you, shaking. Had you upset Edgy again? **Why can’t I do anything right?**

The bitty’s shaking slows, it straightens slightly and waves its wrists again. Shards begin to glide again, it turns towards you then nods at the mess. “You want me to tidy with you?” Eyelights roll and Edgy continues to move glass away. Hastily, you struggle to start cleaning as well, you huff and pant through the pain, but other than that, you both clean quietly.  
Casting some sidelong glances, you catch Edgy wiping its brow and sighing. More glances, you see it cracking its knuckles and stretching a little. **Like a person does.**

All the large pieces of glasses picked up, you begin to use the damp sponge to pick up the smaller splinters and clear the liquid from the floor. Noticing again what you were doing, Edgy squints and twists its wrists this way and that, small glowing splinters were swiftly cleared. Grateful, you smile at Edgy as you can mop up the liquids better. It frowns in response and wipes beads of red…sweat? from its skull. Yawning, it leans back against the skirting board, seemingly exhausted while watching you finish the rest. 

Finishing, you attempt to straighten from the floor. Apart from the bag full of broken glass and squeezed condiment bottles and the bowl full of dirty soap water, the room looked like nothing had happened. You breathe a sigh of relief, alongside Edgy’s sigh. The bitty glances up to the counter. It seems to have a strange expression of guilt, hopefulness and caution. Biting your inner cheek, you were a poor owner as you had forgotten to feed Edgy yet again. Limping over to the cupboard, you open it to see what remains. You grimace, remembering you need to go shopping with Dec, but with how much you’ve upset him, you dare not ask Dec to help. A whisper in your head makes you fidgety, **What if he expects there to be food and his beer in the fridge?**

Still checking the cupboard, all that’s left is two noodle bowls, you pull one out gingerly and hobble to the salvaged kettle. Hopeful, you fill it and switch it on, the usual bubbling noise grumbles as the kettle rocks slightly. Lifting the lid, you pull the two sachets out and fill the bowl up letting the noodles soften. Two minutes you wait, a strange silence between Edgy and yourself, you catch him staring, then when you look, he would avoid your gaze. When the noodles were done, you pour the flavorings in as you stir and take another thoughtful peep at Edgy. You decide to pull a small ramekin out of the cupboard.

Filling the ceramic bowl with noodles, broth and some of the rehydrated fish cakes then blowing to cool it down, you pass it across the counter to Edgy. It looks at the noodles blankly, then at you, then back to the bowl. Using a fork, you slurp some of the noodles, demonstrating to your bitty. Edgy wrinkles its nose with distain, you decide to continue eating and not pressure the bitty. After a solid minute of staring, it scoops out some of the noodles with its phalanges, like chopsticks. You really try not to stare but watching a small skeleton slurp noodles up into a black void was an unusual sight to say the least. 

You slowly notice that Edgy was completely filthy head to toe from the disaster and eating noodles. Fearful to not make any more mess and not wanting a repeat of yesterday, you abandon your leftover noodles and bend painfully over to pick up the sink basin and clean it out while Edgy continues eating. Filling it halfway up with warm, bubbly water, you glance at the ramekin. Edgy is no longer there, you panic a little, only to see the bitty sitting in your leftovers. Seemingly comfortable eating more noodles, you leave him to stagger away and find the clothing you made yesterday in the bedroom doorway. 

Tears burn as you knock your rib against the frame, leaning to support your weight as you collect the jacket, the turtleneck jumper and black shorts. Shifting around, you spot a now dripping skeleton in the kitchen doorway. Walking over to him, you smile at its strange expression, “Come on, Edgy. Let’s get you cleaned up.” The bitty bristles initially before a slight gloom settles over the bitty’s face, no growling or snarls came. He disappears and reappears near the sink, clearly aware of what was happening. A red flush crossed it cheekbones and it looks unhappily at the water, scuffing its feet against the rubber seal around the sink. You stumble forward and lay the new clothing down, “Think you can clean yourself? I got some nicer clothing for you to wear.” At the bitty’s hard stare, you look down, mumbling as you flush red with shame, “I won’t force you this time, I’m sorry.” 

A small cough, you jerk your head up to see that Edgy is already in the bubbles and water, face glowing. The old clothing lay on the side in a sodden pile, you tentatively pick it up and place in the laundry bin near the washing machine. You hear some splashes and bone grating on bone, as Edgy washed. You avoid watching, giving your bitty some privacy, instead looking at your slightly oozing cuts on your hands and arms, you know Edgy wasn’t the only one that needed a clean. Sloshing draws your attention back to the bitty in the makeshift bath, it looked like it wanted to get out. Moving a tea towel nearby discreetly, Edgy snapped it up and was wrapped swiftly in its folds. 

Leaning against the counter to steady yourself, you push the new clothes next to the towel bundle. A white face reappears as it checks out the clothing, it glances at you and you nod encouragingly. Edgy’s expression twists, as though fighting with itself, then suddenly shakes its skull rapidly. Shaking fingertips touch the fabric of the jacket, you watch as its eyelights widen and it runs its claws over the fleece lining. A tight grimace fills its face and then it explores the turtleneck and shorts, clutching them against its hidden chest. 

Sneaking the clothing under the towel, you watch it bump and bounce around as it gets changed. The towel slipped back to reveal a completely dressed Edgy, it looked as good as you thought it would. Edgy’s hands were stuffed into the short pockets, pulling up its jacket and making its middle look rounder than it could’ve been. Face tucked into the collar of the turtleneck, Edgy’s eyelights search your face and you grin, “You look so cool. Do you like it?” You weren’t expecting a response, but the bitty tightly nodded once and turned away. Stunned, **Edgy responded to me. It nodded!** Yet, all you could do in return was smile at the praise.

Edgy’s eyelights widen even further but swiftly the bitty furrows its brow, grimacing, and jams its hands further into the pockets. Chuckling softly, your face soon collapses back into a dark expression as you glance at the empty cupboards and the now empty fridge. You know you would have to restock Dec’s beer, food and the glasses. But. You’d never gone outside without Dec’s permission, nor without him since you moved in with him into the second apartment. Fidgeting, you also knew you’d have to spend money which could remind Dec about this incident and your foolishness. 

Picking at your sleeve, you ruminate. You would have to use your savings to make amends, on top of going out alone. Already queasy, you anxiously fret between still asking Dec and then facing his disappointment, or shopping by yourself where without Dec you could easily make more mistakes.

A rustle of Edgy moving closer catches your eye, allowing a thought to form like a creeping mist. You wouldn’t be alone if you took the bitty with you to the shops, yet with being such a new pet, you couldn’t guarantee that it wouldn’t run away from such a useless owner. Clacking your teeth nervously, you continue to stare at the red eyed bitty. However, if everything went well, not only would you be able to rectify your mistake, you might be able to bond a little with Edgy. 

However, that’s if Edgy even wants to go with you, you haven’t exactly been a positive aspect so far to your pet. You already knew that you couldn’t just take the bitty as you would a dog, and that there was a bit more to Edgy than you initially thought. Especially when it responded to you speaking earlier. Perhaps you could try again?

Fretting and feeling a little stupid, you lean near your bitty and tuck a loose strand of hair away. “Edgy? Think you can help me again?” You pause, taking in the bitty’s guarded yet curious gaze. It takes you a couple of times to get the words out, but eventually you stutter, “Want to g-go to the shops with me? It’s not far and I won’t t-take too long, I promise.” Wringing your hands slightly, as you wait for any kind of response. Maybe this was a stupid idea, maybe Edgy doesn’t understand all this. Yet hope blooms traitorously and you can hear your voice cracking as neediness creeps in, “P-please?” 

Frozen stiff, Edgy clutches its jacket cuffs like you do and you start to feel awful for having to rely on your pet to drag your sorry self out. “N-neverm—” Edgy holds up its hand, stopping the beginning of your apologies and slowly nods its head with a grunt. Burning with a bit of relief, you sag further against the counter as a bubble of laughter catches in your throat at how idiotic you’re being, to be so at ease over Edgy coming with you. You couldn’t deny however, that this made you feel better and almost able to face the task ahead.

Looking down at yourself, you are reminded you still need to shower. 

“I won’t be long Edgy, first I need to shower, just wait here please,” You smile apologetically, and limp away to clean up. 

Once again, you find solace in showering away the mess, sweat, blood and the spiced orange replacing it all. The usually comforting hot water instead splashes and sears your open cuts. Glass tinkled down, and you took some time to inspect each cut, letting the water wash out what remained. Everything ran pink and orange as you gaze fruitlessly into the drain for answers to the intrusive questions that plague you in your moment of respite. 

What happened? Why did everything hurt, but feel numb at the same time? What was this ache inside your heart? Was that really the Dec you knew? Why are you doubting him, after all he’s done for you? Would he really have hurt Edgy, maybe he was just going to return him? How are you going to make Dec happy later? Is this the right thing to do, going to the shops? What if everyone notices and blames Dec? 

Rubbing your side anxiously, were your ribs broken? They ached so bad and it was so tight to breathe. Even a sob that escaped against your will made your chest rebel and squeeze back. Shaking, you turn off the shower, gingerly dry and manage to clothe yourself in a soft cream cardigan, loose trousers and a baggy shirt. You look at the pile of ruined clothing, not even sewing the holes would redeem these. As much as you didn’t want to, you would have to throw these away, dwindling your already small selection of clothing. 

Carrying the dirty pile back, you almost trip over Edgy who teleports backwards and stands further away from the door. Wondering what the bitty was doing by the door, you were reminded of your old cat that would sit at any closed door. Despite everything, you can still smile. Kneeling and trying to cross your arms over your knees as you ponder about a new problem, how to transport Edgy there. You couldn’t let the bitty walk around like in the house, it might get stepped on, “Where am I going to keep you when we’re walking around the shops? The cart has a baby seat. But what about on the way there? Maybe in my purs-“A weight settles on your shoulder, a light tug on your hair, Edgy is looking adamantly ahead and even when you try to encourage the bitty to be elsewhere, it obstinately stays on your shoulder. A long sigh tickles your ear as you stand up and flinch again in pain.

Although you were anxious to the point of wanting to vomit, the weight of Edgy was comforting and warm. You reach for the handle and open the door. One hitch in your breath and you step outside bravely.

 

_**Edgy’s POV** _

“Yo! Anyone in?” Edgy pulled away back into the bedroom, his claws clutched at his shirt tightly. Heavy footfall followed that voice, it sounded like multiple entering the cramped hallway. A quick glance, his soul jumped as he reeled back again, the asshole from before was grinning with a friend.

“Mate, I honestly can’t believe you’d forget your phone. What’s the point of going out to a strip club if you can’t take some numbers and photos of the babes?” A particularly sweaty, gross human dug an elbow in cheerfully, “Keep it cool round the missus, aight?” 

Dec smirked, “She’d never suspect even if I told her straight up.” Edgy wasn’t sure what a strip club was, but he didn’t like the tone of Shit Face. The guy needed a good chunk of flesh ripped out as far as Edgy was concerned.

“Hey, you okay?” A wary voice resonated, causing the men at the back of the trail to murmur. The twat pushes his friends aside slowly as your shaky voice rang out,“Who-?” Edgy heard how scared you sounded. Edgy glanced at the pile of the new clothing on the floor, he swallowed and clenched his sockets together. _Why’d ya have ta’ make me clothes? Shit._ He could have walked away from this, the door was wide open. Freedom. Freedom if he’d just walk over those clothes. The soft, made with care clothes. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Running his hand down his skull, he tugged at his socket and groaned. 

“Holy fucking shit, Dec, your kitchen’s been trashed.” Guiltily, Edgy peered around the doorframe once more, he could see Dec’s hands clenched by his sides. Playing out what would happen next, he waited for the dreaded words of blame to tumble from your lips. Yet, Edgy couldn’t believe what he heard, “I’m s-sorry. I slipped a-and…” Your words trailed off as the bastard stepped out into the kitchen and you shivered uncontrollably. _Who tha heck is going ta’ believe that, are ya stupid?_ From here, Edgy saw how the blood drained from your face at the sight the bastard’s face. Your soul was freezing up and fluttering like a trapped bird. Despite seeing the state that you were in, the bastard’s friends took the piss out of you and Edgy couldn’t help but bite on his mandible.

“Man, grab your phone and let’s go, leave her to clean it up.” One of his friends elbows Dec in the side, but his back stiffened.

“Nah, going to give (y/n) a little _hand_. Let me catch up to you guys.” A plummeting feeling rushed down Edgy’s spine and made him shiver involuntarily. The bastard’s soul darkened, swirled thickly like cold tar. Like a snake a tendril thickened towards your soul and strangled it. Edgy watched how you cringed under that grip and how it drained your light away.

“Aight, don’t forget your stuff this time” They all laugh about how you looked like you were going to pee yourself as they left the apartment. 

When the door shut close, the silence made Edgy’s soul gnaw on itself. Not a single muscle moved, you looked so desperate and empty, as though you had already given up. More guilt crawled up Edgy’s back and all he could do was wait while the tension grew thicker and thicker. The black soul stilled, then thick ooze rushed down the link connecting the both of you together. High pitched screams rattled the links as your soul cried out in a corroded version of your voice, Dec’s hand reared back and connected with your face hard enough to send you flying into the cabinets. Edgy felt his eyelights snuff out, of course he could still see, his thoughts froze. _Wha’ is this?_ Edgy had never seen such a one sided fight before, you buckled under that blow and you poured out useless apologies to that arrogant asshole. Why didn’t you dodge?

Clearly having proven his dominance, Edgy expected the asshole to pull back and leave to catch up to his friends. Crunching glass shattered Edgy’s prediction and he watched in horror as he towered over you. Cast in his shadow, you looked confused and your eyes were swimming in their sockets. The bastard’s soul continued to vomit down on yours and clogged up any and all light. Your soul’s screaming had stopped, it was choked with confusion and pain. Raising his leg back slowly, Edgy wanted to yell out, but fear snaked around his throat and clutched it tight. This was it. You were going to get dusted before his eyes. _Just like Boss…_

The kick was heavy and the meaty sound as it hit your ribs made Edgy sick. You were kicked towards Edgy’s direction and your face scraped over the glass, shredding a bit of your cheek. What the fuck was this bastard’s problem? But the icy almost murderous aura choking the air made him mute. When you whispered more apologies, you were silenced with a swift kick to your face. Edgy watched your eyes stare into the hallway as they empty of life beginning to become dull and glassy, your soul’s last light stuttering away, whimpering as it hid away.

Edgy wasn’t sure why he moved, but when your eyes snapped to him, they filled with recognition, alarm but more importantly, life again. Your soul sputtered to an ember under the black sludge that continued to spew over you. Blood oozed down your face and chin as you lay still, staring. The small, glowing link attaching you to Edgy carried your words which you feebly mouthed, H-I-D-E. 

An intense burning filled Edgy, was it indignation, guilt, anger, something a bit more or all of them combined? Even after all the shit he did, the beating he caused as a result of his actions, you still wanted him safe? _Are ya braindead?! THINK ABOUT YA SELF FIRST!!_ Edgy could’ve screamed, his eyelights rekindled and he stared his hatred at the asshole who escalated this entire issue. _If only ya didn’t exist, ya fuckin’ asshole._ As if punishing Edgy’s thoughts, a foot stomped down on your back and he flinched with you. 

Your eyes. Your eyes never broke away from his, your meaning clear, your concern, protectiveness, panic, confusion and pain leaked faintly down the link. Then those filthy fingers snaked into your hair and dragged your head upwards, it looked like the bastard wanted to snap your back the way he stood on it and pulled you like a toy. Twisting bones and crumbling dust filled Edgy’s memories as his dark memory played over the top of your anguish.

_Demon_ Edgy had never heard this word, but it was supplemented from his soul. This thing wasn’t a monster, monsters were not what the stories spewed to scare little children. Edgy knew this as surely as he knew to breathe. The thing before him was a demon. Some twisted dark soul that took pleasure in the control and pain of others. 

“Think I’m stupid, right? There’s no way you did this.” Edgy hid, sweat beading on his skull. “It was m…” Your words were choked as another meaty thud vibrated the floor under Edgy’s feet. “Don’t lie to me. Who was it? Carter? Jim? Told them I wou-” Edgy begged for you to give him up, he could escape, he could hide, just tell him. This was too much guilt for him, he didn’t want your dust on his claws. Yet, Edgy felt himself betray that thought, he didn’t want to be found, or to hide. He wanted to fight. “Nah, I’ve got plenty of time for those guys. You wouldn’t act like this if it was.” Silence and a scratching noise like sandpaper and nails. “Was it that shitty pet, you got? It’s already fucked up, a sick and feral piece of crap. It was, wasn’t it?” Edgy didn’t think his soul could drop any lower but it fell straight to his feet. 

You must’ve protested or something, Edgy heard you get hit again and a thick sound of spitting. Edgy felt his sockets burn and violence threatened to consume him. How he badly wanted to hurt this stupid bastard. His fear and shame were beginning to be torn apart by anger. Edgy began to ready himself for what was to come, once that thing turned around the corner, he would pull his legs to trip him into the table. Edgy had teeth, claws and even with his _unstable_ magic, he had a chance to win this. 

“You know how I hate lies, (y/n). I think you need to know who is in charge.” Waiting, the coil of rage winding tighter when he heard the steps get closer. A yelp cuts Edgy’s concentration and he could hear you pouring self-blame and apologies even more. Begging him not to hurt Edgy, that he had nothing to do with it. Edgy couldn’t take it, he covered his earholes, yet the muted thumps and thuds resonated faintly through the link and the floor. He never meant for this to happen, why did you have to be nice? Why’d he have to fuck this up. He didn’t know, he didn’t know. Red drops leaked once and that’s all he could allow himself to cry, he was ashamed. Not only had he cried when he first met you, he was hiding away and crying like a babybones. It was fucking disgusting. HE was fucking disgusting. 

CRACK! Edgy’s hands drop, trembling, he shakily crawled to the doorframe and stared once more into the kitchen. Your soul. Was that your soul? Did you break? He half expected to see white dust fluttering across the floor. But all he saw was the tar demon spewing insults as you laid crumpled in a still heap. Edgy couldn’t see you breathing from here. Humans needed to do that right? Breathe? Scrambling away when the thing stormed past into the bedroom, Edgy froze as the demon caught sight of him and its face stretched into a dark sneer. Rearing back its leg it smashed into the doorframe where he once was. Edgy had managed to shortcut underneath the bed before the blow landed. 

“Fast little bastard.” Scoffing, “Well, let this be a lesson, you piece of shit. If you don’t want what happened to her, then you better fucking behave.” A bit of rustling is heard, before the creature stormed out of the house, slamming the door. Instantly shortcutting to your body, he pushed your arm to the side, making his way to your face. Listening intently, your wispy breath rattled out, the relief hit Edgy and he slumped against your arm. 

His soul was twisted and in turmoil, “Why tha fuck are ya still wit’ that bastard?” When you didn’t respond, he scratched at his arms through the blue hoody. The pent-up frustration broke forth, “Are ya stupid? Why’dja cover fer me? Tell tha bastard it was me! I’d do betta’ than ya against ‘im.” Edgy couldn’t stop his words, he knew he was never meant to speak like this in front of a human. But god fucking dammit, what kind of human does such dumb shit?! For him even!?

Annoyed at you, he pulled his eyesockets downwards and yelled angrily. “Why’dja hav’ ta make me shit?! I didn’t ask ya fer it!” He had thought you were an asshole too. That you’d just abandoned him. But you hadn’t. You even protected him for some strange reason after the shit he pulled. Still you laid oblivious to his ranting and he gets further irritated. He wanted to throttle some sense into you, but after such a beating, Edgy couldn’t even bear the thought of you being hurt more.

A low growl as he looked down your battered body, you had begun to shiver, and goosebumps prickled your skin. Quietly, Edgy searched around, spotting a blanket hanging over the side of the couch. With no effort at all he raised the blanket into the air with his magic and covered you. Every bitty knew it was forbidden to let the humans know how strong their magic still was. It would either get choked out with a collar or the bitty in question was swiftly taken far away and never seen again. Sure, a few tricks here and there. But full on using gravity magic was way out of the park. 

“Ugh, yer a pain lady.” Grumbling into his bones as he squatted next to your arm, staring at the doorway. At the touch, Edgy felt your soul feebly trying to spare him energy, but he cut it off and pushed it back into you. Even unconscious you were still trying to give, what an idiot. Tsking, as he had to fend off your insistent soul’s energy, he kept a lookout over you. But only because you hadn’t given him up to that thing. That’s all it was. It wasn’t like he trusted you over such a thing.

#

Keeping vigil was tiring, all Edgy wanted to do was sleep and laze back. But he couldn’t bring himself to close his sockets for a moment. What if that creature came back? At one point, you started to have a nightmare, you began crying in your sleep and your soul vibrated unhappily and twisted up into the murk, becoming muddied. Only when you started to flail into the glass shards did Edgy intervene, “Hold it lady, we ain’t havin’ that.” Edgy tugged at the link, sent some red magic down into your soul. Pushing back some of the blackness off you. It hissed silently and flinched back away from the aggressive red smoke. You began settling after the brief tussle, Edgy felt your energy rushing down the link into him alongside unconscious gratitude. Sighing in defeat, he allowed you to recharge him. “A real pain.” He murmured as he dozed lightly in your glow.

#

Rattling at the door handle disturbed Edgy’s rest, he glared at the offending doorknob. The demon had finally returned home, from here Edgy’s sensitive sense of smell could pick up heavy amounts of booze. Why humans were addicted to such a foul liquid, he could never understand. Drunken singing as the creature stumbled into the doorway, it stopped as soon as it caught sight of your unconscious body on the floor, “OH! Shit, no, I’m so sorry babe. Heeeeey, you okay down there?” Sniffling as it cries about what a bad boyfriend he was, “Oh babe, I didn’t mean to hurt you, you just can’t lie to me okay? And fuck, in front of my friends? They had to see all that shit. It’s okay babe, I forgive you.” Demon’s ramblings continued as it fought with its shoe. 

What a fucked up, controlling piece of shit. When Edgy thought it had been a sorry excuse of a human, even though most humans were sorry excuses, this creature was truly the cream of the crap. Edgy snickered angrily at his own joke. Demon took one step into the kitchen, “Look, I can make it up, see I’ll take you somewh---” Edgy cut it off by shoving its head with red magic and smacking it into the doorframe. Shocked at the amount of force that he produced against Demon, he paused for a moment.

~~_K a r m a_~~ Edgy’s head hurt.

“S-shit. What the fuck?” It stumbled backward in recoil, swearing, still Edgy didn’t give it a break, pushing it once more backwards against the bedroom door. “Fucking floor is spinning, shit.” Trying to get its balance, Edgy closed the door on its face, locking the bedroom door with a flick of his wrist. 

Some banging, but then it faded away to a grunt and a loud flump on the mattress. Shortly, snoring slowly filled the corridor and Edgy finally backed away from the doorway back to you. With some frustration vented, Edgy climbed under the blanket, hesitating briefly before resting against your stomach, closer to your soul which greeted him with faint recognition. More energy poured into him, he felt like he could’ve shattered from that huge exertion, but your soul took care of him as he drifted off.

 

#

 

BANG! Edgy was jerked awake by the sudden shift of force and your soul squealing in shock. His skull snapping up to look out of the blanket at you lifting your arms in defense. _Fuck! Shit!_ He had meant to keep guard, he growled, feeling the anger coiling in his soul again. _Time fer round two, ya fuckin’ asshole._ He hunched his shoulders and arched ready to pounce as soon as he saw the opportunity. Your arms swiftly broke his eye contact with the Demon’s foot and as you shielded him. _What? Not a-fuckin’-gain, woman._ The kick caught you in the collar bone and you whimpered in pain. 

“Good. You’re awake, lazy cunt.” Fingers clutched your jaw, your hand quickly covering Edgy from sight yet again. “This. Mess. Will. Be. Cleaned. By. Tonight. Do you understand?” Edgy felt your body shaking with each nod. A thunderous rumble filled his chest and he shuffled aggressively, but your hands kept getting in the way. If you weren’t so hurt, Edgy would’ve bitten your damn annoying fingers. _(Maybe he wouldn’t have regardless.)_ You cupped him gently and you began shifting, _Don’t fuckin’ do that._ He mentally sighed as you sat up and winced the whole way in pain. _Told ya._

Hearing the fridge door open, Edgy had the spark of an idea. _Time fer some revenge._ Grabbing the blanket down, Edgy caught sight of his target, a shit eating grin spread on his covered mouth. Glaring as he focused, he coiled his magic around the bowl and threw it downwards onto the floor. Milk sloshed over Demon’s fancy pants and its face twisted angrily. In a tantrum, it stormed away to the bedroom. Edgy couldn’t help but snicker at the dumb look on its face. This was much more fun than he expected. He had to do it again. Peering back over the blanket, he waited till he spotted it rushing out from the bedroom. Focusing his magic onto its shoe, he glued it down to the floor with gravity and successfully tripped Demon over. 

Edgy had to stuff his hands into his mouth as he snorted and snickered loudly. His amusement died instantly when it screeched, “Think that’s funny?” Suddenly, it grabbed an ugly plant pot and threw it straight at you. _I think tha’ fuck not._ Tilting the pots trajectory with a soft push, smashing it nearby instead. Your soul instantly tried to soothe the magic drain. Edgy could get used to this. Nah. Demon’s face swelled with anger, but instead glared at its watch and turned tail out the door. _Damn right, you run._

Wanting to initially cackle, Edgy spotted you staring at him and he shifted guiltily under your gaze. Did you know? Secretly, he didn’t mind if you knew for some reason. A second more ticked by then you dragged your gaze away to look out to the sea of mess ahead. Edgy felt a stronger pang of guilt, he had caused even more mess on top of what was already there. Secretly, he felt it was worth it though for the look on Demon’s face.

Out of nowhere, fear began to rise in Edgy’s soul, he was confused, before he felt you shaking under him. _Oh._ Being this close meant he could feel a lot more down the thin link than usual, though it seemed to only be stronger emotions for now. Trying to suppress the linked fear, he clacked his phalanges on his cheek and looked back at you. You were lifting your shirt to reveal the dark, frightening bruises that marred your skin made Edgy suck in a breath with a hiss. His roaming eyelights couldn’t fail to see that older bruising, cuts and scars were dashed all over. He remembered the ones on your legs and arms, just how many were there? 

The loud crack from last night echoed in his skull and he chewed on his thumb tip. Lowering your top back down as your face paled at a rapid pace and the hint of a hysteric smile tugged at your lips with matching eyes glassing over. Edgy shifted uncomfortably, worried that last night had broken you, but when you attempted to hide yourself, he couldn’t help but feel angry at himself…and at you. Sure, it was his fault, but you didn’t even defend yourself! Who lets someone wail on them like that till their ribs break? You were surely going to dust at this rate with your stupidity and weakness.

Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly had to grip the covers when you leaned forward dry heaving and Edgy was filled with alien confusion, pain, fear and doubt that spilled from you. He felt you trying to fight it down. Watching anxiously, Edgy noticed your soul trying to detach from the murk around it, but the blackness rippled and choked out the slight resistance. It squeezed and squeezed, threatening to crack the sputtering glow. He couldn’t help it when his hand reached out to just touch your arm allowing a thin wisp of red magic to act as a barrier between the dark and you. He saw your face crumbling, but you didn’t cry and then your eyes drifted shut as you collapsed back to the kitchen floor. Fast asleep. 

Edgy pulled his hand back and stared down at his bones. Why was he helping a human of all things? He never would’ve done this in the past. Back then he had never experienced guilt, he had been free, rampant and confident in its absence. Tiredness from all the past neglect, abuse and trauma weighed heavily on him, he didn’t feel like himself fully. Frankly, he was missing his old self, he was stronger than this and ever since he had been tossed around shitty owner to even shittier owner, he had grown weak and flimsy. A ghost of himself. 

Yet, as he slowly regained his energy, he became stronger, tougher. Thinking back to when you picked him up just yesterday, how could he sum it up? Embarassing. _Really fuckin’ embarrassing. Who tha hell was that wimp?!_ Scrunching the blue hoodie over his head, he groaned in shame. He had acted like a stray puppy, complete with wagging tail when you chose him and even played around like a sap earlier in the kitchen. He couldn’t stop replaying the shameful scenes over and over again. _I shoulda just ran away._

There was no way that this house was going to work out, it was only a matter of time before you or he got dusted. _He wasn’t strong enough to stop any real attack._ Or he’d be chucked out. _Would ya do that?_ Surely he had to plan an escape? But…his eyes flicked to you. _Ugh._ If only you hadn’t treated him like a thing. If only you hadn’t ripped his clothes. If only he hadn’t jumped the gun. If only he didn’t lose his temper. If only you’d left the cupboard open for him to see what you were doing. If only Demon was a fucking decent living thing. But Edgy couldn’t cling to ifs, what was done was done.

He kept his vigil up, but moved away from you, not wanting to deal with this turmoil and the shame that gnawed at him.

 

#

Softer afternoon light pours in, stirring you once more from slumber. Edgy’s eyelights instantly snapped to you and he saw the deep bags under your eyes, how empty you looked. It sent a cold shiver down his spine, he’d seen that look in many fallen Bitties. For some stupid reason, you tried to get up, you doubled over in pain, yet you still clung to the tabletop and steadied yourself. As you gazed out to the huge fuck up that he had down, he saw your pale face drain even further. 

Edgy wanted to slap your hands as you began to gather cleaning products and fill the sink bowl with hot, soapy water. Why would you even think to clean all this shit when you were in so much pain? Your shoulders seemed to loosen as you swirled your hands in the hot water and you stared as if it held all the answers to what happened last night. Struggling was a cute word for what was happening to you. Every twinge and wince you made as you scrubbed away at his mess sent waves of disgrace crashing in the hollow cavern that would be his stomach. 

Edgy felt he could’ve dusted himself when he saw you just continue through cleaning as fucking glass shards dropped from your cuts. You had to be insane, no normal person could do this. Edgy knew somewhat of the terror that drove you, the teeth of the demon that nipped at your heels constantly. Your brow was full of sweat which you didn’t wipe away and your fingers were shaking as you scoured the floor. This was all his fault. He couldn’t take it. His instincts warred with what he was about to do. Sighing as he tugged his sleeves and stepped closer.

Calling forth his magic, he cautiously lifted a shard in front of you, gauging your reaction. When you just gaped, he moved it into the bag near you and looked away as he gathered more shards. “H-how!?” He nearly dropped the glass from the shock of your voice, so he glanced at you, you were wide-eyed staring at him. Not knowing what you were thinking scared him enough that he actually did drop the glass. _Now I gon fuckin’ done it._ Another fuck up. It was only a little bit of magic, but apparently that was too much for you. Soon you’d be too freaked out and would send him back to get put to “sleep”, what a fucking joke. 

Covering his skull before he could see your eyes turn from shock to fear, he shortcutted to the hallway and leaned against the wall with a sigh. He really was a mess. His emotions all over the place, the strength of even a small link to you made it harder for him to control himself. You were quiet for so long. Edgy fidgeted, you hadn’t started screaming or calling anyone. Without a way to know what you would do, his thoughts spiraled downwards. What the hell kind of shit is this? Why was he so anxious?! This wouldn’t be the first time he was returned, _it’d be the last though._ He sucked in a breath and held it, trying to cool down and steady his skull. Spiraling like this was what made this mess in the first place, but it was so damn hard. 

“Edgy?” Your soft voice, calm, called to him. He returned to you, he needed to know what you were thinking. Ramming his hands into the shitty Sansy pockets so you wouldn’t see the faint tremble. You coughed, nearly making him jump out of his bones, “Thank you Edgy for helping, even after last night.” Your voice was thick with guilt, he felt pissed that you blamed yourself, even if he blamed you a bit too. Conflicted. “I’m sorry. I upset you. I’m not sure if you can understand me, but I get why you did this.” Your arm flinched as you waved to the kitchen. “Can you forgive me?” You sounded like you could weep, and you brought a trembling finger close to him. Anger rose before he could stomp it down, he snarled as you reached out to him, pushing your finger away. This was his fault. All his fault. Illogical. He had just been blaming you, but he couldn’t stop criticizing himself at that moment. It really did feel like it had all been his fuck up. His twisted need for revenge when you had been making him clothes as an apology. Yeah, you messed up. But…but fuck. He twisted up his front, jabbing himself hard and then threw his arms, all this was his fucking fault. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, broken. The growl ripped from his mouth, if he could speak to you, he’d shout at you. Luckily, he held his teeth shut and turned away. He was the one who had sparked your beating. Edgy couldn’t accept that last night had frightened him to the core of his soul. Watching you being beaten to a paste, you probably had a broken rib because of him, that scared him. Not that he wasn’t surprised that humans did that to each other, but he’d only seen shit people get as good as they gave. Not so unbalanced like last night. You were crushed like a bug under that demon’s foot. The trembling began at his chest and grew outwards, he was feeling so much anger, ~~fear~~ and pain. 

But not as much as you were. Straightening, Edgy waved his wrists again and picked up the glass shards again. You stared dumbfounded, then he nodded his head towards the mess. “You want me to tidy with you?” Sheesh, it took you awhile to get the hint, rolling his eyelights in his sockets. You panted, winced and groaned the whole way through, but it was silent as you worked together. It eased a bit of his pain as the kitchen began to look less like a rockslide. Edgy could feel it taking toll on his soul though, he’d been pushing his magic far too much and it was beginning to mess up slightly. Sighing, as he cracked his knuckles and stretched, he felt the relief reverberating in his bones. 

Pushing through, you both managed to get the large pieces, but then you started to pick up even the smaller pieces. He wanted to pull his sockets again, at least have a break woman, but these were much smaller pieces so he flicked his wrist once more and collected as many splinters he could. Instantly, you smiled at him and he felt that twinge in his soul. You stood up to grab a mop and cleaned the flood, he frowned and realized how exhausted he was. Wiping his skull of the sweat and yawned tiredly, he could see no more work for him, so he leaned back against the wall, resting. 

Eventually, the room looked spotless, maybe even cleaner than before _if that’s even possible._ Scoffing, he glanced up at the counter. Remembering how hungry he was, he really wondered if there was more food. You shifted like you felt terrible, emotions crossed your face before you finally limped to cupboard and pulled out a white bowl with a red border. Assuming it was food, but not wanting to appear too eager, he watched as you poured hot water into the bowl and waited. Of course, you kept turning to look at him and not wanting to meet your eyes, he looked away. Always to return to look at you again.

For some reason, you pulled out a brown bowl and filled it with long yellow string. Is that pasta? It looked a bit too wobbly for that. Pushing that bowl towards him after blowing all over it (weird), you demonstrated that it was edible (duh). Edgy felt his nose wrinkle up at how you went back to treating him like he was stupid. Although, when he looked down at the bowl he realized something. You had clothed him (even if they were shitty), fed him and made him a bed. More than he could say for any home he’d been in. A strong urge to not eat hit him, he didn’t deserve this, but his soul was hurting, so he gave in. Scooping up the noodles, he tasted it. It tasted like disappointment. He had already grown use to a certain quality to your cooking, even if his life had been filled with dry biscuits, scraps and air. His soul however had other ideas, it still craved more when he’d finished and seeing your discarded leftovers, he shortcutted over to them and gorged his soul some more. 

Belatedly realizing that you were filling up the sink bowl again, he started to feel some apprehension. He looked down at his clothes. _Fuck._ He really needed to learn to eat without making a mess, it seemed to lead to shit shows. Already knowing what was happening, he resigned himself to his fate and continued to eat the noodles as you limped away. He hated seeing you battle to even walk. 

You softly yelped from around the corner, Edgy panicked thinking the demon was back. Shortcutting straight to the doorway, he saw you clutching at the frame and holding your rib. Self-loathing sat in the pit of his soul. Bending down to pick up the clothing he had dropped earlier, you turned, a little surprised but smiled nonetheless at him, “Come on, Edgy. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Hating every moment that was going to happen, he went back to the sink. That’s when he realized he had to take off his clothing. _Like hell I’ll do it._ He scuffed his feet against the rubber seal, feeling how it sank under his bones, pushing between the gaps. But when you tripped coming over to place the clothing on the counter, he knew he had to. “Think you can clean yourself? I got some nicer clothing for you to wear.” Of course, he could clean himself, he just didn’t want you to look at him. “I won’t force you this time, I’m sorry.” You blushed with shame, the red bringing colour to your skin. It looked-

Flinging off his clothing, he quickly got into the water, coughing once to clear his thoughts. This water was so hot it obviously made his blush come out. Yep. Picking up his old clothing, you deliberately gave him privacy, which he was grateful for. Scraping at his bones to get rid of the old stains of food, he felt the slight cracks. His body was disgusting, and he felt the desperate need to cover himself up. Looking around for something, you discreetly pushed a towel towards him, he snatched it up, quickly wrapping himself up. 

Wrapped up warm, Edgy knew he couldn’t stay like this and knew what was coming once again. He didn’t want them, but you pushed the new clothes next to the towel bundle. Silent for a second or two as his mind struggles. Those damn clothes. They’re what kept him here. They’re what started the huge mistake he’d made. He peered out at them, he didn’t deserve them. Looking at you, he pleaded for you to give him back the old clothing. You just nodded encouragingly towards them, expectancy in your eyes. Edgy could feel his expression twist, you had made them _just fer me._. 

Shaking the thought from his head, he caught his phalanges trembling as they stretched out towards the black jacket. _So soft._ It felt so fucking soft, his claws stroking the yellow fluff inside. He’d never felt something like this, especially as his own clothes. _HIS_ Maybe this was a joke, no way you’d give something so nice to him. You made no move to take them back and laugh at him, so he gripped the red turtleneck and shorts. Both so cozy. They felt right. Perfect even, he held them tight to his towel covered chest. 

Waves of emotion threatened to unbalance him, this was his first true gift. Something carefully made. At that moment, he didn’t feel like he was just a shitty pet in your eyes, but someone that mattered enough for you to apologise to. He knew you were truly sorry for what happened yesterday, it made him regret how he had acted. Wishing he could take it back, he wondered what it would’ve been like if you had given him these before the bad happened. This was too much for him to take, so he distracted himself by sneaking the clothing under the towel. 

The first thing Edgy noticed is how well they fitted loosely. Nothing was tight, but neither did anything fall off him. He could rub his face into the turtleneck or hide, deep pockets were in both the jacket and shorts. The second is how fucking snug they really were, his bones felt so good against them. All the scratchy shop bought clothes and the shitty t-shirt were utter sandpaper compared to these. He hadn’t realised how much his bones suffered till they were caressed by softness. The third was the detail, they literally had zippers, cords and stuffing. Where did he even begin to compile what he felt. It was indescribable.

So, he just walked out, to see what you thought, not that he cared if you didn’t like them. You wouldn’t get them back without a fight. Shoving his hands in the deep short pockets, feeling a kind of relief, he hid his growing grin in the turtleneck. Looking up at you, he watched your face mirror his, “You look so cool. Do you like it?” He _felt_ cool, it’s true that clothing made the bitty. Huh? That wasn’t the saying? Fuck it. Nodding once to show his approval and to keep hidden, you blinked in shock and then grinned even wider. 

_Wow._ Eyelights swelling at the sight, but when he took in the bruises on your face, he frowned and hated himself all over again. A soft chuckle tickled his earholes, but when he looked back your face was already upset and scared, eyes wildly roaming the kitchen. What was wrong? He didn’t understand. As you fretted, Edgy pulled closer, your soul was spasming in stress, making him slightly stress out in response. What was happening? Did you know something he didn’t? 

When you caught sight of him, something akin to thought flitted through your eyes, then emotions clashed in them and you began to clack your teeth. More thoughts, more emotions and you lean forward to him when you face settled into anxiety. Tucking a loose strand behind your ear, you whimpered, “Edgy? Think you can help me again?” As if he did anything in the first place, but he listened albeit cautiously. You tried stuttering, breaking up words, mixing them up, but eventually you blurted out, “Want to g-go to the shops with me? It’s not far and I won’t t-take too long, I promise.” Wringing your hands slightly, you waited for him to respond. It was a question he wasn’t expecting, and he wondered why you had asked him, instead of just forcing him to go. You looked so scared, yet careful hope begged him. “P-please?” Your voice broke, needing him. _What if I fuck up again? ___

__Feeling his bones lock up, he stiffly fidgeted. A flash of embarrassment flushed your cheeks, “N-neverm—” Edgy held up his hand, letting him have a second to think before he slowly nodded. He thought about you going out alone where you could bump into the demon without him knowing. He didn’t like it one bit. A wave of relief hit Edgy through the link, he hadn’t expected you to feel so strongly about it. It made him feel…wanted. A dangerous thought, he waved it away. You laughed with sheer reprieve, as you glanced at yourself, you turned to him, “I won’t be long Edgy, first I need to shower, just wait here please,” You smiled apologetically, as if you were inconveniencing him. You really were a nutjob apologizing to him._ _

__You walked off. Alone. Edgy followed you quietly behind and allowed you to close the door on him. Resting against the door, he heard you faltering around inside and he felt sick to his soul. The sound of water and the sweet smell of spice, oranges and something syrupy ended his anxiety, but the softer tinkle of glass reminded him again to be angry. Blood displaced the gentle smells, and he threw himself further into a dark pit. He felt so volatile. Emotions swinging all over the place. The tiniest thing flung him to the sky or to the deepest darkest core._ _

__Hearing the shower turn off made him force himself out of his wallowing and focus on the sounds you made. After what felt like forever, you appeared. Flushed from the heat, hair damp, looking healthier and refreshed, Edgy felt a little calmer. …. Till he saw your clothing. He literally saw how everything made you look like a binbag. You had such shitty clothes, yet you practically gave him a king’s outfit. _What tha actual fuck._ He knew as if it was an established fact that this was the demon’s fault. Somehow, it was. _ _

__Not noticing him with the bundle of dirty rags, you nearly tripped over him and he blipped backwards, worried for your fall. You managed to keep upright, but Edgy didn’t trust it. You smiled inwardly, happily. Crouching down, you began to ramble, “Where am I going to keep you when we’re walking around the shops? The cart has a baby seat. But what about on the way there? Maybe in my purs-“ _Ah hell no._ Interrupting you, he shortcutted on your shoulder, your soul happily murmured and connected him to your energy. Getting himself comfy, he held onto your sweet-smelling hair and ignored your confusion and encouragements to be elsewhere. He knew he had won when you grumbled, and his grin signaled his victory. At least up here, he can watch for assholes and Demon. _Eh, same thing._ When you gasped and flinched in pain standing back up, Edgy sighed wondering why you had even crouched down. What a tough job lay ahead for him. _ _

__Although anxiety and nausea fought within your soul, Edgy soothed it with a light wisp of magic. You reached for the handle and opened the door. A single pause as he considered whether he should really do this, but he clung to your hair determined. He faced the outside head on._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 
> 
> I don't think I'll ever stop thanking you guys for all the lovely comments, kudos and bookmarks, so suffer my gratitude once more.
> 
> Good news, I'm nearly fully recovered from the trachea infection and ploughing on with this story. 
> 
> I even managed to pull out a doodle of how I envisioned our Edgy's outfit in this tale. Big zips, hips and buttons are definitely my thing. There is enough room in that turtleneck for him to hide his whole skull inside. (Sorry if you don't like the image, I'm not the best of doodlers.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> What other outfits would we like to create for Edgy? Surely we don't just make the one. ;3
> 
> Let's hope the pair's shopping trip ends without any hitches~
> 
> Edit 05/03/2019: Changed some pronouns again, reader was only meant to use he for one moment deliberately. Made some slip ups later in the chapter.


	5. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Come on, you can do it. It's only a shopping trip, nothing will happen.**
> 
> \-------------  
>  _What's with all these fuckin' Bitties!?...wait, what's that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever tag warning, especially for the upcoming chapters~

**This was a huge mistake.** Chest tight and painful as you take rapid, shallow breaths, the panic beginning to rise in your chest. Your eyes snap from wall to wall, nerves jittering and your aches become more painful, begging you to return to the safety of your apartment. The corridors were getting longer and longer, yet they became smaller and smaller as the walls slowly crept closer. Why was it so hard to breathe in here?

 

Squeezing your sleeves tight, your nails biting into your palms as you stumble outside. It wasn’t until the click of a door opening that you jump in fright. Your stomach drops to your knees at the sight of your neighbour’s thin smile. Your vision wobbles as she takes in a deep breath preparing to speak, how do you socialize without Dec around? Everything feels so drawn out, yet at the same time it all rushes by. “So, you DO come out, do you? Tell your jackass of a boyfriend to keep the noise down or I’ll phone the police next time.” The harshness of her voice has you sweating heavily, your mouth dries out as you flap your mouth open uselessly. As her eyes start to roam down your body, panic pushes you into stammering, “I-I’ll ask h-him to keep the T.V down.” Surely that was the reason, right? You knew Dec liked to watch his shows loud when he could. For a moment, the lady pauses, “Yeah… right.” And slams her door hard enough to rattle the wall lights. 

 

Instant relief sags your shoulders, somehow you had managed to get through that conversation. But as you continue your journey through the apartment block, the nervousness creeps back. Voices crept through doors and around corners, you couldn’t risk messing up in another conversation. Actively avoiding the building’s residents, you go as far as to wait around corners and take the stairs to sneak past chattering groups. You weren’t well liked in the complex and you could feel whenever you were out with Dec that judging eyes followed you wherever you went. Dec hated it, hated the building, and always reminded you to behave and how the people here were not to be trusted. For most the part, you kept interactions to a minimum with others since you were nearly always with Dec. Mostly. You hit the last step on the stairs and you see the entrance’s glass doors ahead with bright light shining through, warming the carpet. Glowing in the light, a portly lady sat on a chair outside their door, enjoying the sunlight.

 

You smile, her pleasantly surprised face greets you back. Wholesome, warm and always wearing the ever-present smell of freshly baked bread like a perfume, the kindly lady of the first-floor waves, standing and ushers you to come over. Shyly, you make your way over to her and instantly feel her warm, doughy arms embrace you softly. Her deep, brown eyes twinkle and dimples deepen, “Hello chickadee, where you off to today?” Peeping around you, “No boy today?” You chuckle, ever since you had moved in, Sunny had been steadfast in greeting you at every point, and true to her name she was like the sunshine after a dreary day. 

 

“No, he’s at work again today. It seems to be going well.” Sunny waved her hand dismissively, her eyes sharpen and the twinkle dissolves as she sweeps your appearance. It wasn’t as invasive as your neighbour’s, but you did shift uncomfortably. Slowly lifting her gaze back up, she begins to beam at you softly, “Well, well, I don’t think we’ve met before.” For a silly, confused moment you look at her wildly, before you follow Sunny’s gaze. Edgy was bristling defensively in your hair, bright pinpricks flickering amongst your locks. 

 

Leaning forward, peering closely to the grumbling bitty. “Hmmm, I can see your handiwork already, chickie. What lovely clothes you have…?” She looks at you questioningly. “Edgy.” Quickly answering. Sunny rumbles happily, “Edgy, huh? Haha, a bit on the nose, isn’t it? But a good name nonetheless.” She shifts closer to get a better look, but a low growl warns her. Worry flashes in your heart, but Sunny simply grins and stands her ground.

 

“What a shy lad, not at all like my Dart,” laughing broadly. You hear Edgy splutter.

 

Curious, “Dart?” 

 

“Oh yes, you haven’t seen my cute, little boy yet. He’s very enthusiastic and loves to help me when baking, wait a moment.” Popping back into her pastel pink door, decorated with a flower wreath, then shortly returning with her hands cupped. “Haha, sorry, he’s quite tired from kneading all the dough this morning.”

 

At her offering, you gazed at a small skeleton nestled in her hands fast asleep. Dressed in the store-bought outfits you saw the other day, grey “body armour” with loosely glued shoulder pads and a blue ribbon tied around the collar into a bow. Dart appears slightly softer than Edgy and his rounded teeth were set in a content smile. 

 

“He’s a real cutie,” You grin wanting to see closer, but feeling Edgy stiffen, you move a bit backwards to make sure the bitty didn’t fall off.

 

“My goodness, do I love him though. Ever since I walked out on my ass of an ex-husband, this boy has been the light of my life.” And you could see it, in the way she cradles Dart as if the bitty was a precious gem. “Don’t know what I’d do without him.” You can’t help but watch awestruck as Sunny leans forward and presses an affectionate kiss on Dart’s skull. The bitty sighs happily and snuggles his face in her palm.

 

Sunny continues to cradle the bitty to her chest, “Seeing your lad dressed up so smartly, I would love for Dart to wear something of yours. I still have that gorgeous poncho you made for me.” She presses a hand to her face, happily smiling. Remembering that woolen poncho makes you sheepishly, your cheeks feel tinged with heat. Drawing the conversation back to what Sunny wants for Dart, you both banter as you discuss the design and prices, being adamant that she only pays for the fabric. The deal ended with fresh baked bread and pastries for a month, alongside fabric costs. 

 

As you begin to leave, Sunny grabs your hand affectionately, “Remember chickadee, that if there’s any trouble, you can always come to me.” She winks, “Or just come pop in for a cup of tea and biscuit anytime.” Her warm, caring nature makes your heart swell happily. Waving a small goodbye, you feel refreshed even though you throb with pain. Edgy twists around to stare at Sunny and Dart as you leave the building. 

 

#

 

What instantly hits you is the intensity of being outside, so much space and how small you feel in the vastness. It causes your stomach to feel hollow, a pull dragging down to your hips. You can’t help the quiver that starts at your lips and travels down your body, but the cheeriness of time spent with Sunny pushes you to take a shaky step forward, then another. Clasping at your shoulder near Edgy for support, you feel their foot rest against your finger tip. 

 

The sound of traffic, people and roadworks clash setting your nerves and pains aflame, you can feel yourself waver the more you continue. Sucking in a sharp breath you watch the ground pass under you as you trace the way to the shops. Careful not to bump into anyone, you faintly feel Edgy growl and spit a few times. A faint worry makes you consider turning back, but you were already halfway to the shops. It was quite the distance and you were used to Dec driving you everywhere, even if it was just a five-minute walk. 

 

You take a quick shortcut through the park to walk in the shade. Muggy heat radiates on your flushed skin, and you stop a few times to rest on different benches. You try to lean forward as you recover, but it’s impossible with the constant agony in your ribs. Holding your side, the tears swim in your eyes and you have to bite back a whimper. Edgy leans a little into your neck, that little support soothing you to press on.

 

#

 

Eventually your feet drag you to the front of the store, you gratefully take a shopping cart and lean against it, taking the weight off your sore legs. Compelling yourself to move inside, you immediately notice the hustle and bustle of the shop. It’s crowded, way too crowded. Children squawk as they tug at their parents’ clothes, teenagers guffaw at various products, staff members huff as they return items to where they belong, couples chatter in their private worlds and you stand alone as waves of panic roll over you. 

 

As you take a step forward, it suddenly feels like every eye in the shop lands on you. Sickness coils and burns your throat, tears welling once more against your will. Were you shaming Dec with your unsightly appearance? Combing your fingers through your hair, straightening your cardigan cuffs, you desperately try to correct yourself. You wipe at your face quickly, comb your hair again and tug your shirt down. Isolation closes in faster, your fingers tremble and you clutch the handles once more. **I’m not alone, I’m not alone,** you chant to yourself when Edgy grips your shoulder tightly. 

 

Clenching your teeth, you make your way into the dairy aisle. You spot a crouching person with a bitty sitting in their purse. Taller than Edgy, still looking similar, it was dressed in a bright, pink suit, a small, glittering tiara perched upon their skull. Edgy scoffs, clacking its teeth like a ‘tsk’. The bitty blinks a pair of bright, blue eyelights at you and then flinches before taking cover in the purse. A little forlorn, you feel a pang of sorrow as you remember all the bitties that had hid from you at the pet store. You watch as the owner tries to coo the bitty back out to no avail. 

 

Edgy hisses at the purse as you pass by, it jolts unhappily and the person glares at you with disgust. You murmur an apology, walking away faster, you probably didn’t need milk anyway… The further you wander into the store, the more you notice other bitties. A lot of them were Baby Blues, but you could see plenty of the other breeds. Very few were perching like Edgy, the others were in bags or rucksacks, some in the baby seats of the trollies or even carried in baby slings. You note that a lot of them wore the same outfits as each other, the baby blues wearing the same ‘body armour’ as Dart.

 

But you didn’t see any red bitties…

 

Someone else noticed this fact and came over energetically, “Oh wow, I’ve never seen a /red/ bitty before! Is that a new brand? Like wow, look at its clothes! Hope they update the other clothes like that! It looks so punk, haha.” The woman rambles on and you were unable to speak in response. Your attention wanders to a significantly larger bitty…a Papy? He was dressed in black and red clothing, making him look mean. But the cute smile as it sits and swings its legs in the trolley seat makes it look so gentle. You feel yourself smile softly at the innocent act, then you tune back to the owner’s enthused voice, “Man, I love shopping here with Pappers, it absolutely adores the pasta bar here. Can’t get enough of the stuff. What’s your bitty like? Looks like it’d definitely eat raw meat, how badass.” Pappers waves at Edgy, who turns around on your shoulder. “Haha, oh Pappers, you want to see the little bitty? Come here and say hi!” Before you could refuse, the woman had brought the eager Pappers close to your shoulder.

 

Pappers hops out of the cupped hands and instantly bounces into Edgy with a hug. “Greetings!” Pappers chirped, the bitty’s voice is shockingly high and loud. 

 

Then it all happens so fast. Suddenly, Edgy shoots up, snarling and snapping, furiously shoving Pappers off your shoulder. You manage to catch Pappers causing them to cringe away and begin to hiccup, “Owwie.” Pappers holds out its arms to the woman, who instantly scoops the crying bitty up and hugs tightly to her chest. A noise of scorn barked out of her mouth and the woman’s face scrunched up.

 

“What the actual fuck is your problem!? That freak nearly damaged my Pappers!!” Not even waiting for your reply, the woman shoves angrily into your shoulder, hitting your ribs on the way as she storms off in a fury. You buckle over the trolley handles, tears stinging your eyes as you try to keep control over the pain. Breathing in shallowly to avoid anymore pain, you feel your face blanching and a cold sweat creeping down your arms and spine. Dragging your feet listlessly, you manage to make your way from the aisle to the nearby toilets.

 

Clattering the stall door open, with enough space for the trolley to enter as well, you take refuge from everything. You grasp your wrist and twist it to relieve yourself, scratching nails against it. This was all too much. This was your stupidest idea yet. You were constantly fucking up and making things worse. Everything was still hurting, you should’ve waited for Dec to help you, maybe he’ll be mad that you went without him? You want to screech into your hands. **Help me.**

 

A loud bang startles you. Edgy recoils and lowers its bare foot back down, the stall’s wall sporting a scuff. The bitty looks ashamed as it glances back at you, then it walks back across your shoulder and flumps back down near your hair. Looking at Edgy’s sullen face, you don’t feel the need to berate it. You take a few moments to calm down, while Edgy silently waits, clacking its fingers together. 

 

#

 

Leaving the stall took all your might, more than you’d care to admit. The small stall had quickly become a haven in the vastness of the shop. Yet, the thought of Dec returning home to find that not only had you gone out alone, you couldn’t even manage to do something simple like shopping, spurred you to trudge back out into the fray. Your wrist stung but it settles your nerves to press it into the trolley handle.

 

Luckily, no-one else seems to bother you. Relaxing slightly as you place food into your trolley, you hear a hearty voice, “Hey! Wanna try some of this delicious cheese and wine?” A man spoke out to passing customers merrily, “How about some Dutch Edam, young lady?” His shiny eyes met yours, you couldn’t say no and take a piece. The creamy, nutty flavour rolls along your tongue and you make small appreciative noises. “Haha, it’s good isn’t it? How about some for the little fella?” The shop assistant holds some up to Edgy, who eyes the piece warily.

 

You nod encouragingly, you pop some more in your mouth to show the bitty it was okay to eat. Hesitantly, Edgy reaches out and snags the piece back, coiling back into the refuge of your hair. A small, mellow growl vibrates in your ear and you giggle as you order a large wedge to enjoy at home with Edgy. The man chuckles, “You’re in luck today, there’s a lot of taste testers around the shop with a 10% discount, so please have a look! See you next time!” Waving you off, he returns to his pitch, enticing a couple to try some French wine.

 

As you walk away, you realise you have no idea what your bitty likes to eat, or if it does indeed have any preferences. Thinking about the refusal of BittyBites, you decide to go to the taste stalls, if you didn’t take too long of course. Shuffling towards bright tables, you were too absorbed in your thoughts about Edgy to notice the groups of people milling around.

 

“Yoohoo! Wanna try somma’ smoked salmon?” A boisterous woman holds out a platter of finely sliced salmon to you. Edgy instantly perks up and snatches a slice so fast it makes the assistant jolt then laugh uproariously. “An e’ger bitty, huh? Never hadda one swipe food so fast! Must love da stuff.” Yet when you look at Edgy, it looks slightly disappointed and deflates back into the crook of your neck. 

 

“Hmm? Don’t look too happy about dat, does it?” The woman tilts her head, a finger presses to her cheek. You smile politely, but still take a portion for later. Refusing after trying something seems quite rude. Edgy and you sample a few more things, it gags at chocolate truffles, spitting them out instantly. Curious, the bitty tries bratwurst, which makes them muffle a groan, but they still seem unsatisfied wanting more with each new sample. That is, till you came to a particular stall.

 

“How about some condiments to go with all that food you got there, missy! We just stocked some great tasting Tahini, perfect for salads and dips.” 

 

You walk over, remembering all the wasted condiments on the floor. The kindly man happily hands you a small platter with different dips, small pieces of meat and a couple of fries. “This ketchup has a really spicy kick to it, really adds to the richness of a nice beef burger.” You savour the tangy taste with a small chopped piece of burger. Edgy looks intrigued, so you pass the bitty some as well. As soon as the ketchup slathered burger piece passes its teeth, they rumble with mild contentment. “Perfect with crab, this mayonnaise is also great with fries, a proper comfort sauce.” The assistant continues to point to each condiment as you take pieces and appreciate the man’s obvious food love. Edgy was just as obvious with their appreciation, practically wresting each sample away. 

 

“Oh! Finally, is the classic mustard, perfect for rubbing with spices for a roasted pork.” After trying, you hand a small piece to Edgy, not expecting such a massive reaction. Instantly, their eyes became enormous, glowing, heart-shaped saucers, a small tremble shook its frame as the bitty places its hands deep into its mouth, seemingly relishing every drop. Standing up suddenly, Edgy plunges its phalanges into the mustard and repeat the strange sucking of hands. “Well would you look at that, buddy is a right condiment connoisseur. Think that’s definitely a winner, lil’ fella.” 

 

You giggle, “Yeah, he definitely loves it.” Edgy drops a globule of mustard, then recovers from the shock of dropping it, to look forlornly at the floor. Smiling, you raise the plate back to your bitty, but it didn’t seem very interested this time. Popping the plate in the provided bin, you thank the man for the samples and enter the condiment aisle to buy some.

 

As you scrutinize each bottle, you slowly feel Edgy’s anxious gaze on you till you pick up the mustard sauce. His eyes turn back into smaller hearts and look longingly at the mustard bottle. Placing it in the trolley, you turn away to grab some mayonnaise. A weight settles on your shoulder and a deep purr vibrates you. Edgy was holding the mustard, rubbing his face nonchalantly against it. At your staring, he seems to snap out of his trance and stares right back as if challenging you, daring you to do or say something about it. You didn’t, biting back a snicker. You go to pop the mayo into the trolley and…you don’t remember putting **that** much mustard in… Peering at Edgy suspiciously, the bitty is suddenly very interested in the teabags on the shelves.

 

**How cute.**

 

“Mommy! A wed sonzy!!” A bubbly girl with pigtails rushes over to you, pointing excitedly. Edgy freezes mid-purr.

 

**_Edgy’s Pov_ **

 

_This was a huge fuckin’ mistake._ The massive pressure of your soul weighed heavily, being so close to the intensity of your panic and pain splashed over him in persistent waves. He could see the sheer strain it caused on your soul which struggled to keep its glow, drowning in the eddies of black tar. With each rapid breath you took, he was jostled up and down, making his bones rattle uncomfortably. The flood of alarm and agony set off his own nerves and he felt himself eyeing the walls suspiciously with you. 

 

A sharp tang of blood hit him, and he looked down to see drips of blood splattering on the floor from your shaking hands. Worried he glanced up at you, but you didn’t even seem to notice, your eyes were glazed over and the sickening glow of panic glistened in them eerily. He didn’t have a chance to find what was causing it before you nearly flung him off with a sudden jolt. Dread filled your soul when a stupid looking human appeared from a doorway, their blotchy face sneering down at you. An instinctual growl rumbled in his ‘throat,’ their soul was dim and the sides sharper than the tongue that lashed out, “So you DO come out, do you? Tell your jackass of a boyfriend to keep the noise down or I’ll phone the police next time.” Edgy felt like smacking the human while they took in your appearance, they sniffed in disgust as their upper lip curled. _Who tha’ hell ya judgin’, dumbass?_ “I-I’ll ask h-him to keep the T.V down.” Just for a moment, the dumbass faltered, the shock and confusion on their face was reflected in their soul. Edgy watched it wobble in doubt as if wanting to correct what you had said, but it quickly tried to solidify once more, hardening its shell, “Yeah… right.” The loud slam of their door vibrated painfully through his bones.

 

A tendril of relief offered Edgy some respite from your intense emotions while he took the time to register what was around him. The sight made his nasal ridge wrinkle in disgust. Wall paper peeled away in corners, wet splotches creeping up to the ceiling. Flickering lights made the halls look sketchy at best and dangerous at worse. The apartment building was in utter shambles, but it was far from being the worst place Edgy had seen or lived in. As you passed by doors, Edgy could feel, but not see, the souls behind each one. Some bright trying to eke their way through life, some dim that lashed out in black stormclouds, but nothing like the pure sludge of the Demon. 

 

Through the winding corridors, Edgy could sense the other humans before you could, yet somehow you managed to know and avoid every pack of them. Which worked fine for Edgy, the less humans the better. But of course, that didn’t last. One of your soul’s few tendrils perked up and began to strengthen in colour.

 

Upon sneaking down the last stairway, the reason why became clear to Edgy. A warm, shockingly green soul basked in the sunlight then hummed happily upon recognizing yours. It reached out and soothed your soul with soft murmurs. Their soul had a thick cord leading back into the door behind the figure, but Edgy couldn’t make out what it was connected to. As you drew closer, Edgy could see faint traces of scars on the woman’s soul, long healed and held together with faint silvery white glue. Carefully pulling you into a warm hug, Edgy saw the effect of the two souls being so close to each other, they vibrated happily giving and taking energy to one another. 

 

 ~~He felt jealous.~~ Crushing down an ugly emotion, Edgy focused his attention on the human, “Hello chickadee, where you off to today?” Only Edgy noticed the flicker of discontent along her soul as she looked behind you, “No boy today?” A small growl from their soul, made Edgy want to snicker. This woman definitely did NOT like that Demon. You chuckled nervously, slightly shaking him back and forth, your soul registering the dislike even if you did not. 

 

“No, he’s at work again today. It seems to be going well.” Sunny waved her hand dismissively, more grumbling emanated from her soul as she took in your appearance, her sharp eyes seeing every bruise, scratch and your bent posture. Beginning to ripple unhappily wanting to point out the injuries, the soul stilled upon feeling the distress from yours and eased up its anger. Slowly lifting her gaze back up, flicking as she noticed Edgy, a little soft shock of registration on her face before she beamed softly, “Well, well, I don’t think we’ve met before.” Edgy did not like being looked at, his mind raced with questions as his shoulders tensed up. _What do ya want, huh?_ But he could feel his soul wasn’t really into being angry, so he settled for growling. 

 

She didn’t come too close, but it was still enough to have him rumbling another warning. The woman’s eyes roamed over him, a look of pride filled them. “Hmmm, I can see your handiwork already, chickie. What lovely clothes you have…?” She looked back at you questioningly. “Edgy.” Edgy liked how you said it instantly, he glowered with challenge. _Got a problem wit’ that?_ The woman rumbled happily, “Edgy, huh? Haha, a bit on the nose, isn’t it?” _I could bite ya nose._ “But a good name nonetheless.” _Oh…_ A little traitorous pride worked its way to his blushing cheeks, she shifted closer, causing a tiny growl to halfsoully warn her away. 

 

“What a shy lad, not at all like my Dart,” laughing broadly with a cheeky, knowing grin. _W-WHAT!? I AIN’T SHY, YA OLD BAG OF MEAT!!_ Edgy in his embarrassed fury couldn’t focus enough to hear what was being said, before the woman turned away excitedly and ran inside. Still simmering, he felt two souls practically sing to each other from behind the obnoxiously pink door. Curious, he listened carefully as the two serenading souls came closer to the door, Edgy felt his jaw drop in shock. 

 

The green soul’s link to a Baby Blue’s small soul-shard was so intense. Deep love flowed back and forth, this woman…saw this Baby Blue as much as a person as you and herself. At this distance, Edgy could clearly see the glue in both souls…green glued together the Blue’s soul-shard making it heart shaped and silvery white filled the cracks in the green, each healing the other. It looked…right. Edgy crushed feelings that were welling up. 

 

 ~~S O U L B O N D~~

 

Edgy winced as a headache pushed at his skull and he grimaced as he tried to focus on the woman instead. The woman’s eyes were glowing with affection, “Haha, sorry, he’s quite tired from kneading all the dough this morning.” Edgy could indeed smell food on both her and the bitty. Grinding his teeth together, feelings he didn’t want swirled inside of him. They even did stuff together…

 

Then, as if offering a great treasure to you, the woman raised the bitty gently towards you and your face slackened in awe. A little pucker flashed on your forehead as you took in the clothes of the bitty, then smoothed out as you peered at the face. A soft smile spreading, “He’s a real cutie,” Edgy instantly felt his spine stiffen. Is that the kind of bitty you like then? He remembered how you had asked to see a Sansy first… Something gnawed low in his soul.

 

“My goodness, do I love him though. Ever since I walked out on my ass of an ex-husband.” The cracks trembled slightly. “This boy has been the light of my life” Silver white rushed to soothe the quivering cracks instantly, “Don’t know what I’d do without him.” Edgy knew that if either were to ever dust, the other would br… _DID YA JUST KISS ‘IM!? WHAT THE FUCK!_ Edgy was shaking before he knew it, staring with his sockets snuffed. That bastard Blue sighed happily, his face hidden from the humans as he looked up at Edgy with pompous grin, wiggling his shitty face into the woman’s palm. Edgy felt his face flush with rage, the urge to wipe that smug look straight off the other bitty’s skull, but only the guilt from causing you so much pain last night held him back. Sitting down sullenly, he stared as the bastard Blue curled up contently.

 

“Seeing your lad dressed up so smartly, I would love for Dart to wear something of yours. I still have that gorgeous poncho you made for me.” She pressed her free hand to her face, smugly smiling as well. _This pair…_ Edgy tuned out the conversation, as he continued to glare at the little Blue bastard, watching the conversation with one peeping eye. _Sneaky lil’ shit._

 

As the conversation drew to a close and you started to leave, the woman grabbed your hand, her soul warm, “Remember chickadee, that if there’s any trouble, you can always come to me.” She winked, “Or just come pop in for a cup of tea and biscuit anytime.” Underneath all the warm green surface, a worry stirred and tugged at you across the link, begging for you to open up towards it. Your soul shied away a little, but still kept a hold. Understanding, the green soul sent a final last surge of energy into yours and crooned goodbye. Edgy couldn’t stop himself from staring at the strange pair’s humming souls as they disappeared into the distance.

 

#

 

 _Shit._ The sky…was so blue and wide. His eyes widened, birds flew above and soared over tall roof tops. A fresh wind blew softly at his clothes, bringing a variety of street smells he remembered from all those times he was stuck in cages or boxes. But it wasn’t the same, perched on your shoulder without the smell of sawdust, animal stench or his own sweat, it was almost freeing. He could see the sources of the smells, hot dusty fumes from cars driving past, sweet-smelling laundry from the nearby apartments, rank human sweat, cloying perfumes, sizzling meat from a nearby cart.

 

The heat from the sun warmed your hair that covered him, allowing him to appreciate both the shade and the heat. Peering around your locks more, he could see the world differently so high up. The dangerous floor where he could’ve been crushed seemed so far away and he was able to see into the distance. Dogs and cats that would’ve snapped him up, ignored him. There was so little to fear when sitting on top of your shoulder.

 

But…it wasn’t the same for you, fear squashed you from all sides and trembling fingers clasped near his foot…He allowed his foot to rest against you, and he rubbed under the ridge of his nose when your soul was calmed by it. Then he heard the humans in the nearby gardens muttering to each other, pointing at you with judging eyes. Edgy hissed at them, then spat at their feet, making them shut up from shock. Of course, Edgy had to do this a few times, some bastard tried to get to close to you, a look in his eye that Edgy did not appreciate. How did you survive all this time? You were so oblivious to your surroundings, it made Edgy antsy.

 

The clusters of humans thinned out as you turned into a park, green trees offering sweet shade to your flushed, sweating face. Edgy felt his guilt return, you wouldn’t have been out here if not for him…but he was also conflicted, he wouldn’t have been out here if he hadn’t fucked up. As you sat panting in pain on the bench, his remorse made him lean into you, trying to ease you in any way. His thoughts wandered as leaves rustled above you both.

 

#

 

The store was huge, humans bustled in and out like a swarm. It made him almost gag at all the clashing scents in the heat, but it was quickly soothed when you grabbed a trolley and the ventilation of the store kicked in. _Ugh._ It was even crowded inside, way too crowded. The soul chatter hurt his ears. Disgusting children screeched as they tugged at their parents begging for more and more, the greedy souls draining as they griped. Shitty teens fuck about in the aisles with stupid grins on their faces, anxiety and pride clashing as they swaggered in front of each other. Store assistants heaved their reluctance around, souls groaning and lamenting as they stalked. Sickly sweet couples ignored the world, souls regurgitating sweet nothings. And then there was yours, shuddering under all the pressure and energy of the surrounding souls.

 

Shuffling into the store, Edgy saw a few faces look in your direction with recognition, some sneering, some worrying, but all were so detached as if you had nothing to do with them. Just a thing to observe. Edgy clenched at your shoulders, annoyed while you fidgeted trying to fix something that only you could see. Your soul cried a little and he tightened his grip, _I’m here, I’m here._

 

Feeling the tension in your neck as you clenched your teeth, Edgy felt nervous as you turned into an aisle filled with white bottles. Eyelights locking on to a crouching person with another Baby Blue sitting in their purse. There wasn’t a trace of a link to this bitty, yet he still looked eager while his human was deciding between two identical white bottles. This Baby Blue seemed to be taller than himself, which irritated him to no end, but he couldn’t stay cross when he saw what stupid shit he was wearing. They were dressed up in a bright, pink suit with a small, glittering tiara perched upon their skull. Edgy scoffed, _Fuckin’ humans dressin’ ‘im up like a doll._ Obviously hearing his scoffing, the Baby Blue turned and then flinched when it took in the state of your soul. Edgy felt his heckles raise as they hid away. _What a lil’ fucker._ Edgy glared down at the blue eyes peering from the bag when he felt your soul pine with sadness.

 

A hiss spilled from Edgy as he neared, Edgy heard the soul-shard squeak and a little satisfaction filled him. Their stupid human glared at you with disgust, but before he could hiss at them too, you murmured an apology and limped as fast you could from the aisle. _Tch._

 

The deeper Edgy and you went into the store, the more bitties Edgy saw. Pappies, Lil Bros, Soft Bones, some dumbfuck Sansies, heck there was even a Meek, he hadn’t seen many of those. Of course, most of them were Baby Blues. Noticing smugly, most of them were not perched like he was. Most were shoved in stupid slings, bags or the idiot baby seats in the trollies. Eyeing up the other bitties, he noticed something. Nearly all of them were wearing shitty shop clothing…he looked down at his clothing. So comfortable, his phalanges tightened in the fur hood as he lifted it up to hide his ~~smiling~~ face.

 

He didn’t bother keeping a look out for other Edgies, it was unlikely they would be here…most of them had been dusted…or worse.

 

So of course, some dumb human would notice that he was the only red eyed bitty. Said dumb human decided to startle both of you, instantly making him defensive. “Oh wow, I’ve never seen a /red/ bitty before! Is that a new brand? Like wow, look at its clothes! Hope they update the other clothes like that! It looks so punk, haha.” Cringing backwards away from the obnoxious human, a flash of red and black caught his eyelights. Was that…no… it’s just a naïve Papy. _He_ would never sit swinging his legs like that, Edgy felt himself deflate. “Man, I love shopping here with Pappers, it absolutely adores the pasta bar here. Can’t get enough of the stuff. What’s your bitty like? Looks like it’d definitely eat raw meat, how badass.”

 

_It._ Edgy rolled his eyelights in disgust at the term, even dogs got he/she/they. Rolling his eyelights caused them to land on ‘Pappers’, who enthusiastically waved. _Idiot,_ Edgy glared at Pappers, who just wasn’t getting it, so he turned away from it so he didn’t have to see it’s stupid face anymore. “Haha, oh Pappers, you want to see the little bitty? Come here and say hi!” _Wait, what?_ Suddenly, before he had time to even process what was said, Pappers was already hugging Edgy. “GREETINGS!” Pappers yelled, the voice cutting Edgy to the bone. 

 

Memories of Boss, the grinding of bones. He got too close…too close and Boss…

 

_GET OFF OF ME, DO YA WANNA GET HURT!?_ , Edgy shot up, snarling and snapping, furiously shoving _Boss_ away. _Boss’_ shocked face as he fell scared Edgy to silence. He…had pushed _him_ off, _he_ was going to get hurt… _again._ Edgy clutched his chest and began wheezing, something wasn’t right. “Owwie.” ‘Pappers’ high pitched voice cut through his mind, making Edgy realize where he was. Still sweating, he squinted over your shoulder to see Pappers already snatched from your hands to the woman’s indignant embrace.

 

“What the actual fuck is your problem!? That freak nearly damaged my Pappers!!” The woman shoved angrily into your shoulder, nearly knocking Edgy off as she stormed past. Her elbow hit your ribs on the way and you buckled over the trolley handles. Rage and guilt bloomed in his soul, he wanted to both tear the nose off that woman and keep quiet. Your face paled and sweat beaded on your forehead, scaring Edgy that you might fall over in one of those ‘faints’ humans could do. Somehow you managed to keep walking towards a room on the side of the shop.

 

The smell made Edgy hold his breath, even if he didn’t need to breath as much as a human would, it still caused an uncomfortable itch to not breath regularly. You stumbled into the stall, leaning against the wall slightly as you grasped your wrist, twisting and scratching making wounds reopen. This was his fault. First you get beaten to an inch of dusting, then he had to go rile up shit in this hornets’ nest, getting you hurt once more. Why…why does everyone near him get hurt? _Why can’t I just fuckin’ be a good bitty!_

 

His foot slammed into the nearby wall, making pain bite deep into his bones. This is all his fault, he turned back around to look at you. Your blotchy, widened eyes stared at him, he couldn’t take that look of concern, so he wandered back to the crook in your neck. Edgy felt your sigh. Were you tired of him? Did you no longer want him? Did you notice that no-one else had a freak like him? Scuffing his fingers together hard enough that a little dust came off, it hurt but he needed it.

 

#

 

It took so long for you to muster up the strength to leave, Edgy could understand though, he dreaded the thought of having to face all those humans once more. Thank fuck that no-one else seemed to be a jerk to you while you browsed the many shelves. _Of fuckin’ course._ He tutted as you placed numerous bottles of beer into the trolley. Disgusting stuff, nearly all his previous owners were almost reliant on the foul liquid. Why did you have to go and get it? If the demon wanted it, it should move its own ass and get it. His thoughts were cut off when a tantalizing aroma peaked his interest, food. Quickly swiping away the drool from his chin, he eyed up the closest stall.

 

“Hey! Wanna try some of this delicious cheese and wine?” A pushy human practically shoved a plate in front of you with square yellow cubes, “How about some Dutch Edam, young lady?” Keeping your eyes downcast, you picked the smallest piece and popped it into your mouth. Edgy gulped as you made the softest little moan ever, you had even closed your eyes in happiness. “Haha, it’s good isn’t it? How about some for the little fella?” The human held some of the yellow cube in front of his face. Why should he take what this guy was giving? He didn’t know this human at all. 

 

Suspicious, he peeked at you and you nodded, looking eager for Edgy to eat. Taking another piece, you made a little show of slowly popping it into your mouth. Another of those soft sounds had Edgy snatching the cube and hiding away from your weird noises. Stuffing the yellow cube into his maw, the flavours he couldn’t describe made him growl happily. Your soul instantly relaxed, murmuring to him merrily, the earlier fear squashed down enough to keep you stable. Unwinding, he kept his hands in his mouth allowing his magic to dissolve the last crumbs, he felt content when you ordered a huge slab to take home.

 

The man chuckled, “You’re in luck today, there’s a lot of taste testers around the shop with a 10% discount, so please have a look! See you next time!” More food? That sounded fucking perfect to Edgy. He allowed some anticipation to build alongside your soul’s eagerness and curiosity. 

 

“Yoohoo! Wanna try somma’ smoked salmon?” Edgy’s eyelights latched on to the platter of the pink stuff that was in your kitchen. Edgy couldn’t help but lunge forward to grab the tasty morsel, that fiery taste he remembered egged him on. The woman laughed and joked with you, amused at his instincts. _What…_ This stuff…it wasn’t at all like what you had made. It was so bland and slimy. Edgy’s nose wrinkled up, disappointed he flopped down into your neck. _That’s what I get fer bein’ all riled up._ “Hmm? Don’t look too happy about dat, does it?” _No shit._ You smiled slightly saddened, but you ordered some still. Edgy was interested, could you make it tasty again? 

 

#

 

Edgy had never tried so much food in his life, and yet he always had room for more. He loved the ‘brat-worst’, hell even the name was dead on about snot nosed kids, what was there to dislike about it? Man, and doughnuts? He adoughed those. And garlic bread…and pizza…and bacon…and…

Also fuck chocolate. Who the fuck likes that shitty sweet stuff? Only psychopaths would love that kinda crap.

 

#

 

Then _it_ appeared. The love of his life. Forget all the jabbering that guy was spewing about while he waved a plate around with the most alluring scent ever. What was it? A piece of meat was handed to him slathered in red sauce, it smelled good and tasted good enough to have him rumble in approval. But…it wasn’t _that_ yet. Each sauce got tastier and tastier, Edgy could feel his hope growing. You finally reached the final sauce, this was it, this had to be the source of that aroma.

 

“Oh! Finally, is the classic mustard, blah blah blah.” There it was, the bouquet drawing in closer as you bring a yellow covered piece of meat. _This…this….THIS IS IT!!!_ The flavours burst across his magic, the fiery, bitter taste nipped and teased him. It was…perfect. The best food ever. _F-fuck…_ His magic coiled around each of his phalanges’ joints, breaking down every molecule of….Mustard. More, he had to have more. Before he knew it, he was standing, plunging his hands into the divine mustard. Oh, how he relished it, he couldn’t get enough. 

 

“Well would you look at that, buddy is a right condiment connoisseur. Think that’s definitely a winner, lil’ fella.” Edgy couldn’t help but feel great respect for a man to give away such deliciousness. You giggled, your soul lively at his reaction, “Yeah, he definitely loves it.” 

 

 _He._ Edgy stopped so fast that he dropped a globule of mustard. You called him a ‘he’, not an ‘it’ like the other woman with Pappers or like Demon… His eyelights flicked down, staring unseeing as he processed what you said. Did that mean, you saw him like how Dart was seen? Did you like him then? What was he to you? Just a pet? He watched you anxiously, you seemed oblivious to his confused state.

 

Wait- is that mustard? You smiled at him, placing a huge bottle of mustard in the trolley. Were you getting it just for him? _Mine._ Looking around quickly, he snagged up the mustard with his magic and held it tightly. Just for him. He felt his soul purr as he rubbed his face, lost in thoughts. A pair of eyes staring jolted him out of his daydream, _You done?_ He glared at you till you looked away, with your shoulders shaking as the slightest laugh slipped past your lips. Not really annoyed, he blushed heavier and while your back was turned, grabbed more mustard and crammed 7 bottles into the trolley.

 

Turning back, you noticed instantly and narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously. _Maybe if you didn’t laugh at me._ He justified to himself, checking out the weird labels on the shelf. Your soul sent a flush of warmth towards him and he purred, leaning back against you.

 

“Mommy! A wed sonzy!!” Tension made his spine painfully ridged. _What the fuck do ya want, ya shitty brat!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just doodles of some mustard loving/pouting Edgy in the store. This was a fun little project on the side, whilst this chapter was getting proofread for the millionth time.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, thank you! Comments, kudos and tumblr messages, I love each and every one. So again thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> I feel I need to give back to the community, so I'll be plotting something for the next chapter.
> 
> I was easily hunted down, but for those who asked here, [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I always upload images before posting the next chapter. I also submit more images when I can and when my hands allow me to. Feel free to chat to me, I would really appreciate it.
> 
> By the way, do you guys have any fanfics you'd recommend to read? Name even the most obvious, I'm on a reading binge right now and would love some more to devour.
> 
> Edit: 17/03/19 - Fixed Italics Issue


	6. The Past (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why the hell am I rememberin' this shit?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always check tags before reading, thank you~

**_Edgy’s Memory_ **

Trapped inside black wired cages, the travel had been hard for all the BittyBones, not just Edgy, seven days from the Facility without so much as a stroke from a human was taking its toll. Of course, the Sansies and Papies all stayed huddled together in piles, trying to keep their soulshards stable. But Edgies could hardly pile up with Bosses. Bosses were far too dignified to consider the contact of other bitties. If an Edgy was lucky, a Boss would pat their lap angrily for him to clamber into. It was just enough to stop any of the Edgies and Bosses from breaking down, but they were far more worn out that the snuggly Sansies and peppy Papies. 

The strain showed more and more with every passing day, eventually Edgy had snapped at another smaller-than-him Edgy for getting far too close. The two ended up scrapping and fighting till a Boss stormed over and pulled them forcibly apart. The Boss’ simmering fury was enough to silence both Edgies and they murmured stuttering apologies. Each day repeated like that, scraps and fights just to get attention and stability from each other without busting their prides. 

One particularly rough fight had him leaning tiredly against the cages’ bars watching the Sansies idly. Spitting out a globule of bloody magic, he watched a Papy pick up a Sansy into a cuddle, Edgy huffed in disgust at the open sight of affection. 

But…Sometimes Edgy wished he was a Sansy.

After what seemed an immeasurable amount of time, the truck came to a stop. Edgy bristled angrily and waited for the driver to come around to feed them. The bastard was late today, and the sounds of soul-grumbling filled the air. When the door opened, it wasn’t the driver, but a large, jovial woman grinning as she peered at the dark cages. 

“Oh hello babies, what cuties you are!” She simpered. 

Some of the Sansies shifted warily, keeping one socket open on the woman while the Papies ran up chirping helloes and greetings. The woman chuckled indulgently as she stroked some of the Papies cheeks, a Boss upon seeing this strutted up and placed his out demandingly. Smiling, the woman cooed and placed her fingertip into the outstretched hand. More Bosses strode up and placed their hands out in a similar manner, to which the woman only giggled. The Edgies and Sansies just watched from the back of their cages, white and red flickering in the dark. 

“Haha, oh well I can’t stay here and stroke you all yet. Let’s get you inside and readied up, sweeties.” A few last pets and finger holding here and there, the woman turned away and left the van door open as she shouted in the distance.

After a lengthy spell of silence, the Boss whose hand was held first, beamed with pride, “CLEARLY, SHE KNOWS WHO THE SUPERIOR BOSS IS!”

“YOU’RE CLEARLY NOT THE SUPERIOR BOSS WHEN IN THE PRESCENCE OF MY GREAT AND TERRIBLE PRESENCE.” Shouted another Boss. They squabbled for a while before steps quickly hushed them to complete silence. 

Remembering the ‘rule’, Edgy had been surprised when the Bosses had agreed to someone else’s idea. Back at the centre, the ‘First Ones’ had suggested not to let the humans know they could talk completely. Sure, a word here and there, let them know they’re a conscious creature, but nothing more. A socket had darkened ominously as he revealed what had happened to a Bitty that talked too much. Even though Edgy was obviously not scared, he had begrudgingly agreed along with the others and it wasn’t like he wanted to talk to humans anyway after what they had done to ‘them’.

Shaking his skull back to reality, he noticed the woman had returned with other humans, all who gingerly grabbed cage after cage, taking them away. Edgy was one of the last to be picked up. During the time his cage was carried, Edgy and the other bitties were roughly jostled around by a young, gangly man. The group of bitties growled unhappily, to which the man just huffed and shook the cage more to quieten them down. Edgy had known better than to hope that it would be better outside the Facility, but he felt something in him die a little at the rough treatment.

A door in the distance was held open as the line of humans carrying cages disappeared inside. Eventually, he was brought through the door and the first thing that hit Edgy was the smell. The smell was horrendous, he could see creatures stuffed in pens and cages yowling, screeching and shouting. Holding onto his nasal cavity, he gagged under his hand. Edgy didn’t understand what was going on before he was deposited unceremoniously onto a scratchy floor. On top of him spilled out the other bitties. They all spat and hissed as they unfurled from each other, bones untangling painfully. The man above tsked about feral little beasts and walked away.

Edgy looked around, surrounding him were curls of yellow chips? A stupid-looking-Edgy bit into one and spat it out in revulsion. So, it wasn’t edible, Edgy observed as he ran his bones through it, most of them the size of his palm. Not understanding its purpose, he decided to stop thinking about it and swiveled his skull around once more. Small wooden huts lay haphazardly with cushions strewn about, he could see the stupid-looking-Edgy biting a cushion and tearing it apart angrily. Edgy’s brow furrowed, where were they going to sleep if this idiot kept eating everything.

That’s when he saw the wide expanse around him, he could see Sansies and Papies chattering in a circle. But something seemed off, like there was a slight black film layered over the group. 

It was the slightly-larger-than-him Edgy that tried to go over to them first. Blipping away, he rammed skull first into a not-quite invisible wall. He was bewildered and tapped around the darkened glass in confusion. A Sansy on the other side blinked blearily before yawning, “thaaaat ain’t going to happen bud. glass’ made from the same stuff at the facility and those cage bars.” The slightly-larger-than-him Edgy kicked the glass angrily and scrabbled his claws against it trying to climb. 

When that failed, he began scraping his teeth against it, “this shit won’t keep me in here.”

The Sansy shrugged and smiled, curling back to sleep around a Papy. Other Edgies joined in on the war against the glass wall, throwing anything they could grab. Bosses surveyed the area, judging distances and the vain efforts of the Edgies. They sighed and pondered slightly, fingers to teeth. On the other side, the Sansies and Papies continued to converse. They all seemed shocked, staring at each other.

The Superior-Boss from before noticed their chatter and walked over, tapped on the wall, “BE GRATEFUL. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO TELL THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BOSS WHAT YOU PATHETIC WHELPS HAVE BEEN CONVERSING ABOUT.” 

A proud-looking-Papy came over, staring the Boss in the eye long enough to make the Boss sweat slightly before Papy spoke, “THANKS TO SANSIES AND PAPPIES ALREADY HERE BEFORE US, WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF OUR CIRCUMSTANCES. WE ARE TO BE SOLD TO THE HUMANS AS ‘PETS.’ WE ARE CURRENTLY DISCUSSING WHAT BEING A PET ENTAILS.”

More Bosses came over, demanding the news to be repeated. Slowly the entire pen was aware of what was happening. Pets meant a tamed creature to be a companion or entertainment for a human. A living toy. Edgy felt sick to his soul, he wasn’t some dumb, stinking creature to be up for sale. His eyelights flickered onto a Sansy who looked as disgusted as him before switching back to his normal smile. 

“it’s not so bad.” Said a huge Sansy, he was nearly twice as tall as Edgy. “i’ve been adopted. got food, clothes and stars, even had a lovely lass i got attached to. part of a proper family with me bro, paps.” 

His accent was a little odd Edgy thought and a Boss pointed it out too, “heh. lil’ lassie spoke like this too. picked it up. she couldn’t ever have a spell of silence long. she taught me so much.” All the bitties picked up on the obvious fondness in the Huge-Sansy’s voice.

“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE AND NOT WITH THAT HUMAN!?”

Huge’s eyelights flickered with deep pain, before his nasal ridge scrunched up and he looked to the floor, “…me girl fell down with paps. lassie was sick and when she was gone, bro went with her. and here I am.” 

Silence met those words, the shouting Boss coughed once out of embarrassment. Only for a moment, did an empty, lost expression creep along on Huge’s face, before he smiled tensely at the them. Frowning with concern, the other bitties saw how ‘the falling down’ had hurt his soulshard and how much he had cared for that human and Paps. Yet it gave them both hope… and equal amounts of dread.

Curious and eager to change the topic for Huge’s sake, the bitties circled around him, asking all sorts of questions, to which he rumbled answers happily. What was it like outside, what were the humans like, what did he do outside, food? The list went on and on.

After a while, a not-as-red-as-him Edgy piped up, “so yer sayin’ the only way we escape this joint is ta’ get sold ta’ humans?”

A nearby Papy nodded while another Papy next to him gasped, “THEN WE MUST GET TO KNOW THE HUMANS WELL!!” _Wait, what?_

“WOWIE! YOU MEAN MAKE THEM OUR FRIENDS!? MAYBE FAMILY LIKE HUGE-SANSY!?”

A Tall-Boss piped up, “WHAT A SURPRISINGLY GOOD IDEA FROM YOU WORMS, I MUST AGREE, BY MAKING THESE HUMANS OUR ‘FAMILY’ WE WILL WRAP THEM AROUND OUR FINGERS TO DO OUR BIDDING! WE SHALL BE ABLE TO EAT AS MUCH OF THIS ‘ICE-CREAM’ THAT WE WANT!”

“OF COURSE! BY ALLOWING THESE HUMANS TO THINK WE ARE CLOSE, THEY WILL LOVE US, PRAISE US AND COME AT OUR BECK AND CALL. A MOST INSIDIOUS PLAN WORTHY OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE BOSS!”

“INDEED, SPIKEY-BOSS! BEING FAMILY WILL ALSO GREATLY INCREASE OUR CHANCES OF SURVIVAL, FOR WE CANNOT SURVIVE FOR LONG WITH ONLY EACH OTHER’S ENERGY.”

This…actually made sense to Edgy. Sure, they could stay stable, but only for so long. They could all feel the strain on their tiny shards. The few times that the facility staff did hold them, the humans rejuvenated the bitties at least twenty times than that of a whole night in bitty piles.   
He hated how his body was like this, the constant pressure forcing him to need a human. Yet, his own soul betrayed his thoughts, longing to be held in the affection of such rich energy.

His feet scuffed the ‘sawdust’ on the floor, the gritty flakes getting between his joints. Everything was so new, so much information to take in and still to learn, but his thoughts were disturbed when the bubbly woman returned with a bundle of clothes. 

“Alright sweeties, let’s get you all paired now.” She grinned, picking up a newer Sansy and Papy. She placed them in a smaller glass pen and placed the clothing down for them to get changed into. Ashamed, they at first refused to take off their facility shirts, there was no place for them to hide and cover themselves up as they got changed. 

Cooing while she was oblivious to their embarrassment, she waited patiently till they (with orange and blue dusted cheeks) slowly undressed, looking away from each other under her scrutiny. When finished, they looked at each other with a shy smile, the Papy giving Sansy a quick hug. They were now wearing white shirts with similar but strange patterns on the front, a Skinny-Sansy’s brow furrowed as he leaned over to Huge, whispering, “what are those patterns, bud?” 

“ah, they’re human numbers and letters. we’re sold in pairs to the humans, you see. they say 12a 12b.” Pairs. Edgy shuddered, like hell he’d be paired with anyone. Most of the other Edgies were having similar ideas. 

When the lady had finished up with all the Sansies and Papies, she leaned back and put on a pair of black gloves on before bending over into their cage without any wariness. Of course, the first Edgy sunk their teeth into her hand and she laughed nervously, but nothing happened to the human. She gently told off the furious Chubby-Edgy whilst petting its skull with her other hand and lulling it with a soothing voice. Slowly, the Edgy began to purr and released his teeth. 

Praising softly, she carefully placed the bitty into the glass cage, then turned back to pick up a lanky-Boss and proceeded to go through the same motions of getting the bitties dressed. Each Boss seemed to disapprove of their Edgy and the Edgies seemed to kowtow to their Boss. 

Soon it was his turn, Edgy thought he would be able to resist the woman’s charms unlike the others but as soon as he felt the glove stroking along his skull and spine, he melted like butter at the affectionate touching. If his human who picked him was like this, Edgy would only bite them a little, he promised. As soon as he left the hand, his bristles were back, and he huffed unhappily till the ‘Superior-Boss’ from earlier was placed inside with him. Oh man, this was his partner? Edgy wanted to scramble out of the cage and make a run for it. 

Superior looked him up and down, snorting as if to say, ‘YOU THINK YOU’RE GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME?’ Edgy felt his red sweat running down his skull in waves, he really couldn’t handle Bosses well. Scrunching up his face as the rivulets went into his sockets, stinging them, he grinned nervously at Superior in acknowledgement. Not wanting to stay a moment longer, he whipped the white shirt on with his number and clung to a corner, waiting to be returned. The dark sockets of Superior followed him when he was placed back in the other cage and every action he took seemed to be scrutinized. 

Damn, this isn’t what he wanted at all. 

Storming around in a bad mood, thinking about how Superior would probably order him exclusively, he sulked straight into a Large-Edgy’s ribcage, who instantly growled and pinned him to the floor.

“Whaddya doin’ YA BIG JERK!” Edgy shouted, kicking into the hips of the Large-Edgy, who only snarled with a self-satisfied noise as he scratched down Edgy’s arm.

“AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY BROTHER, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN EDGY!?” Superior’s voice screeched, as his tall foreboding figure marched over to the now flinching Large-Edgy who could only grunt in shock. With a smirk, Edgy laughed under his breath, causing the Large-Edgy to lose his temper once more. With a raised red, glowing hand readying to smash into Edgy, the Large-Edgy’s huge weight was flung off by a deep blackened red energy. Superior’s aura was furious as his heel bones clicked over the sawdust, a rough hand picking up Edgy and patting him down.

“AS THIS SUPERIOR’S BROTHER, YOU MUST ALWAYS BE PRESENTABLE. DO NOT LOWER YOURSELF TO THOSE OTHER EDGIES’ STANDARDS. BE PROUD AND STAND…AS TALL AS YOU CAN…” Superior eyed his height critically.

“B-brother?” Edgy enquired.

“YES, BROTHER, YOU NITWIT!” Admonished Superior, “HOW ELSE CAN WE TRICK THE OTHER HUMANS INTO BEING OUR “FAMILY” IF WE ARE NOT ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!? IT’S ALL PART OF THE SUPERIOR PLAN I CAME UP WITH.” Superior snorted with a smug smile.

Edgy just nodded, accepting Superior’s answer, “Okay, Bos-…“ A sharp glare had him scrambling to correct himself, “Bro.”

“NOW LET’S BEGIN OUR TRAINING, BROTHER.” With a sharp glint in Superior’s eyesockets, he turned to the now quivering Large-Edgy. As Superior stalked towards him with Edgy cackling silently in tow, the Large-Edgy had never tried to run as fast he could in his life. This was the first and last time that he ever would. His yowls were a lesson to the other Edgies from Superior that no-one EVER messed with his newly adopted brother. 

#

The following week quickly became a routine.

Superior would come and shake Edgy awake before the crack of dawn, demanding that he make himself appropriate for the ‘Staff’ coming. With not much to do other than scrub his skull with water from the water bowl, he would watch as the sunlight slowly lit up the store front and the pinkish dawn light sparkle across the flooring. 

When Superior had finally finished straightening his constantly crumpling shirt, the tall bitty would make Edgy practise “human capturing” poses so they could get the most attention. Cheeks scorched red as Edgy stood with his arm propped up on the glass and winked miserably at invisible humans. Superior constantly criticised before acknowledging that Edgy had gotten a ‘little’ better. _BUT YOU ARE STILL BARELY PASSING!_

Just before feeding time, Edgy would then practice the letters and numbers in the sawdust that he had learnt from Huge’s groups.

Then the doors would open, the bitties would become mute as humans streamed through the aisles, checking out the cages. Eager squealing and snotty noises constantly pressed against their cages had Edgy instantly recoiling, before (under Superior’s watchful glare) returning to his poses.

From these humans, Edgy learnt that he, the other Edgies and Bosses were a ‘top of the line, a new brand of the BittyBones.’ That the Sansies and Papies were the original brand, Classic, and his brand was Fell, breed: Edgy. He felt ill and wanted to tear up the whole…everything really. The feeling of entrapment stung something deep within him and it shook his core to the bone. This all felt so wrong.

But… when he saw a Sansy and Papy being adopted by a gentle green soul that wrapped their arms around the bitties as though they were precious and fragile, he felt a longing for that kind of affection. Irritated by the feeling, an itch inside him grew and he tore apart some straw with his claws in frustration. 

When doors shut and the lights dimmed with the final light switch clicking, the bitties came to life once more. 

Huge spent the evenings teaching the bitties writing and numbers, telling them stories about the world beyond these cages while taking the time to draw various objects in the sawdust about the things out there. Edgy would never sit near them, but he would perch on a wooden hut and just happen to see each lesson. 

It wasn’t just Huge teaching though, other Sansies and Papies would tell them about the other animals in the store, human foods they have seen and learnt about. With a lot to learn, Edgy was never bored and he felt stronger for stealing information about the human’s world. The more he knew, the more he could use to get the upper hand. 

Rubbing his shinbones thoughtfully, he wondered what drove him. Why he wanted the upper hand so much, why he couldn’t stand any other bitty (except Superior) and why he always felt so, so angry. Nothing made sense to him.  
Scrunching up sawdust and crumbling it up into dust, he felt a headache stir in his head. Flashes of images pushed at his skull, ones he had never seen before in his life and faded as quickly as his dreams.

Growling in pain, he kicked all the dust and straw around him in frustration. Superior was instantly by his side, reprimanding him on his behavior. 

“IF WE WANT THE HUMANS TO ADOPT US FIRST, WE MUST ALWAYS BE PERFECT AND THOUGH I ONLY NEED TO EXIST FOR THAT, YOU MUST WORK HARDER AT ALL TIMES, BROTHER!”

“G-got it, Bro.” Sweating as he replied, not wanting a swift kick to his backside for ignoring Superior. 

“EXCELLENT! NOW FOR OUR EVENING REGIME!” Superior cracked his knuckles and marched off towards where the other Bosses were neatly rearranging the sawdust, so it formed a perfectly even layer across the cage. The Edgies’ jobs consisted of not being in the way and making the matters worst. Some had even bundled up some of the straw into nests, which the Bosses bickered over before rearranging the outside in an unhelpful way and climbing in with their pairing partner. 

Edgy hadn’t seen much point to making a nest at first, but Superior’s nagging forced him to preemptively make a nest each and every night. Most nest inspections resulted in Superior nearly destroying the nest that Edgy had painstakingly scraped together before being angrily squashed into the small nest with a curled-up Superior. 

The next morning the same pattern repeated, except instead of just gaggles of humans squealing and then walking by, a teenager (a fairly young human) came back and purchased the first Edgy and Boss, that wasn’t him and Superior. Taking one look at the fading teenagers’ back, Superior was dismissive, as _‘THE HUMAN WAS CLEARLY LACKING IN THE TALENT TO FIND A TRUE TREASURE SUCH AS HIMSELF. NOT THAT HE WANTED TO GO WITH SUCH A GREASEBAG ANYWAY!’_

The next day, it was four pairs of Sansies and Pappies lifted out and taken home with children and parents. The day after the Large-Edgy and his Boss were adopted. Slowly the week slunk to the weekend, where at least 18 pairs of BittyBones had been sold. 

Superior said he wasn’t bothered by it, but he became snappy with the other leftover Bosses who mocked his “Superior” title. Slowly, Superior became a little stricter with himself and Edgy, waking up a bit earlier, cleaning a bit longer, exercising harder and observing the humans passionately. 

 

#

 

“SINCE YOU THINK YOU’RE SO SUPERIOR, WHY HAVEN’T YOU BEEN ADOPTED YET? OBVIOUSLY, YOU ARE DEFECTIVE!” A scowly-Boss snarled at Superior’s preening of his latest plan.

Superior’s shoulders twitched, “THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I AM THE TERRIBLE AND _SUPERIOR_ BOSS.”

The scowly-Boss sneered, looking at Edgy who stood nearby awkwardly, “WELL, IF YOU’RE SO PERFECT. MAYBE THE FAULT ISN’T IN SOMEONE CLOSE TO BEING AS GREAT AS I, BUT RATHER THE LOWLY MUTT HE HAS NIPPING AT HIS HEELS.”

Superior jumped and turned to look at Edgy, not saying a word. Edgy clenched his claws into his shirt and snapped at them with his teeth, making them flinch backwards in shock. Of course, it was his fault, he ran away from them, even though he had no idea where to hide. Instead he scrunched up a ball of straw and burrowed deep inside of it.

“Jerks. S’not my faul’, we ain’t been adopt’d yet.” He tore at the straw angrily. Feeling it rustle back, he opened his eyes and looked up to the silhouette. Frowning, “Bro?”

Superior stood above and with a sigh he knelt down, patting the top of Edgy’s head once. Looking him in the eye, he coughed blushing and stood back up, putting his hands behind his shirt.

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU BROTHER! DON’T EVER LET ANYONE DEGRADE YOU! BE PROUD BROTHER! FOR YOU HAVE ME!” He said smugly and with a confident smile. “WE WILL ONLY BE ADOPTED BY SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS I!”

Edgy laughed, something in him relaxed, “Is tha’ possible, bro?”

Superior smirked knowingly, “PERHAPS NOT. BUT I WILL SETTLE FOR NO LESS!”

“Gotcha, bro.” Edgy watched as between them a small tendril lifted from each of their souls and snapped together with a click. It felt perfect. Superior huffed with a blush at this sight and stalked off, commenting about needing to clean. The Bosses in the distance stared in jealous wonder at the thread between the two bitties.

A few days past, with bitties being adopted as fast as they could, the cages becoming rapidly empty, when Edgy spotted _her._ A small girl with a flouncy dress came bounding in with a skip and bright smile. Looking out to all the pets, she smooshed her face excitedly to the bitties’ cages. Her eyes lit up upon seeing Edgy staring at her and she beamed at him with affection. Looking up with her wide eyes, she spoke to a tall, robust man, “Daddy, I want this one, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter for it's only pure Edgy POV~ 
> 
> I would like to apologise for the delays of this chapter and [Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216914/chapters/43097198), due to physical and mental complications I have been unable to write or be around much. In future, I will update with an author's note or tumblr post.
> 
> **I will be postponing my thank you giveaway I had planned for this chapter till my health has returned. I'm extremely sorry about this and will update with the giveaway as soon as I possibly can.**
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I usually upload images before posting the next chapter. I also submit more images when I can and when my hands and health allow me to. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding and again, many apologies for not updating sooner. Till next time~


	7. Calming down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories, nightmares, tv and pyjamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always check tags before reading, thank you~

_Edgy’s Past_

The tinkling peal of a little girl’s laughter filled the outside air, “Chumby! Pointy! Let’s pway knights and pwincess! I’ll be the pwincess and you be the knights!” Superior flushed with a smirk and proudly put on his black knight outfit for Ivy. Grabbing up his plastic sword, he swung it back and forth ‘slaying’ evil dragons and creatures in the form of soft fluffy teddy bears.

~~_How long had it been since he last saw daylight after that?_ ~~

Ivy squirmed in the grass and clapped her hands in glee, Edgy grinned, before jumping at one of the teddies, play-biting it with enthusiasm. He had quickly learnt that it was very easy to make a little girl cry and after being told off by Superior for upsetting ‘their family’, Edgy was made to promise to amend his ways.

~~_Wha’ an fuckin’ idiot he was._~~  
Sometimes it was extremely hard, now and then he did tear something apart or couldn’t help that he got too rough. Edgy was always forgiven though, looking down at his chest he swelled with pride at the two glowing threads glittering towards Superior and Ivy. With each passing day it seemed they got stronger and brighter.  
 _ ~~Wha’ a joke, how could he fall fer such lies?~~_

 

With tears pricking his sockets, his grin stretched even further. Big was right all along, humans can be family.

~~_They’re all fuckin’ scum!_~~

#  
Snarling and spitting, his vision was filled with red as that little hand crept closer.

**Your POV**

When Edgy clutched to the strands of your hair, shivering with a low growl in his throat, you’re not sure what to think. You know something is clearly upsetting him, but unsure what exactly it is. All you do know is that you want to calm and comfort him, shielding him with your hand as you peer down at the overly eager child.

“Mommy, Mommy! I want tha wed sonzy!” The little girl tugs at her mother’s hand, jumping up and down on the spot as she points at Edgy.

The mother looks up with an apologetic face, “Now, now, let’s not bother other people. They’re very busy. Come on, sweetie. Let’s go look at the dollies.” She tries to steer the little girl away, but they stubbornly dig their feet into the ground and refuse to budge.

“I don’t want a dollie, I want tha wed sonzy, Mommy! I want it!” 

“You can’t just take what other people have.” She chides her child with annoyance.

“Then buy tha sonzy for me!” The girl turns to her mother with a smile.

“No, that’s someone else’s pet. We’ll just get you another one.” 

“NO, NO! MOMMY I WANT THA RED SONZY!”

You shuffle anxiously as the child runs and clings at your legs, bawling as they try to reach up your legs towards the now full blown trembling Edgy. Twisting your body, you cover him while smiling awkwardly at the family duo.

“Come on, honey. We can go get some sweeties instead for now, then we can talk to daddy about a Sansy for you. Maybe even two. Isn’t that better?” At this point you notice that people were starting to stare at the screaming, red faced child and the mother struggling to pick them up. 

Trying to give her some space, you shuffle backwards, still smiling uneasily. You didn’t like being the cause of someone else’s problems and the more that people gathered to tsk and mutter at the commotion, the more you feel embarrassed for the mother. A hot heavy flush creeps up your neck and ears, you move even further back as the woman apologises while she tries to cope.

As the mother succeeds in picking up the child, you breathe a sigh of relief and turn to walk away. However, a shadow streaks past your face and your hand instinctively cups around Edgy. Something hard scrapes against your cuts making you yelp in pain. An intense hiss rises against your ear as tiny hands pat at your palm, trying to break free from your grip.

“SONZY!!!” The little girl screams against you, pulling her mother down and on top of you. You’re filled with panic as angry fists scramble at your hand, the child’s desperate face scrunches up, splashing tears on your face. But even through the panic, you keep a tight hold around Edgy, protecting him as best as you could.

The furious growls and spitting become more blatant, vibrating your fingers while Edgy’s thrashing beneath your hand grows stronger. There’s a moment you feel like you almost let go of Edgy, but the girl lands heavily on your hand, clawing at it until suddenly he’s still. Unmoving. A deep uneasiness wells in your stomach and your body kick-starts into struggling away from the child.

Still alarmed, a loud slap resounds in the air and the child is roughly pulled off of you, the girl’s wailing getting louder as the mother holds her hand out to you. Struggling to sit up, you see the mother’s hand is red from swiftly slapping her child’s bottom and with fury in her eyes, she turns on her daughter, “How dare you! Stand right there while I call your father!” She puts the crying child against the shelves, her actions angry and tight. Returning back to you, she helps you now to your feet as you clutch at Edgy with both hands, every single word aimed at you an apology. 

Standing numbly in the aftermath, your mind suddenly snapping to reality while an anxiety sets deep inside of you as you quickly see to the silent bundle under your hands. You hear the mother shouting and yelling at the girl for her behaviour, but you drown it out as you look at your bitty.

His quivering eyelights are barely pinpricks as he lays curled up into a ball, his face covered in blood as he stares at his own hands. Scared, you try to stroke him to see if he responds, but he lays unresponsive. Clasping your bleeding hands around him, you look around shakily before jumping as someone touches your arm.

“Chickadee?” You turn around to see Sunny, looking confused and worried. “What happened?”

“E-edgy…” Holding out your palms, showing her the bundle, but you can’t get anymore words as panic steals your tongue.

“Don’t worry, let me handle this.” Her hands gently pat you, a little wash of relief flows through you, but still you shake and continue to stare at Edgy.

You barely remember the continuation of the mother’s apologies, how Sunny sits you on a store bench as she takes your shopping through checkout or when you were placed in Sunny’s car before she went back into the store for her own shopping.

All you can focus on is how cold Edgy is beginning to feel. How his eyelights are so fixated on nothing. His frightened, peaky expression scaring you so deeply as you feel a familiarity to him that you don’t want to think about.

 

Sunny’s POV

Rubbing her wrinkled eyelids, Sunny glanced at Dart. “Well, it was definitely a good idea you had us go get some flour, my boy. She’s quite the unlucky sort, ain’t she?” Chuckling sadly, she stroked the smiling blue bitty’s cheek, his arms wrapping around her thumb as he nods in agreement.

When Sunny turned away to buy her shopping, she didn’t see the flash of alternating colours in Dart’s eyelights as he stared out to the car where you and Edgy sat.

Your POV

The ride home was much quicker than the long walk you had taken to get there. Sunny offered to drive you around in the future, you didn’t really want to impose on her, but she made you promise to ask if you really needed it.

Now, back in your apartment, you drop your bags to the floor and hurry to slide your cardigan onto the counter, placing Edgy into the bundle, wrapping him up with shaking hands. Sunny had said he must be in shock from what happened and to see if he’d perk up while at home. Despite Sunny’s positive advice you couldn’t help but be fearful, what if it was something more serious? What if he had gotten crushed in the scuffle?

With no idea on how to treat a bitty with shock, you take him somewhere more comfortable, placing him on the couch and flicking on the t.v, your hands still trembling. Even amongst your worries, you note to yourself that you must remember to change the channel back to Dec’s favourite before he’s due home from work. When a familiar t.v show pops up, you stop scrolling through the channels and check on Edgy once more, but he’s not even looking at the screen.

Anxious, you wonder if the BittyBook you got with Edgy had something about shock and illness. You go looking for the bags in a rush, desperate to find anything to help Edgy even in the slightest way. You were meant to be looking after him but you let him get hurt. Hot tears prick at your eyes as you rummage around.

Finally finding the book amongst the old box and bags, you hastily turn the pages. You come to a section about broken bitties, relieved you scour the paragraphs and your feelings drop. **_‘For broken bitties within guarantee, please take them to your nearest bitty drop-in and ask for a replacement.’_** What. That didn’t seem right at all? What about illnesses? About accidents? 

A little shaken by the callous tone of the book, you place it away in the bags and return to the kitchen. Frustrated with being unable to help Edgy, you try to think of another way. Drumming your fingers on the counter as you stare at the frozen bitty, you remember how you used to get a nice sweet dessert when you were feeling low or when you had fallen and felt all numb and shaky. With one last glance at Edgy, you roll up your sleeves and start setting out your kitchen utensils.

Ruminating over what the bitty had shown interest in, you know that Edgy seemed to hate chocolate so that was off the counter, yet he had shown an interest in some other things you had picked up. Putting away the shopping, you find the cherries, cream cheese and digestive biscuits. It didn’t take long to whisk up a cherry cheesecake for both Edgy and you. 

When you turn towards Edgy, you see that his little pinpricks from earlier seem to have guttered leaving him looking like an empty doll. Panicking, you drop the desserts on the side and run over to the couch. 

“Edgy?” You tentatively press the side of his shoulder, shaking him lightly to rouse him. What was going on with your bitty? Slowly the lights return, but he doesn’t glance up, only tilting his head down as he shook silently. 

Relieved his eyelights returned but more concerned about the shaking, you remove your hand and return to the cheesecakes to get some sugar into him. While you plate up, you think about him. Had something happened in his past? Your mind flickers to the cage separate from all the other bitties, what happened at all those other houses he was returned from? Remembering the chaos yesterday, you flinch, the shop assistant said it was property damage? Was he punished because of it? You didn’t see any scars on him...but...they’re not always visible on the surface. You can’t imagine why he would be so aggressive towards humans and be so destructive without a reason. He was so….intelligent. You pause in your stirring, before you shake yourself out and switch the kettle to boil.

Taking some extra time you fill a medicine cap full of malted milk. Feeling embarrassed about the lack of equipment you had for Edgy, you promise yourself that you need to get him some bitty cutlery in the future if he wasn’t going to eat the bittybites. Carrying the plates, your mug and the cap on a tray, you come back to the couch.

Sitting beside Edgy but not too close to crowd him, you set the tray down while being careful not to jostle anything. With no response, you rest a little hand next to him and just stroke softly, hoping to rouse him again. What was in his head that was hurting him?

Making sure to not overly fuss Edgy, you tune in to the show on the t.v whilst still idly touching. It’s a sci-fi horror, you’d been watching the show for some time here and there when you could. Recently the main character seemed to have met a tall figure wrapped in shadows speaking to them in sign language.

The screen darkens, flashes of morse code light up for a split second. You really like that about this show, the hidden mysteries and the hints to more than just what was on the surface. Scooping some cherry cheesecake into your mouth, you curl your knees up and watch completely enamoured for a moment.

As the main character tries to chase after the tall figure, you feel a little bit ashamed for getting so engrossed into the show, you give a sidelong glance to Edgy and see his face slowly brightening as something plunges the main character deep below the deck of the ship that she was trying to use to get away from the colony.

More interested in watching how expressive he was, you couldn’t help but smile, trying not to chuckle at his now rapt attention on the t.v. His eyes darting back and forth as the character tried to use her earpiece to get the airlocks to close, to no avail and the tension on the show was ramping up. Suddenly, a large explosion shocks both Edgy and you, a moment of stunned silence as you both stare at the screen in silence. The character is suddenly warped back just before the blast, she tries to take another way out, but the sound of blood splatter hitting the floor tells you she failed.

Edgy looks 3 times larger as he avidly watches the action, explosions and blood as the poor character suffers over and over. When the hero comes to save the heroine, Edgy jumps up and clenches his fist in excitement. You see his eyes fill with hope for the two characters, as though he understood the whole show. Understood...You gape… Edgy understood the show... you...you had an idea that Bitties were that intelligent based on how Edgy responded and such. Everyone seemed to scoff at them and coo like they were tiny dogs. ‘Over-glorified talking parrots,’ you remember the shop assistant saying, but surely a parrot doesn’t know what’s happening in a t.v show and wouldn’t act on the emotions. 

But here...for all he was mute, he was clearly aware of the atmosphere in the show, the thrills and action scenes and what they meant. He understood when you were asking him about his name. How you both played together with the pancakes. How he helped you clean, obviously feeling guilty for what he’d destroyed. He agreed to go to the shops with you. It dawned on you that his intelligence was at the very least the same level as yours, the way he understood everything around him. 

Which left you with more questions. Were other bitties like this? Was Edgy special? Was he the only bitty like this? You chew your nails, if...anyone knew he was different from the other bitties...would they take Edgy from you? It had only been a couple days since you got the bitty, but you already feel so attached to him. What would Dec do…

The door clatters open and you jump off the couch hastily, picking up Edgy in a fumble, his small growls rumbling out. You switch off the t.v and rush into the kitchen.

“W-welcome home, Dec.” You stutter nervously from the counter as you lay down the Edgy cardigan bundle inconspicuously in the corner of the kitchen. Trying to look busy you start pulling out pots and pans to begin making food, your wounds and aches bending your back down as your mind shivers. Waiting.

Tossing his bag by the door, Dec grunts and you hold your breath as he strolls by into the living room with a deeply furrowed brow as he types away on his phone. Confused, you twist your sleeves and wait to see if he says anything more. Nothing. Were you being avoided for your attitude yesterday?

“Do you w-want anything to drink?” You stutter while you try to offer, he snorts as though it were obvious, of course it was obvious, Dec had just come in from a hard day at work, you scold yourself and go to get him a beer. With quivering fingers you pass it to him, but he continues to ignore you. Wilting away, you think that this is punishment for the mess earlier. 

~~**But why was he punishing you in the first place?**~~ You clamp your brain shut on a thought and stumble back into the kitchen.

At least, he wasn’t so angry anymore and was just showing his disappointment like this. You catch an unfamiliar name on the top of his texts but quickly duck away before you get caught snooping. You slap your cheeks a little for even being nosey and you start chopping vegetables quietly so not to disturb Dec. Slowly time seems to crawl by, vegetable by vegetable diced and placed into a bowl.

Dec eventually drags his gaze up at the switched off t.v, scowling as he turns it on.  
“What is this garbage? Are you watching that shitty show again? What have I told you?” He snarls.

You flinch waiting for more but he instantly turns away back to his phone, a comedy show now playing in the background. A shadow of a memory glances by your mind of Dec showering you with a surprise meal he had cooked himself, the attentiveness as he kissed your hand. It felt so frozen in here, your chest hurt and felt tight.

With shallow, stinging breaths, you continue cooking as you tremble. Every now and then, you give Edgy some tidbits to enjoy while he lays withdrawn in the nest he had managed to make. A little warmth returning to your fingers as you near him each time, in the end you shuffled closer to Edgy, cooking at an angle to spare a look here and there towards him. Sometimes you caught him scowling towards Dec so you hush him before he can growl and each time he looks at you with a deadpan expression.

 

Whilst the vegetables boil, you hand Edgy the last, largest piece of a carrot. Watching him wriggle out to hold it properly, you spot that he was filthy head to toe. Feeling a little laugh wanting to rise up, you quickly fill up the sink to distract yourself and pick up Edgy’s ‘nest’. Silently pointing to his hands and face, you let him know he was covered in red from the food and dried blood from the shop incident. A slightly distressed look comes over him as he looks down at his clothes before he burrows back under the cardigan. 

After a while he still doesn’t come out, so you risk peeking under the cardigan and you hear a splash behind you as Edgy plays in the water a little. You realise that he must have teleported again, you still couldn’t get over that fact. **Magic.**

In awe, you walk over to him and hand over a little cloth to help wash out the stains, a little guilty you hadn’t thought of this earlier. Why did you mess up so often? A little clatter startles you and when you twist around Edgy’s red eyelights seem to be asking to be let out. Sliding a towel across, you avoid watching him as he awkwardly fumbles into the towel and runs over to your cardigan.

 

Wanting to clean his clothes before they get worse, you pick up the discarded clothes outside the bundle, when you see a searching hand and Edgy makes a guttural grunt. Looking back at him, his hands open towards you. Thinking he wants you to pick him up, he quickly snatches the turtleneck and hides under the cardigan. You stifle another laugh, warily looking at Dec. Dec doesn’t stir. Gingerly, you lower your hand and peer back to the reappearing Edgy. 

You shake your head when he holds out his hands for the other clothes, showing him how messy they were wordlessly. His face scrunches up in dismay and he watches you almost mournfully as you wash the clothes in the sink. Your grandma had taught you how to get blood stains out as a teenage girl, rubbing a little unseasoned meat tenderiser on them and letting them sit for 30 mins while you continued to cook. When the time was up, you ran cold water over them and then hand washed with washing powder. Leaving them over the dish rack to dry, you go back to cooking, hoping to be finished soon.

 

A loud knock at the door startles you making you jump, almost dropping the pan of frying meat. Dec gets up with a huff and grumble, stalking into the hallway. When he returns, he’s carrying a plastic bag full of takeaway from the local chinese. Confused, you look at him from the stove but you duck your eyes down when he glances at you, hand out for you to give him a fork, “What? Did I ask you to cook dinner for me?” 

Shaking your head, cursing yourself for not thinking about it, you hand over the fork. You look down at the nearly finished meal as you bite your lip. At least you had Edgy to share with and there’d be enough leftovers for Dec’s work lunch. 

Annoyed, Dec sits down on the couch muttering about your waste, returning to his texting while he absentmindedly eats his takeaway, tsking and grunting angrily. Dec must still be extremely angry with you, clearly he had not expected you to have gone shopping without him. Of course, he would’ve ordered takeaway in advance.

**~~But why didn’t he ask you or say anything about ordering?~~ **

Plating up the cooked food for you and Edgy, you take one nervous look at Dec, but he doesn’t seem to be paying attention to you at all. You look at the lonely stool to the side and then to the bedroom. Slowly walking your way towards the bedroom, you take another glance over your shoulder but Dec is now laying down on the couch, scowling at his phone.

Slinking into your sewing room, you sink down into the little seat with relief, you felt so ashamed for the whole ordeal, but part of you was happy just to be out of his way. 

Edgy pokes his skull out of the bundle with what seems to be curiosity. His face turns into a grimace as he looks at the sketches of himself, you chuckle and softly say, “That bad, huh?” He gives you a long stare before sighing. You snicker, it must be embarrassing seeing himself in so many doodles. 

Lowering his eyelights, he spies the food and you push it towards him. You see him fluster between getting out of the cardigan and going to the food. Smiling softly, you hand him a piece of scrap to cover himself like a towel. With a hot blush, Edgy snatches it from your hand but seems to softly growl before sitting on the plate. 

Plunging his hands into the food, you hear his soft grumbles of pleasure. Grinning to yourself, you pop a potato into your mouth as you tie up your hair. You hear a little clatter behind you, making you look back, just to see Edgy stuffing some potato into his maw, not paying any attention to you. With nothing amiss you turn back around. 

Chewing the potato thoroughly, you mull over what needed to be made. Since Edgy’s clothes wouldn’t be dry till morning, you think it’ll be good to make him some pyjamas for tonight. 

With a smile, you sketch a little outfit between mouthfuls as you look through your box of scraps, taking out the pieces and jotting the designs on to your piece of paper. Whilst trying not to wince with your cuts, you draw out a plan using the same measurements you had for his first clothes. Content by the end of it, you mark the clothes with chalk for cutting later. 

Another thought comes to mind, seeing as you hadn’t finished eating yet, so you begin drawing drafts for Dart’s day time clothes and because you can, pyjamas too, with something a little extra on the side. Tucking the pencil behind your ears, you look at the even messier Edgy and snicker, maybe you should get baby wipes to keep him clean instead of a bath after every single snack. Somehow you think making him a bib would make him furious. 

Setting both of your plates aside for the moment, you set off making Edgy’s pyjamas. With each cut and stitch, you notice Edgy coming closer till he was in your peripheral, watching everything you did with your hands. Not wanting to embarrass him by catching him staring, you continue to work away. When the t-shirt was done, you set it aside and worked away at the shorts and then a pair of slippers. You felt guilty letting him walk around barefooted, but he didn’t seem interested in the pet store’s free shoes at all.

Not wanting to ruin the rhythm you had, you got on straight away with Dart’s clothing, with everything being so small it didn’t take very long at all. The low hum of the t.v in the distance, the sound of cutting fabric and the silence of sewing created a peaceful corner for you and Edgy. 

Eventually happy with the results, you turn to Edgy who quickly looks away. Quietly, you hand over the pyjamas to him and he looks at them, then to your face with searching eyelights. You’re once more reminded of how expressive he is, how intelligent he was behind those eyelights, perhaps you should’ve been scared of something so alien and smart, but all you could feel was maybe he could be your companion in mind as well as company. 

You watch as he sneaks the clothing back under the cardigan and pops out to reveal himself in the clothes, looking as red as the cherry on the shirt. Looking this way and that, you nod content with how it fits, still a little loose, but maybe he still had to grow? You’d seen bigger Bitties than him in the shop. 

Turning around you continue to create away wanting to make him so many more clothes. You don’t notice slowly resting your head on the table and falling asleep.

_Edgy’s POV_

_Snarling and spitting, his vision was filled with red as that little hand crept closer._

Stifling, the thick air clogged up his magic, his mind and memories choked out reason. Edgy felt the heavy footfall around his hidey hole, he could smell it, the anger, the frustration. Knowing that if he was caught, it wasn’t going to be pretty. What went wrong? 

Edgy shivered, Superior, he had to get to Superior. Suddenly hands clasped around him, a child screaming and clawing away to get to him. Why couldn’t he just be left alone? Edgy struggled for freedom, but he was stuck. Trapped, he had to get out, he had to…  
“CHOMBY!!!” Ivy’s voice rang in his skull making Edgy’s mind blank. Violently, a pure hot flash of anger poured into his soul. A ripping snarl flung from his tight jaw as he rattled around inside of the large, clasped hands. 

Clawing at the soft flesh before him, he tried to dig his way out, he couldn’t breathe, he wanted to bite, he wanted to fight, he wanted to run. Blood splattered across his face, pouring down on him, filling his mouth as he drowned on it. There was so much screaming, he didn’t know where his ended and Ivy’s began.

Suddenly, a heavy weight smashed his head into the floor, everything started to go blurry. His hands shook as he tried one last attempt to break free, but his strength failed him.

Darkness crept around the corners of his vision before it finally snuffed out his sight and he lay curled up in the pitch black, trembling heavily.

It was all his fault...all his fault…

Drained of energy, his mind muddled, he barely recognised the gentle prodding of concerned fingers, a distressed, feeble voice whispering his name. Scenery passed by him but he took no notice as the nightmares from the past clouded his eyelights. Maybe if he closed them for just a moment, everything would just melt away.

 

_**Dart’s POV** _

“Well, it was definitely a good idea you had us go get some flour, my boy. She’s quite the unlucky sort, ain’t she?” Dart would love nothing better than for his Sunshine to think this was a happy coincidence that they could help out. But it wasn’t. Dart sank into his Sunshine’s caresses, nodding in agreement as he basked in her smile. 

Yes, if it was for his Sunshine, Dart would do anything to keep her happy. Turning his attention towards the car, he stared at the tightly tangled soulshard and the soul drenched in black oil, a little golden thread linking the two.

Even if...he had to break some of the rules. 

_**Edgy’s POV** _

A fluffy, fleecy cardigan was wrapped around him, but not even the soothing texture and scent could break him from his mental prison. As the shine from the t.v reflected on his claws, he remembered something warm.

Flickers of a child’s adventure played on the t.v screen, trying to befriend the scary creatures that wanted to do her harm, but through her sheer determination she made them all her friends. Ivy loved that movie so much, she played it over and over, proudly holding up her stick while Superior and Edgy dozed off with smiles in the blanket snuggled around them.

How could it get so bad? The image faded, Superior fell away from him with the blanket into an all-consuming darkness. The room faded away, leaving Edgy all alone.

It was getting colder, the warmth disappearing till the soft scent of cherries filled the air. A flare of heat welled inside of him as another memory played in his skull. 

Giggles filled the air as Edgy grabbed a handful of chocolate chips, running away as he scoffed them. Ivy chased after him giggling as Superior dashed in front of him to pin him down into Ivy’s arms. Everyone laughed and Edgy released the chocolate chips into a bowl filled with cherries and cookie dough. The mother jokingly chided Edgy before giving him a stroke up the chin which Edgy nipped affectionately, making the mother smile even more. 

Everything fell away, the mother’s smile twisted into horror, everything in the kitchen began to fall smashing on darkness as everything crumbled around him. Ivy cracked and sank like sand into the pitch black. The sound of someone breaking chocolate over and over again. Edgy began to fall. Fall....and fall....

Then a little glowing thread pulled at his chest, a worried voice calling his name, a shining light stroked his arm, drawing him out of his memories. Slowly, the room around him appeared, his body shaking as he fought to stay in reality and he focused on his hands.

He was here, not there anymore. Superior could no longer be hurt, he trembled as he looked at the dried blood stains, not truly seeing them.

Then the light dimmed from his side momentarily, before returning with that sweet, cherry scent and a toasty milky smell. More gentle memories poured into him, clashing with the nightmares locked inside of him.

Cherry cookies, hot, red blood, bedtime milk, struggling under a pillow, warm hands, violent fists. Everything swirled down and down, constantly turbulent and his emotions swinging back and forth.

The only thing that kept Edgy’s feelings from spilling over was the concerned golden string humming to him, soothing his pain and the tender touch that rocked him soothingly. Energy gradually filled up his soulshard. Weak from earlier, he leaned on your fingers slightly feeling your soul murmur happily. 

When Edgy’s hands darkened, he flicked his head up to see a creepy figure staring straight out of the screen at him, moving his hands, “there you are.” Edgy startled and confused, he continued to stare in bewilderment. Eventually, he calmed down, realising it was just a t.v programme and the strange figure was signing to the main character.

~~_How did he know what they said?_ ~~

Edgy felt a headache, but he continued watching, taking a handful of cherries on top of the cream cheese you had bought. Curious as to why you’d put something like this with fruit, he scooped it up and popped it into his mouth. Expecting the savoury taste from earlier, he was surprised that it was actually sweet and really, really tasty.

Continuing to stuff food into his mouth, his eyelights were pinned to the screen. Wondering who the characters were, he couldn’t help but get sucked into the scenes playing out. How the tall, stretched out figure used his hands to open a void below the main character causing her to drop into a room underneath. 

It felt similar to his shortcuts, but a bit more tainted. With that familiarity, Edgy was fascinated by the strange devices the character was using as she shouted trying to get doors to close and cut off the path for a strange creature vaulting behind her, tearing up the metal floor as it ran. Edgy blinked and missed the moment that caused the loud explosion to happen making him jump in shock.

The billowing fire forced the closed door to shoot off towards her, killing her, but suddenly the main character was back in the room with the strange figure moving his hands once more, staring straight at Edgy, ~~“How nice to see you again.”~~ Edgy watched enraptured as she replayed the same moment before the explosion. She failed, constantly returning to the same moment with the figure.

Like his shortcuts, another character zipped in and snatched the reader just as the billows of fire spilled into the corridor, saving her. Edgy jumped up, that second character had saved someone with magic just like his. In awe, his attention never wavered as the characters clasped each other and rushed from the ship back into a weird building. What was going to happen? Was the creature dead? What about the strange man? His skull stuffed full with questions. 

Then the door banged open and before Edgy could register what had happened, he was scooped up and taken away from the screen. It hit him as he sensed the dark ooze from the demon, a snarl spilled from him. Trust that fuckin’ asshole to come ruin everything.

Edgy heard as you sputtered, all of your soul’s warmth retracting as the black tar wrapped back into place, “W-welcome home, Dec.” You laid Edgy down, so he pushed back the corner of the cardigan to peek out. Sure enough, there was Demon, completely engrossed in a torrent of anger, but for once it wasn’t directed at you. 

Edgy sighed, slightly relieved, but still intensely pissed off. What was the fucker’s problem now? Its face was stuck to the phone in front of it while you shrank to be small and unnoticeable. Demon didn’t even notice the groceries had been replaced around the kitchen as though your struggles were meaningless and the bastard expected everything to be fixed, taking you for granted.

Frowning, Edgy saw how much the demon was wearing you down and he shivered, would you break? What would happen if you did? Edgy looked away, beads of sweat on his forehead. For all your warmth in these past few days, it was still only a few days, why was Edgy trusting you? Why was he caring? But…as Edgy watched you trembling faintly while you took out a couple pots and pans to cook for that bastard, a surge of hatred filled him as he cursed the demon. Putting his chin on his hand, he huffed still trying to mull over everything. 

He couldn’t deny that he loved seeing the faint golden thread between the two of you. He wanted to be a good bitty for you...but he also wanted you to be a good human for him. And were you? Edgy ran another hand over his face, could he believe it even if you were? What if that _fucking thing_ convinced you to be otherwise. Looking at his now wet hand, he clenched it, squeezing your blood. 

Edgy both wanted to protect you and get himself as far away from here as possible. Could he even protect you if he was here? Wouldn’t he just make matters worse like last night? Closing his sockets, he remembered how it had been so bright and carefree, before he was pushed deep under the earth to be forgotten and rot, passed from scum to worse. Could he do it again? Could he trust again? 

Seeing the flour you stirred into the pan, the white powder made him think back. Superior smiled crookedly as they sat in the kitchen, telling him something he didn’t want to remember. 

Huffing as he waved the memory away, Edgy stroked the sleeves of his jacket, the one you made so carefully for him… You didn’t have to… Even though it had been a few days, you were already trying so much harder than anyone he had met since his first humans. 

The taste of cherries and that sweetened milk still clung to his magic. Everything was so sincere, despite everything you still tried to cling to yourself. Edgy knew there was more to you that was choked out and hidden by the pitch black covering you. He wondered what you’d be like if this was just the glint of your soul. 

“Do you w-want anything to drink?” You offered and the bastard snorted, its soul dripping derisively. With quivering fingers you passed the beer to it, but the demon paid as much attention to you as the curtains on the windows. Edgy didn’t think it could be possible, but you became even smaller and more withdrawn than ever. Your soul beating on itself, chewing up its own energy as it berated and wept. 

You shouldn’t have to waste your tears and energy on such a thing. Edgy clutched the cardigan, wishing he had the strength to give the demon exactly what he deserved. 

“What is this garbage? Are you watching that shitty show again? What have I told you?” Demon’s soul wasn’t really into snarling at you, but still did it out of habit. That sick fuck, always lashing out at you. What were you even staying around for?

While you cooked, Edgy noticed how you were wobbling on the spot, your injuries sapping your strength. Edgy seethed inside of the cardigan, while he was hating himself, he loathed Demon more. When it seemed Edgy was about to growl, you handed him a piece of carrot or vegetable and admonished him a little, your soul not really blaming him at all. Edgy couldn’t believe you wouldn’t just let him give Demon a piece of his mind, after everything he had done.

Wriggling out of the cardigan to get a better view of you, you went to the sink to wash your hands and he munched on the last piece of carrot thoughtfully. Seeing your soul giggle made his lighten up, but then he realised where the amusement was coming from when you pointed to his clothes discreetly. Looking down at himself he realised how filthy he really was. The clothes… he’d ruined them… Knowing you’d want to wash him, he didn’t argue but felt incredibly vulnerable being naked when Demon was in the same room. Fighting with himself a little, he decided to shortcut to the tub so you wouldn’t see him like this. 

When you peeked under the cardigan, Edgy realised that you didn’t realise he was in the tub. Deliberately splashing to get your attention, you turned in confusion then a little smile curled at your lips. Edgy blushed and turned away as you came forward, a cloth in hand to rub over his face. Did you think he was kid? He grumbled but let you continue to smoosh his face clean. 

As you began to walk away, Edgy clattered the side of the tub, he didn’t want to be stuck in here any longer than he needed to be. Staring straight at you while sending a little urgency along the soul link, Edgy felt relief when you understood him by pushing a towel across, averting your eyes. Edgy didn’t admit it, but he really liked the privacy you gave him. 

Grabbing the towel tightly over himself, he ran across the counter to the safety of your cardigan. Finally inside, he reached out to grab his clothing...to find it was no longer there. Popping his head out, he saw you walking away with them. Flashes of dirty clothes being tossed in the bin made him grunt in a panic, holding his hand out for his clothes back. They might be dirty, but they were still made just for him.

Misunderstanding him, you went to pick him up but Edgy took advantage of the situation to snap up the turtleneck before you could even scoop him. Ducking back under the cardigan, he quickly shoved on the turtleneck (the cleanest of everything) and poked back out to hold out another hand, his intent clear.

Edgy felt amusement roll down the soul link, but still he kept his hand out, begging. Shaking your head, you showed him the stains on the clothes. They truly were ruined, they could only be tossed away. Mournfully, he sat back, fiddling with his turtleneck, at least he had one thing. When he heard a strange scrunch, he looked back up and saw you rubbing a strange paste into the clothing. You were...STILL trying to clean them? A little hope sprang inside of him. Leaving the paste to dry as you continued cooking, you then went back to clean them over and over again. When placed over a metal rack, Edgy could see that none of the stains remained. 

Wide-eyed, he watched your back in awe as you fried some delicious smelling meat. When a loud knock at the door startled you, you cringed and bent away from Demon who slunk past. As Demon returned carrying a bag, wafts of greasy food hit Edgy. Shaking in the cardigan, he realised what was going on. The bastard had bought food, even whilst you were clearly cooking the whole time. Did the asshole not even notice you?!

Demon held out its hand, as though requesting something from you. Maybe there was something on your face, cause his glossed over eyes suddenly sharpened as he spat, “What? Did I ask you to cook dinner for me?” 

Edgy had the intense urge to smack that bag of food straight into the bastard’s face, but Edgy couldn’t risk it. Not after what he had done last night, how much pain you suffered because of him… ~~Superior…~~

Fumbling with his turtleneck, he fidgeted while you plated up food, but instead of handing it to him on the counter, he watched as you looked back and forth between Dec and the bedroom door. **Go on, ya’ can do it, just go in tha’ bedroom.** Edgy silently urged you on and sent his coaxings along the soul thread to you.

With a tight mouth, you pulled a little straighter, scooping him and the cardigan in the crook of your arm, you crept to the back room. When you sat down, Edgy instantly felt your soul sag in relief as you let out a long sigh. Edgy didn’t understand what was so great about being around that demon if you were so relieved to be away from him?

Peering out of the cardigan Edgy came face to face with the bundles of sketches he saw the other day…before he had done **that,.** Shit, he was such a fuckin’ idiot. His skull was all kinds of messed up, not knowing which way to feel about you. 

“That bad, huh?” Edgy wondered for a brief moment if you had read his soulshard, but realising you were talking about the drawings he sighed. Completely misunderstanding, you sniggered with a bright...pretty smile. Edgy quickly looked away and spotted the food. His soulshard grumbled uncomfortably, so he went to stand up before he noticed he was completely naked. Ducking back down, he stressed on a way to get the food without revealing his bare bones.

As if knowing, you handed a piece of fabric long enough to wrap around himself. Edgy was already sorely missing his new clothes that he felt so at home in. Quickly grabbing the fabric, he felt so embarrassed having to tie it around and awkwardly shuffle to the plate. But still he was grateful and growled his thanks wordlessly.

Stars, was he ever going to get tired of all this good food? He didn’t know a lot about all the names, but he was a quick learner. Edgy had never had so many delicious things to eat...not even with...them...Shaking his skull, he focused on the soft orange carrot, the tender brown meat, the liquid he wanted to slurp up but it just dribbled out of his hands. 

When you carefully tied up your hair, the smell of spicy fruit hung in the air, Edgy froze before closing his sockets, leaning towards you sniffing your scent...LIKE A FUCKIN’ PERVERT.

Edgy clattered forward in embarrassment and quickly shoved some food into his mouth while avoiding your questioning glance. Humming, you go back to focusing on whatever you were doing on the table. Edgy concentrated on the plate before he noticed the familiar sight of **that star-sent** mustard on his plate. His soulshard twanged a little and he scooped some of the mustard and stirred it into some white blotchy stuff, oh, it was just creamier mashed potato. 

It was fucking great, this was all so great...but could it last? Sucking on his fingers, he watched you carefully.

You bent over the desk sketching on a piece of paper, concentration furrowing your brow and your tongue slightly sticking out when you weren’t eating. Every now and then you stopped to look at different pieces of cloth, before returning to scribbling.

Edgy remembered the sight of a little girl scrunched up on the floor, crayons in one hand and the paper squashed down to the floor as she enthusiastically drew circles with smiles and square houses. A gap-tooth smile shone as she showed Superior another prime example of his greatness. Superior stacked it delicately with the growing pile under the straw bedding, keeping each one straight and neat. 

Cold eyes stared at him as the paper ripped and tore apart, Superior...

A soft giggle wakes Edgy from his moment and you gently moved the plates away from in front of him. His hands and turtleneck were covered in food, fuck, were you going to take this away from him too? But when you started poking a needle into the fabric in your hand, Edgy couldn’t help his curiosity. Inching stealthily, he managed to get in sight of your work and watch without you noticing. 

Somehow those pieces of scrap became a shirt under your magical fingers, as you set it down Edgy got to look at it carefully. A black t-shirt with a cherry in the corner… then a pair of red bottoms appeared with deep pockets that Edgy had come to like about his jacket. Before a pair of...mustard yellow slippers were plopped on top. They looked fucking great....but these were for that sly blue bitty, right? Confused as to why you’d use red for a blue boy, you had already turned away now picking up blue cloth and making another set of clothes. 

This time a blue top appeared with a bread bun on the corner, a pair of black bottoms and bright blue slippers. Huh? More clothing appeared, a grey and blue tartan shirt, grey trousers, a blue scarf and much more. This was clearly all for that baker’s boy. Edgy felt a little deflated seeing you sketch out so many things for that sly, snarky bastard. You weren’t even getting that bastard’s shit eating grin right. Edgy huffed.

Edgy’s eyelights travelled over to the lone black and red clothing, then up to you. The silence of the room, your spicy fruity smell, the calm happy trill of your soul started to send Edgy into a trance. Lulled into the motions of your clothes making magic, when you turned around he instantly snapped his head away, hoping you hadn’t caught him. 

A faint warm trickle travelled down the soul thread making Edgy notice you sliding over the red and black clothing from earlier. What? For him? Really? Truly? Wha’ tha fuck....Edgy felt his nose get itchy and he rubbed it roughly. A little nudge of curiosity from your soul made Edgy get changed under the covers and come back out to check himself out.

It was so damn comfy, not as good as the shelter of his jacket, but they were loose and smooth on his bones. He liked all the space inside so he could move easier and not feel things pinch or try to tuck into his spine and joints. Pulling up the collar a little, he missed the turtleneck you had already scooped away and returned to doing more clothing. 

Sitting down he looked at the slippers to the side...Then they were on his feet and staying there. Standing up, he did a few shuffles on the desk. Checking you weren’t watching, he ran around a little, feeling the cushion on his feet, the relief from the scratching surface hurting his sensitive bones. Doing a few hops, he quickly realized he needed to use a little bit of magic to keep them on. Easy fuckin’ peasy.

After a few more trial runs, Edgy turned around to check out what you were doing, a little flush to his cheeks from doing the most physical exercise he’d done in ages. You were already fast asleep, smiling a little, he wandered over to look at what you’d been doing in more detail. Your arms covered most of the black, red and yellow cloth underneath you, so Edgy couldn’t see. 

Looking once more at his clothes, he grinned and grunted happily. Even messed up as he was, he still wanted for you to be a good human...and stay that way.

Edgy laid against your arm dozing lightly, when he heard the door to the bedroom click. Getting up on his knees, he warily stared at Demon stumbling back into bed, still staring at the screen. Tilting his head, Edgy peered some more wondering what Demon was going to do. 

Then an incredibly sour, pungent smell hit him, concentrated lust and Edgy gagged, backing off. Demon was laid on the bed, his eyes heated and glassy as he texted away, his other hand below the....NOPE, HE WAS NOT GOIN’ TA SMELL THIS ANYMORE! 

Edgy coiled his magic around the doors and slowly slid them shut. Edgy pulled your cardigan over you and stuffed his head into the sleeve, trying to drown out the noise with the hum of his magic. 

#

When Edgy stirred awake once more, the awful smell had died down. Feeling a grumble in his soul, he blipped his way to the kitchen. Looking around for food, he spotted the mustard and some of the leftovers in a tub. Wrestling it up, Edgy gingerly scooped out some food, trying to make sure he didn’t ruin these clothes too. 

As he put the box back to the side, he knocked over a pot the same height as him. Sneezing as the black powder shoved up into his sockets, his eyelights were little more than runny dripping glows. Pepper...fuckin’ pepper…Oh. Now there was a good idea.

Grinning, Edgy rubbed his hands together with a little wicked idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an extremely tough chapter for me to do, I have rewritten this chapter over and over. My word document has recorded over 400 hours of me messing with this chapter, let alone the time I spent on google docs. It may seem so simple, but this chapter was the turning point on how Edgy's past would be delivered to us. So I'm sorry it took so long (between holiday, editing, health and family issues) but I did not want to post this without being a 100% certain.
> 
> On a lighter note! I would like to thank everyone who has given kudos, comments, bookmarks and most importantly their precious time to read my story. So I've now set up the art raffle, which gives two chances to win a prize of a picture or a 5k drabble of your choosing. 
> 
>   
> As always, thank you for reading and see you soon.
> 
> Feel free to message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I always upload images before posting the next chapter. I also submit more images where I can and when my hands allow me to.


	8. A warm morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful morning, allergies and preparing for a little trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you just save a chapter in drafts, thinking to post later after one more proof read and your brain just lies to you and says you've already posted it....yeah...sorry it's a day or two later than I said! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter~
> 
> _Always check tags before reading, thank you~_

**Your POV**

Starting awake from a little soft snore, you blink blearily at the room around you. It wasn’t your bed, but your drawings of dresses, tops and the newly added bitty sketches let you slowly filter the fact that you were in your sewing room. The soft snore returns making you realise you hadn’t woken yourself up. Looking down to your folded arms, Edgy lay curled up in his pyjamas against your arm. 

Smiling warmly, you watch his small ribcage move up and down as he breathes in deeply, his nose ridge wrinkling up before itching it with his little clawed hands. Shuffling in his sleep, he twists around and digs his fingers into your sleeve, grumbling contently.

You allow yourself a little wispy laugh, not loud enough to disturb Edgy, taking a moment to rest against your own arm to stare at your precious bitty. Inside your chest you felt a warmness you haven’t felt in a long time, almost like a curl of smoke spreading throughout your body, starting at where your bitty lay. Your chest swells with affection and the gentle feeling continues to swirl within.

A little sneeze in his sleep makes his whole body jump but he soon returns to snoring with a grumpy mumble and a swipe at his cheek. An indulgent smile spreads on your face, the warm glow inside of you growing larger. How cute. Closing your eyes, you focus on the tingling heat, hearing the quiet ticking of the clock behind the rumbling snores and distant traffic outside. A feeling that you were long unfamiliar with washed over you.

Peace.

Coiling your fingers, you muffle a sigh of happiness, everything felt perfect in this space of time. Surrounded by your work, you cradle Edgy against your arm with only the lull of quiet to soothe you. A thought briefly flickers through your head, that if everyday could be like this, how would that feel?

A loud, angry sneeze shatters the illusion, furious swearing as a bang rattles the walls as you hear Dec shout, “FUCKING ALLERGIES, BLOODY QUACK SAID THESE WOULD WORK.” The sound of a rattling packet of tablets hitting the counter and then slam of a drawer makes the floor under you shiver. The buzz of his temper made the room drop in temperature, a cold sweat broke out on your neck. 

“ARGH. THIS IS A PISS TAKE.” Storming steps stomp across the floor to the doorway, the heavy rustle of a coat and shoes being jammed on in fury set your anxiety off to roll through your body. Your breath comes out soft, cool and harsh, rasping your dry throat. When the bang of the front door resounds along the air, you heave a full breath into your tight lungs. 

A low snicker makes your head flick down to a stretching skeleton whose chuckles vibrate his chest against your arm. Amusement crinkles the corner of his sockets as he looks at you for a bleary moment, before they snap open and he disappears from view. A cherry red skull faces away as he tries to look nonchalant and scratches the back of his spine with a disgruntled sound.

You couldn’t stop the breathy laugh that leaks out and you go to stroke the side of him with a crooked finger. At first you think he might bolt, but instead he stays still and lets you rub him. Warmth returns and you feel soothed, a soft sigh escapes and you smile affectionately at the small skeleton. 

“Want to have some breakfast, Edgy?” 

His sockets widen and just from that expression you were starting to know it meant a strong yes. Holding out your hand, you wait to see if he’ll walk on, but perhaps that was a bit much even for him as he hops down off the table and starts walking towards the kitchen. Your smile turns apologetic before you stop and wonder if you yourself would like to be picked up as though you can’t walk yourself. Deciding it was a no, you feel a little better as you go to follow him.

Standing, a sharp pain runs up your leg and your chest, making you huff and puff, the sweat returning to trickle down your back. Maybe you should take some painkillers and see how that feels. Shuffling out of the sewing room towards your bedroom cabinet, your hands shake as you take stronger than usual meds. You spot Edgy hanging in the doorway, his brow furrowed in worry and as you go around the corner, he now teleports shorter distances just enough to stay a bit ahead of you, while you stumble behind him.

Once inside the kitchen, Edgy instantly appears onto the counter and wanders over to his drying clothes. You had forgotten they were there before falling asleep and hope they hadn’t annoyed Dec too much. You run your fingers over the fabric, soft and supple and you feel a huge sense of relief. Turning to Edgy, you mumble, “Look, they’re okay, thankfully. Do you want to change out of your pyja-” 

The clothes disappeared from your fingers and you turn to see Edgy blipping away with the bundle of clothes, another laugh bubbles and spills. You guess that he really likes them for him to take them like that to go change. Feeling proud, you think about making a fairly quick breakfast and rustle out some waffle mix and the waffle iron.

Mixing in some cinnamon, ginger and shredded carrot, you start the base for carrot cake waffles, while fluffing up the cream cheese frosting as they cooked. Hearing small snuffles, you turn around to see Edgy sniffing the air as he walks in clutching his chest. You wonder how he could smell with no nose, but gloss over it with the thought of; Magic. Lost in your mind, thinking of magic, seeing him suddenly next to you makes you jump in surprise, much to his amusement as he sniggers. 

“Glad you find it so funny.” You huff with equal enjoyment.

With the waffles done, you turn to Edgy getting ready to carry over the plates, but you notice that he’s struggling to hold his own. It was at least 3 times larger than him. In shock, you stare before he sits back all sweaty and you can see his cross expression. You knew he was upset with himself, you didn’t need words to notice that. When you go to grab the plate, you see a flush of embarrassment and he blips away to the couch. You really HAD to get him his own things. You could see him looking at his hands in dismay, but when you set the plate down in front of him, he seemed to lighten. A tiny gulp from him makes you flush with pride and happiness once more. He seemed to like your clothes and even your cooking had managed to cheer him up a little. It made you want to spoil him over and over. 

So cute.

Speaking of cute, you thought about Dart and how you wanted to go give Sunny the bitty’s clothing. With a spoon in your mouth you hum thoughtfully, thinking about the day ahead and what time you should be back to start making tea for Dec. A little stir of sadness fills you as your mind leads you down towards darker images. What if Dec is still angry with you? Or he’d want to ignore you?

A little drum of skeletal fingers draws your attention as Edgy also looks lost in thought, making you go to rub the top of his head. Initially he bristles in shock then relaxes and looks at you grumpily as if to say, ‘Do you mind?’ You smile at his sulky face and give a final stroke, before leaning over him.

“Hey, I’m just going to shower, okay? Think you’ll be alright sitting here?” You ask anxiously, wondering if Edgy would even respond. A roll of eyelights and an exasperated nod of his skull lets you know he’d be ‘just fine, thank you.’ 

Standing up, you feel a sharp pain in your lungs and grunt in discomfort. Edgy’s weight suddenly appears on your shoulder as little fingers curiously pat at your face. Sweating, you whisper, “I’m okay, I’m okay.” But you can’t shake off the itchy feeling in your chest and the coldness that stayed inside of it. Maybe a warmer than usual shower would help.

You go to wrap Edgy in your hand to place him back down, but a stubborn cling to your hair lets you know he’s not going anyway. With a shaky grin, you let him be, for all he grumped and huffed, he seems to just want to keep an eye on you. Limping towards the bathroom, you realise the aches and pains haven’t quite disappeared with the painkillers as you had hoped. 

You’re not sure when Edgy had changed his mind on staying firmly by your side, but as you take off your top, you hear a spluttering choke and look down curiously. Edgy scratches frantically at the door, face hot and red.

With a chuckle, you release him from the room and he bolts straight away. What a strange, cute skeleton, you fondly shake your head as you close the door. Stepping into the shower, the warm mist drifts around you, making you feel a moment’s respite. Your shower is hot and quick, but it still eases the pain in your lungs. You cough a few times, taking deep breaths to warm the insides before you step out onto a bath rug. Despite the stiffness in your body, you are soon dressed with Dart’s clothes packed neatly in a bag and you’re ready to go to Sunny’s. Looking around for Edgy, you eventually spot him watching t.v, bouncing on the sofa in excitement. You recognise it as the show from yesterday and smile in shock, how had he figured out the controls?

But he was a smart bitty, so it didn’t surprise you for long. “Edgy?”

At his name, he slips off the couch and looks horrified at you catching him. For once you’re the one snickering, instead of Edgy, “You wanna come with me? Or keep watching t.v?”

Interest flutters across his face and before you know it, he’s on your shoulder in response. You didn’t realise you had failed to mention to Edgy where you were going.

_Edgy’s POV_

That warmth was encompassing him again, he just had to get closer and closer. Love, ~~the good kind,~~ wrapped around him and scattered memories floated around. Superior petting him roughly on the head for a good job, hugging him in his sleep and when Edgy was a little bit hungry, sharing his meals. Edgy made a soft happy grunt and curled into the clouds of nostalgia wrapping around him.

When a loud sneeze startled him, the loud angry voice of Demon made his mouth grin devilishly. Oh yeah, the pepper. He’d shoved fistfuls of pepper up the asshole’s nose, there was no way that sneezes could be traced back to you. Chuckling deeply, he snuggled his back against the soft, toasty cushion underneath him. 

Except the cushion was rapidly getting colder, stirring he opened his sockets and his gaze was drawn to your face. Smiling happily at the comforting feeling of your soul chirping at him, he lay letting his soulshard croon at you, soothing your anxiety hidden under the greeting. Then he realised what he was doing, with a shock his magic kicked in and he was torn away from you. His face felt hot and his fingers trembled as he scratched his back awkwardly. 

He hadn’t meant to be asleep on you, fuck, how embarassing. Ugghhh, he just wanted the earth to swallow him up, he could feel the buzzing of unhappiness spilling from his throat. How stupid did he look?

Did you think he was dumb looking? Probably. Fuck.

Edgy didn’t notice when your finger curled against his waist, at first he wanted to rush away, but something in your soul lulled him to stay still. Did you need the comfort as much as he did? Your fingers started to slowly heat back up from the icy chill they had just moments ago. Because of his distracted mind, he hadn’t noticed that Demon had actually left the apartment and when the quiet sigh slipped past your lips, he turned around to see how your smile reached your eyes making them glitter with affection. Edgy flushed, a strange emotion in his soulshard.

It wasn’t a bad feeling.

“Want to have some breakfast, Edgy?” 

Food….His soulshard didn’t quite grumble but it was feeling the need to eat. Plus, he really wondered what you’d make today. Would it be with mustard? Edgy’s mouth watered with a little magic and he looked at you, hoping you’d understand his meaning.

When you held out a hand, Edgy wanted to take it and feel your warmth, but… looking at your injured hands, he didn’t want to be carried around when he could shortcut just fine. Jumping down, he used his gravity magic to lessen the impact on his body and strolled away slowly. Behind his back, he could sense your soul being a bit muddled before it solidified into understanding. Heh...Edgy rubbed his nose at how you seemed to acknowledge his need to be independent. 

Then a sharp pain shot across the golden link and he bent over a little out of surprise, looking back, he watched as you struggled to walk behind him. Going to a cupboard you take out something similar to the tablets they gave sick animals at the pet shop. Even as he walked ahead, he could feel a murky interference in the link that seemed caused by the pills. ~~Grinding his teeth, he wished he had listened to [______] about learning green magic.~~

Huh?

Edgy had a massive headache all of a sudden, he wondered how he was getting such a strong backlash from your pain but he slowed down to make sure you didn’t fall over. Not being too confident in being able to catch you with gravity magic, he shortcutted a little to the side, carefully observing your struggle with a tight feeling in his chest.

Reaching the kitchen, Edgy decided to blip to the counter to keep a closer eye on you, he hadn’t noticed how he had wandered over to the sink as he circled you. From up there, he could see the limp in your leg, the dark ugly bruises and old discolouration from the past. Your breaths seemed to be sharp and painful, despite how he had tried to help the other day.

It was only when you picked up his dried clothes that he allowed himself a little worry towards them. Turning towards him, you mumbled with great relief, “Look, they’re okay, thankfully. Do you want to change out of your pyja-” 

**Yes.**

Using his magic to zip away with the clothes, he wriggled into **his** clothes and not for the first time, he admired them. Soft, comfortable and loose around his joints. Giving himself a squeeze to feel the plushness of the clothes, he felt grateful from the bottom of his soulshard. But being himself, he couldn’t just show you that.   
~~Was it cause you’re a human? Why was he like this?~~

When the smell of sweetness and spice drifted around him, he snuffled at the air and followed the delicious scent. How can you make such wonderful things and...share them with him? His memories flashed to being in a cage and the laughter of another family eating in the distance. Before he knew it, he was on the counter looking at the steaming machine that was cooking away.

When you jumped, he couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him and then full on sniggered when your face was full of mock indignation.

“Glad you find it so funny.” You pouted, tossing your head to the side. **Cute.** Edgy shook his head violently. What in the ~~seven~~ souls was he thinking?!  
But you were already going to grab the plates and carry his food for him. Focusing intently on the memory of you always making and giving Dec food, (instead of his irrational thoughts,) he went to grab his own plate, trying to lift it with his magic, but...he was too worn out. 

Flopping backwards, he could feel the sweat trickling all over him. Why? Why was he so useless? He couldn’t even carry a plate. A simple plate. Clenching his fists, he wanted to hit himself for being pathetic, he could barely contain his already zig-zagging feelings over you, his inferior feelings to other bitties and now how similar he felt to Dec for having to rely on you for everything.

It sickened him.

As you grabbed the plate, he gripped his claws into his joints and nipped the magic in between. The pain relaxed him a little, but an unfathomable guilt spread through him at the same time. Shortcutting away from the scene, he found himself on the couch staring at his useless bones. How were they so small? Why were they so small?

Then the cakey smell from your cooking lured him from his dismal thoughts. Food. Gulping down his drooling magic back to its source, he shuffled closer to the plate and very carefully took a piece. He didn’t mean to kick his feet in pleasure, but an indulgent chuckle made him tuck them under himself. 

“Do you like waffles?” You distractedly asked, Edgy nodded but you were already lost in your head as you sucked on your spoon. Waffles. He didn’t know all the names of human food, but he knew a couple. Even if he could read a little, he never had the chance to explore and find out more about the world he lived in.  
Kept ignorant like a toy.

Your sadness leaked over to him and his mind filled with fast paced, scattered thoughts. Was he just a toy? How could he learn more? Did he want to in this disgusting world? But can he stay this way forever? What if you tossed him aside? Would you? Could he live with you forever? He couldn’t just keep being looked after. It’s only been a few days and he was already chafing at the restraints he felt.

Your delicate strokes on his skull soothed his disarrayed thoughts, but he looked at you with a disgruntled face, _‘Really? Do ya mind?’_

“Hey, I’m just going to shower, okay? Think you’ll be alright sitting here?” You asked anxiously. That kind of worry, towards even him, left a bad taste in his mouth. It sounded far too close to how you acted with someone else. Rolling his eyelights, he huffed, ‘go look afta’ yaself, I’m fine. Geez.’ 

But no sooner had you stood up, did the sharp pain rush down into Edgy and he was instantly on your shoulder, spreading his hand across your cheek to get a better check on your soul. A strange, small sickness was coiled around it and he wasn’t talking about Demon’s ooze. When you tried to grab him, he clung fiercely, trying to concentrate on sending you what little green magic he knew. 

It didn’t seem to help at all and internally he cursed more. What could he do? He just wasn’t cut out for this. A little despondent as you brought him into the bathroom, he concentrated on feeling your pains and aches. There was so much pain and Edgy barely felt even one percent of what you felt. But how come you didn’t feel this bad earlier? He stared at the ugly thing infecting you bit by bit. Was it this? 

Closing his eyes, he targeted the growing illness, could he do anything? The sickness was sticky, cold and sharp, where was it? Edgy knew this was out of his depths, but he had to try. Just...something. Please...just be useful….

 

But he wasn’t.

 

His magic did nothing to affect the bug, it was too complex for him. Gritting his teeth angrily, he opened his eyes, but he didn’t see much for your top covered the light. You were getting undressed….

**YA!!**

**PERVERT!!!!**

Away he shortcutted, a scream silenced in his mute mouth, all he could do was choke on it and scramble frantically at the door. Don’t just look at him, open the damn door. You’re leaning over him, are you crazy!?

As soon as the door was even slightly open, he was away like he was running from a fire. Sitting on the couch, Edgy sat in a heated, embarrassed ball, squeezing his hoodie over his skull. Why were you being so open about being naked around him, you weirdo!? 

Only when the sound of the shower running reached him, did Edgy allow himself to peek out. You were clearly not around so he fiddled awkwardly with his zipper, wondering what to do. Then his eyelights caught sight of their reflections in your t.v. He remembered how interesting that show was...well...only a peek before you got back….

#

He hopped for joy, this was getting so good!! Finally!! They were facing off against the evil that was causing everything to go awry. The woman who looked so familiar dashed out in front of a huge attack, pushing the secondary character out of the way just as she’s pierced--

“Edgy?”

Your soft voice startled him so much that he fell off of the couch, his eyelights swivelling around to see your damp hair and gentle grin. Stars dammit, how did he get so caught up in that show. UGH. He wanted the ground to swallow him once more.

Twiddling your hair with worry, you looked between him and the t.v. “You wanna come with me? Or keep watching t.v?”

Are you going shopping again? Edgy thought, would there be new things to try out? Instantly on your shoulder, he clutched eagerly, wondering what he would see. 

#

This was not what he expected, he scowled staring at that smug Blue’s door. If he’d known, he would’ve just watched what happened at the end of his show. Dropping his head into his hands, he groaned pitifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck!!! What did I do to deserve 523 kudos and 4466 views. Thank you so much for all the love, it keeps me going every time.
> 
> Thank you for taking part in my last raffle!!! I was so happy for the responses and comments (sorry I replied so late though to those, ack) The winners were Umiikoaqua
> 
> Now I'm just going to link you all to the four new stories I've recently published for the Undertale anniversary. Behind Pursue and Nebula, I'm always practising different ways to better my writing. Each day I do a Jotter's Journal which are around 2000 - 2500 words long of whatever story idea hits me (there are lot of future Pursue chapters written this way) so I decided to release a few of my works and update as I proof read through them or write them.
> 
> [Honeyed Bubblegum [Explicit]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656217/chapters/49053713) My Underswap story about the two brothers being in a love triangle with Reader. A dramatic slice of life about the troubled feelings of the love trio sprinkled with some smut. Who will reader choose in the end?
> 
> [Without Dance, What's The Point?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666993/chapters/49080587) A take on Dancetale with an injured ex-competitive dancing Reader and good ol' lazy Sans with a damaged soul. How do two complete strangers end up meeting each other? What happens when they're faced with all their dancing friends and family? Angst flavoured with depression sauce and fluff sprinkles.
> 
> [Socks to be you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657471/chapters/49057196) With this I'm touching on how I think Sans (Classic) would be if he finally won over and over against a genocidal Frisk, that all his hard work facing them pays off. I think he'd be a little more proactive with a hint of aggression towards high LV humans. So how would he take meeting one of those in his very home? How did Reader come across all that LV? A hate to love story with action flairs as the backstory comes to the forefront.
> 
> [Devil in a Red Dress. [Explicit]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666543/chapters/49079318) Mobfell, need I say more? Something I have been addicted to rewriting over and over. A strong, body positive reader with a wits on knowing how to use her charms and the magic to protect herself. A possessive bara Sans and his quick-witted, experienced brother, Papyrus. Both their aims? Territory, money and power. No-one is innocent or the "good" guy in this story of gang wars, drug trades and powerful magic. Who will stand at the top?
> 
> I hope that something will tickle your fancy and give you a taste for more. 
> 
> Come message me on [my tumblr](http://cuddlyquiche.tumblr.com/). I really like to hear everyone's thoughts on my scribbles.


End file.
